


Freed

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Choking, Date Nights, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Rimming, Roommates, Rope Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Over the last few weeks, it has been getting more and more unbearable for Nolan to listen to his friend and roommate Liam having sex with not one but five incredibly hot lovers, sometimes all of them at once. When fantasies start evolving and Nolan finds the perfect porn for them just for Liam to catch him jerking off to it, things start getting intense.





	1. Six Plus One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ExtraSteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/gifts).



> For Alicia, the fairy smutmother, my queen and wife. You are the main reason that I do what I do here. You are kind, you raise people up, you are wonderful. You deserve the world and as I've decided, my smuttiest words. I love you, and I hope you enjoy this. I wish you everything good and warm and colorful and exciting. Happy birthday!

It all began with Nolan being woken up in the middle of the night. Again. That in itself wouldn’t have been a problem, except that the noises echoing through the entire apartment would most definitely keep him from finding sleep again anytime soon. Nolan sighed and buried his tired head beneath the pillow, pressing the fabric down on his ear firmly, but of course, the attempt to drown out the incredible disturbance was hopeless. 

 

Nolan had sort of gotten off on the wrong foot with Liam all those years ago when they’d started playing for the same lacrosse team, but they’d gotten past their differences quickly, Liam’s energetic and brisk aura drawing him in like a magnet. By the time high school had ended, it had almost gone without saying that the two of them would move in together. Best buds for life, countless video-game-nights, the two boys taking turns in carrying the other home after a night out at the Sinema, and yet, when Nolan had moved his boxes into the shared flat with the pretty view and thin walls, he’d had no idea. 

 

The thing was, Liam very obviously knew how to enjoy himself. He very seldomly spent a night alone, was gone for days sometimes before returning home with a delirious smile on his face and a neck covered in hickeys. See, there was no judgment in Nolan’s perception of his friend and roommate’s activities. Liam was young and handsome. Well, scratch handsome, he was hot as fuck, gifted with a body like a young god, the beard that he’d started growing out after high school suiting him well, sporting a smile that put the sun to shame and eyes so blue and puppy-like that nobody ever resisted them. 

 

Really, it was only logical for Liam to throw himself out in the world, out into the arms of all the sexiest men Beacon Hills had to offer. Nolan wasn’t particularly jealous, at least not on those days where Liam slept at somebody else’s place, not when Nolan was left in peace and got enough sleep. He was a teacher, his everyday life filled with bright and too loud voices, making proper sleep an absolute necessity in order to deal with a few dozens of pubescents in the morning. 

 

And that was where the problem lay exactly, because over the previous weeks, or maybe months by then, Liam’s nightly hobby had more and more focused onto their apartment, and believe him that Nolan could be lucky if it was just in Liam’s bedroom at the other side of the wall next to his own bed. Another thing that was, well, not bothering Nolan, but somehow itching somewhere inside him a little, was that the same handful of guys kept visiting, and not just any handful of guys, all of them people he knew all too well. 

 

There was Theo, of course, Theo who had been there since before Nolan and Liam had become the good friends they were, so he was probably the least surprising one. Garrett had also been quite easy to accept, knowing that he and Liam had always been close. As Nolan had to admit, Mason and Corey had been a bit of a shock at first, mainly because he’d always believed them to be in a committed relationship with each other, although he guessed that didn’t mean they couldn’t both also have sex with other people. And at last, and yes, that was where the thing got truly complicated, there was Brett. 

 

Nolan clearly remembered Liam telling him how deeply he loathed the guy, how he’d made Liam’s time at Devenford Prep a daily nightmare, how he’d probably gotten off on getting Liam all worked up, provoking him until Liam would explode. Knowing that if Liam had any weak spot, it certainly was his IED, it was not exactly easy to understand how Liam and Brett had gotten back in touch years later, and why they were now fucking instead of punching each other’s lights out, but who was Nolan to complain? 

 

Not about their newly found relationship, anyway. About the noises that it caused in the middle of the goddamn night, yes, he was complaining about those very much. With a groan, Nolan turned on his mattress once again, not that it was any use in escaping the acoustic torture. At that point, he was so used to the sounds that he could tell exactly who was currently involved. He could place every single moan he ever heard to the person whose lips it had escaped. And yet, it got Nolan himself nothing except sleepless nights. He was starting to feel like the whole thing was a little unfair. 

 

He’d almost drifted off again, almost being the keyword, when a loud thud followed by a groan made him jump further away from the shared wall and flee his bed. Look, if Liam had lots of sex with lots of hot guys, sometimes five of them at once, and Nolan hadn’t, not ever, not with any hot guy at all, then that was a thing he had to live with, but honestly, did they really have to rub it in his face? 

 

“Fuck this shit,” Nolan mumbled, sitting down in his desk chair at the opposite corner of the room, as far away from the offensively thin wall as possible, opening his laptop. He’d probably have a way better chance at sleeping after quick wank, so he chose one of his favorite downloaded porn videos, putting his headphones on to at least focus on the fucking dudes he could actually see and watch. 

 

It didn’t work at all. Nolan’s body seemed to know the routine, seemed to get what it was supposed to do, his cock getting at least half-hard from the visual material, but he’d watched it so many times before that he knew exactly what movements and moaned lines and twitches of a muscle to expect, and his hand was resting on his thigh, lacking every urge to touch himself. When the guys on his laptop screen got to it, Nolan pressed pause and sighed, throwing the headphones away a little too harshly maybe. When had he become so sexually frustrated? 

 

As if his misery wasn’t bad enough already, and truly, it was, voices started to rise from the room next door. 

 

_ Oh my God, what are you planning to do to me?  _

 

_ Just relax, tell us if you don’t like it.  _

 

_ Are you kidding me? I fucking lo- AH FUCK! I love this!  _

 

_ Well, time to try something new every once in a while, huh?  _

 

_ Fuck yes, definitely.  _

 

Nolan was annoyed. He was tired and frustrated and frankly, pissed off. And now they had the audacity to let him witness this piece of half muttered and half moaned conversation, making him wonder what it could possibly be that they were trying out. It was none of his business, really. He knew that. It was just- well, the thing was that whatever they were doing, it caused ragged breathing and desperate whines to creep through the wall and into his slightly interested ears. Oh yes, and also the fact that he was now hard. Fully hard. Nothing half about it. 

 

Nolan closed his eyes and let his head fall back against his chair, his lips parting as he pulled down his boxers and freed his cock, feeling the weight of it in his hand, tugging the foreskin back, playing around a little without giving himself much friction, getting lost in the sounds he was hearing. 

 

As ashamed as Nolan was of it by daylight, he couldn’t help the same fantasy starting to play in his mind whenever he allowed himself to let go like this, whenever he was listening to two our three our all of those boys fucking without seeing them, touching himself and pretending that it wasn’t his own hand stroking him into oblivion. He couldn’t help it, and so he laid back and dreamed of them all, himself in the middle, his deepest desires fulfilled by six pairs of hands and six slightly differently tasting mouths on him, by six cocks varying in size and thickness and the rhythm with which they fucked him senseless. 

 

Nolan bit into his own hand as he came, swallowing down the strangled cry as well as he could, not wanting Liam or anybody else to know that he’d had his fun along with them. 

 

The next school day was awfully long, the young minds he was trying to shape into something useful to the society awfully lazy, his patience atypically… well, absent, to be completely honest. Nolan couldn’t put a finger on what exactly it was that was bothering him, what exactly that tingle inside his gut was telling him to do, at least not until he returned home, seeing his laptop resting on his desk, sitting down in front of it, remembering Liam’s words from the previous night.

 

_ Time to try something new every once in a while. _

 

Nolan wasn’t exactly the most exciting person in the world regarding his sex-life, even the one he had only with himself, but at least he was now ready to go searching for an alternative to the same five porn movies he kept rewatching. He liked routine, liked knowing what he was doing, liked the certainty of things repeating themselves in the exact same way every day or week. You could probably call him boring, but the good thing about it was, the hunt for new porn alone had him panting and excited, soon squirming in his chair, his hand trembling slightly before he clicked on yet another intriguing video. 

 

A few hours in, Nolan found a real treasure. Basically, it was like someone had taken notes during his shameless dream about Liam and his fuckbuddies and then actually filmed it. It was perfect. So perfect that Nolan was completely captivated by it, turning up the sound because it seemed like a sin not to hear every whisper, getting completely naked and nicely lubed up before he started jerking his dick, wanting to enjoy every second of his new discovery to the full possible extent. 

 

It was everything he’d ever dreamed of, and then a little beyond that. The video started with a young man jerking his rather impressive dick before he was caught by another man, tall and well-built, talking to the other one in a harsh tone and with one hand wrapped around his throat, demanding an explanation while he was making it extremely hard to talk at all. Nolan put a hand over his adam’s apple and concentrated on the sensation as he swallowed, tightening his fingers, feeling his senses sharpening as his breathing turned shallow. 

 

Apparently, the proper punishment for the porn guy who’d been caught masturbating required for the other guy to call a group of his friends over, every single one of them incredibly sexy, their bodies as sinful as their voices, but what really made Nolan weak was the way they all had their eyes on the poor guy in the middle. And in that guy’s face, he could clearly see the mix of fear of his punishment and sheer lust. 

 

Before the real action even began, Nolan knew that he’d found exactly what he wanted. He wanted to be that guy, wanted to be manhandled by several strong hands on him, wanted to be pinned down or held up, wanted to hear those slaps ringing through the air, wanted to look down on himself to find red marks and scratches all over his skin. They were all talking so dirty to the boy in their middle, occasionally pulling his head up roughly by the hair, making him gasp for air and whimper in pain, but he didn’t seem to mind it one bit. 

 

When one of the guys in the video suddenly stepped up with a smirk on his face and a blindfold in his hand, Nolan couldn’t suppress a loud moan. Fuck, in a way being blindfolded would be like lying on the other side of the wall, blind but perfectly able to hear, the little guessing game who exactly it was whenever something happened to him only adding to the thrill of it. 

 

But it didn’t stop at the blindfold. The guy was held back by two of the others while the rest took their sweet time with tying him up. Not just handcuffing him, or binding him to a bar to keep him from moving away, no, what they created was downright art. A thin blue rope was draped over his shoulder and wrapped around his upper arms, all the way down to his wrists that were bound together behind his back. Nolan imagined being helpless like that, the thought sending a shiver down his spine. It looked breathtakingly beautiful. 

 

Another piece of rope at either side was meant to cover his legs, the lovely blue color in perfect contrast to the light skin of his thick thighs. He was asked to get on his knees before his ankles were fixed to the knot between his wrists, stealing away the man’s possibility to move. “How does it feel?” one of the other men asked him. Nolan wanted to answer with an  _ Incredible  _ before he realized he didn’t know what it really felt like. He wasn’t the one on his knees, blindfolded and prettily tied up and completely in the hands of six gorgeous guys waiting to have their way with him. 

 

But damn, did he want to. Finally, after weeks of listening to Liam and his lovers having their fun at the other side of the wall, after sleepless nights and hopeless thirsting, at least he now knew exactly what it was that he wanted, and the next time sex noises would keep him from sleeping, Nolan would replay the video in his head, only then it would be him in the middle and Corey tying him up while Garrett would keep him down, Brett pulling his hair and Theo rasping commands in his ear, Mason dragging his fingernails across his chest and Liam biting down on his neck. 

 

The first time Nolan came was when the blindfolded one was getting his face fucked roughly, a huge cock pressing down his throat relentlessly, caring fingers wiping away the tears streaming down his cheeks as he coughed and gagged, another hand playing with his nipples, pinching and twisting while yet another one had its grip tight around the base of his cock. They worked him up enough to push him towards the edge of an orgasm quickly, but not over it, holding him back by the ropes gracing his limbs. The poor guy whined and thrashed when he was ready to shoot his load, but the hand left his cock a moment too early, and so the sheer amount of lust kept rocking his body, but didn’t get a chance to be let out. 

 

For Nolan, though, it was too late and too hot and too damn impossible to follow the example of the porn guy and let go in time. He bucked his hips up and met his own rocking movements with the tight fist around his cock, pumping wildly, the other hand on his nipple, his mind pretending that those weren’t his own hands, and that there were far more than two on him, touching him greedily, some of them gently and some of them roughly, flooding his body with too many sensations at once until he shot thick spurts of cum all over himself.

 

Nolan’s hand around his spasming dick stilled, but only for a minute, because the guy in the video that he wished to be was suddenly being pushed forward, falling into the strong arms of one of the others who held him by the shoulders and tenderly caressed his face, the ropes pulling his legs up and apart, his ass now perfectly splayed out, high up in the air, everybody’s hungry eyes on it, praising words about it being uttered in low and gravelly voices. 

 

Every touch of a finger on his back made the young man twitch and hiss or moan, every slap on his beautifully bouncing ass had him whimpering and arching his back, every kiss earned a shudder. Nolan was incredibly fascinated by the seemingly endless ways a hyper-sensitized body could react to the tiniest bits of stimulation, but what his own body did was even more impressing then, because it reacted along with the video, emulating every jerk and every held breath, even when it wasn’t being touched itself. 

 

He imagined what it would feel like to have several pairs of hands reaching for his ass at once, kneading the cheeks and pulling them apart, a finger brushing his hole, a hand fondling his balls, hot breath ghosting over his lower back as he watched exactly that happening on his laptop screen, imagined a thumb rubbing over his lips at the same time as one rubbed and teased his entrance, pushed two of his own fingers into his mouth and sucked on them to make the thought more real, watched a tongue flicking over the tight rim of the blindfolded lucky one. 

 

The second time Nolan came, he didn’t even need to touch his cock. He tried to focus his eyes on the video when one of the hot guys, one with a dark beard that looked perfectly scratchy against the smooth skin of the boy’s ass, began rimming said ass, two of the others pulling the round globes left and right of his face apart for him as he delved his tongue inside, pushing slowly and with caution at first, then bobbing his head and properly eating the moaning mess of a boy out. 

 

Nolan could feel the effect it had tingling in every part of his body, but it wasn’t enough, he hadn’t gone soft after his previous climax and was leaking against his stomach again, ready to come yet again. All it took was for him to lift up his legs and sink further down in his chair, to place his feet against the desk in front of him and spread his slightly trembling thighs, to take his fingers out of his mouth and rub them over his hole, mimicking the porn guy’s tongue with the tip of his middle finger until he had enough of the teasing, pushing two fingers inside to feel the beautiful burning that came with being stretched open, only moving them in and out a few times before he spilled his load again. 

 

Nolan could have continued like that. He was only twenty minutes into the video that was just short of an hour and he’d already had two incredibly intense orgasms, but the excitement over his newly found treasure was so great that it didn’t allow him to go soft. He sat in his chair with his legs spread, panting, his body too sensitive at the moment to be touched, but what he was seeing and hearing already did enough to him.

 

He watched as the blindfolded guy trembled on his shaky knees. Every time a hand brushed his body, it made him jerk away from the touch just for a millisecond, and then he strained towards the warmth and the contact as if he was starving for it. It was probably that what went under Nolan’s skin so fast, what made him feel like he was the one blinded and on his knees, the need. 

 

It was easy to pretend that it wasn’t there when you had nothing to remind you of it. You could perfectly go ahead and be satisfied with a life like Nolan’s. He was a grown-up man who had his shit together, had the job he’d always wanted and enough money to get by and put a bit aside every month, he was healthy and so was his family, he had amazing friends and a good life, went on vacation twice a year, had finally visited Paris just a few weeks earlier. Looking at the whole picture, Nolan had nothing to complain about. 

 

It took moments like the one the previous night when he’d woken up, moments to remind him that there was still something missing from his life, something to truly excite him, to make him feel like being reckless could be worth the fun, something hot and sparkly instead of warm and safe. It took guys like Liam and sounds like the sex noises from his bedroom to show Nolan that there were things he was curious to see, to hear, to taste and touch and feel. His own hand was perfectly capable of satiating his body’s needs, but as he watched more and more of that video, the suspicion arose inside him that maybe there were needs coming from deeper inside him. 

 

Nolan realized that he had long left his comfort zone. He was soaring somewhere entirely out of that same old corner inside his own mind. Because it wasn’t enough for him anymore. Jerking off at night while Liam and the others had their fun next door wasn’t enough for him anymore. Sitting in front of his laptop with his dick in hand wasn’t enough for him anymore. Getting out the toy from the box underneath his bed every blue moon wasn’t enough anymore. Because suddenly, Nolan’s eyes were open to an entire world of new possibilities. 

 

“God,” he whispered, “I want you to touch me so badly.” 

 

Although he was aware that he was only talking to himself, Nolan couldn’t keep it in anymore. He finally knew what he wanted, and it needed to be said, even if he had nobody to listen, let alone fulfill his filthy wishes. He was discovering himself and he needed that. 

 

“Shit, I want you to tie me up.” 

 

The blue ropes looked so good on the pale skin. They were just tight enough to let the guy feel them with every tiny move of his body. 

 

“I want you to put me on my knees.” 

 

He would have been splayed out on the ground if not for the strong arms holding him up by the chest and hips. He wasn’t moving, he was being moved. 

 

“I want to feel all of you guys’ hands on me.” 

 

Nolan didn’t know where to look with so many fingers stroking the skin, tugging at the ropes, pulling the hair, slapping the guy’s ass, moving around and inside his hole, holding him, taking care of him, wrecking him good and hard, killing him gently. 

 

“I want to do whatever pleases you.” 

 

Every roughly spoken command sent a shiver down his spine. He could almost feel the hot breath ghosting over his own skin. The bound boy was being ordered around as if there was anything he could do, but they didn’t care, demanded for him to try his best just to watch him struggling as he arched his back and craned his neck and almost fell over when he attempted to reach for a body part he was supposed to suck on. 

 

“I want you to take from me whatever you need. I only want to serve your pleasure.” 

 

The poor boy’s leaking dick was hanging between his spread legs untouched while his ass was being thoroughly used. Just a moment later he’d had several fingers and three different dicks inside him, taking everything as well as he could, whimpering when he was being left empty. 

 

Nolan couldn’t take any actual contact to his skin so soon after the previous climax, but that didn’t keep him from moving his hips in circles in his chair, rutting against the leather, his cock hard and heavy on his stomach, steadily giving off small pretty white pearls of precum. He kept his hands to his neck and chest area at first, then moved on to the insides of his thighs as his movements turned more and more into thrusts up into the air.

 

He wondered whether he even would have been able to take a cock as big as the one that the tied up one in the video was being gifted. Nolan knew he would have loved to find out, to stick his ass in air and wait for the burning, to bite his own lips while getting adjusted, to be filled up more than ever before, and then fucked into the damn ground. 

 

“I want you to fuck me,” he whined, thrashing around in his chair, nails digging into his thighs. “All of you. I want all of you to fuck me. I want you to take me and use me. I want you to take turns on me until you’re all done. God I just need those dicks so badly. I’m gonna be your little slut. I’m gonna let you do anything to me if you’ll just fuck me.” 

 

Just in the right moment, the man kneeling behind the blindfolded boy fastened his pace and caused the moans escaping his lips to turn into high pitched half breathed screams and whimpers, the slaps of skin against skin echoing through Nolan’s head as he came yet again, lifting his ass out off the chair and just spasming for several long moments, making his messed up chest looking like he actually had been with more than one other guy. 

 

Caught up in the high of his orgasm, Nolan didn’t realize at first that the faint voice he was hearing wasn’t coming from his laptop. 

 

“That’s a very tempting offer, Noleyboy.” 

 

No, the voice definitely didn’t belong in the porn movie, not when it was using his name. Or rather, the nickname Liam had decided to call him all those years ago. Not when sounded awfully familiar to him, almost like he heard it every day. 

 

“You’re gonna let me do anything to you, huh?” Liam asked with a smirk as he entered the room, leaving Nolan speechless and blushing and deeply embarrassed, sitting down right on the desk in front of Nolan and next to the laptop that was still playing the porn video. And he was even smiling. He just sat there looking Nolan straight in the eyes as if his chest wasn’t covered in his own cum and his dick wasn’t right there in front of Liam’s eyes, as if that was a completely normal way to start a conversation between friends and roommates. 

 

“I’m not…” 

 

Nolan was going to say  _ I wasn’t talking to you,  _ but he couldn’t. He couldn’t, because it would have been a lie. 

 

“Can you not… jesus, Liam, ever heard of the word privacy?” He knew how unnecessary and stupid the question was as soon as it had left his mouth, but that didn’t stop Liam from answering. 

 

“No, Mister Teacher,” Liam joked, “never heard of it. Can you explain it to me? Can you teach me?” He wiggled with his eyebrows suggestively. 

 

Nolan was thankful for the playful and humorous direction Liam was taking the whole situation, at least for a moment. 

 

“I hate you so much,” he mumbled, shifting in his chair uncomfortably, hyper-aware of his nudity. 

 

“No you don’t,” Liam smiled and nudged him lightly with one foot against his knee. 

 

“No I don’t,” Nolan sighed. 

 

If only Liam could have left it at that. It would have been the right moment to leave Nolan alone to get cleaned up and dressed before they would have pretended like the whole thing had never happened. But of course, Liam didn’t let him off the hook so easily. 

 

“You love me,” he declared, a mischievous shimmer in his eyes, the grin spreading across his face very badly held back. “In fact, you love me so much that you want me to touch you. You want me to tie you up.” He let out a laugh. “Naughty. I like it. You want me to put you on your knees. You want to please me. You want me to fuck you.” 

 

Nolan should have stopped him from talking. He should have interrupted him, or should have just gotten up and walked away. Hell, at least he should have taken his damn knee away to break the body contact. He shouldn’t have sat there and swallowed thickly while listening. He shouldn’t have let Liam see the effect his voice speaking those filthy things had on his dick. He shouldn’t have, but Nolan was weak. 

 

“Liam,” he whispered, “please stop.”

 

“Why?” Liam asked, sounding genuine. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” He pointed at the laptop screen that was showing the grand finale of six tall and sexy dudes fucking the brains out of a tied up and blindfolded guy. 

 

“Yeah, there is,” Nolan objected. “What’s wrong with it is that you were obviously watching me watching it. Listening to those things I said.” 

 

“Yeah,” Liam nodded, “because it was fucking hot.” 

 

Nolan genuinely didn’t know how to process that information. The fact that he was naked and smeared in cum while Liam wasn’t didn’t make it any easier. “Look,” he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “you’re a good friend, okay? So can you please act like a good friend now and just leave my room and never talk about this ever again?” 

 

“Why?” Liam repeated his question. What was so hard to understand about that? The shame was written all over Nolan’s face in bright red capitalized letters. 

 

“Please, Liam,” Nolan begged, “don’t make me spell it out to you.” 

 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t get it. You were clearly enjoying yourself. And the things you said…” 

 

It wasn’t until then that Nolan noticed that he had entirely misread the situation. Liam wasn’t calling him out or making fun of him. At least it would have been entirely ineffective considering the huge bulge straining against Liam’s own pants. 

 

“Hold on a second,” Nolan gasped, “What did you come in here for?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Liam shrugged, “to learn more about that fantasy of yours, I guess. Sounded like you have that pretty well played out in your head.” 

 

“Yeah,” Nolan admitted, “but you do realize who I was talking about, right?” 

 

“I was hoping me, to be honest,” Liam replied. 

 

“Yeah but…” Nolan didn’t know how to say it. He felt like he wasn’t allowed to. He’d already overstepped enough boundaries for one day.

 

“Oh, right,” Liam said with a nod towards the laptop, although the screen had gone black by then, “you mean the fact that you were dreaming of a few more than just my hands touching you. Like in the video? Is that what you want?” 

 

Nolan looked up at him, ready to bite back with a half sarcastic answer, but he decided against it. Liam’s eyes were on him and wide open, bearing a curiosity that made him appear young and somehow different to the Liam he usually presented. Softer, maybe. 

 

“Maybe,” he confessed, averting his eyes and blushing even more. “It’s not like I’ve thought that much about it. It’s just…” 

 

“What?” Liam wanted to know. “Tell me, Nolan.” He jumped off of the desk and dropped to his knees, taking Nolan’s hand in his own and squeezing it. 

 

God only knew what exactly about the awkward position caused Nolan to actually open up to his friend. “It’s just that I’ve been having trouble sleeping lately,” he explained shyly. “You know, the walls in this apartment are really thin.” 

 

“Oh,” Liam made, seemingly surprised. “You mean you’ve been hearing us.”

 

“Yep,” Nolan nodded, “loud and clear,  _ Daddy . _ ” 

 

“You could have told me though,” Liam replied softly. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

 

Nolan shrugged. “Apparently because I prefered lying in bed all night long and having inappropriate thoughts of you guys.” 

 

“Holy shit,” Liam gasped. “Is that why you were watching that video? Because of us? Are those the kind of thoughts you’re talking about?” 

 

Nolan didn’t have it in him to answer with a yes. He just nodded. 

 

“Nolan,” Liam said, pulling his chin up to meet his eyes. “I want you to be honest with me. I won’t judge you. I promise. And this conversation never needs to leave this room, okay?” 

 

“Okay,” Nolan gave in. 

 

“Tell me why you chose that video. What do you like about it?” 

 

Nolan still felt like it could be a trap, like someone was going to jump out from behind the curtain as soon as he’d said it and show him the youtube video of him confessing his deepest sexual desires. But something was drawing him to Liam like a magnet, to his closest friend who was offering genuine interest in the new side of himself Nolan had just discovered, and he couldn’t keep it in, wanted the thrill as much as he feared it, wanted to keep his heartbeat at a racing pace although it seemed to make him weak. 

 

“The blindfold,” Nolan said. “The ropes. Did you see how helpless that guy in the middle was? How the others just… used him. How he couldn’t do anything but take it?” 

 

“Yes,” Liam nodded. “That was pretty hot. He looked beautiful with those ropes on him.” 

 

“Yeah, right? And how he was being touched from all sides and it just looked like it felt so good for him. When one pair of hands was all soft and another one was spanking him and I couldn’t tell which one he enjoyed more.” 

 

Nolan hadn’t intended to be quite so honest, but with every word he said, he realized how many thoughts he had on the topic, and with every enthusiastic nod of Liam’s head, he knew that he wanted to tell him all of them. 

 

“Not gonna lie,” Liam rasped in a low and sexy voice that Nolan swore sounded differently than it usually did, “I got a little distracted from the video by you. I do agree that it’s a very good one, but I can’t deny the fact that my eyes were on you.” 

 

“Me?” Nolan asked. 

 

“Yeah, you. You and the way you touched yourself. How damn responsive your body was to that video. How it took you so little to come so hard.” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Nolan replied, looking down at his chest. “It doesn’t usually happen. Like, not like this. But it’s been a long time since anything’s excited me this much.” 

 

“God, Noleyboy,” Liam sighed, reaching out to caress his cheek. “Do you have any idea how hot this is? How beautiful you look like this?”

 

A part of Nolan was surprised that Liam didn’t try to come onto him. The looks in his eyes and the words pouring from his lips certainly made it seem like he was interested. Interested in more. Interested in him. But the touches on his hand and face were so gentle, entirely lacking any form of greediness. 

 

“Did you imagine it was you being tied up?” Liam wanted to know. 

 

“Yes,” Nolan answered truthfully. 

 

“And did you imagine being treated like that guy. Being taken care of by six other men at once?”

 

“Yes,” he confirmed again. 

 

“And is that why you didn’t even make it to the end of the video before coming three fucking times?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Nolan felt relieved as it was out, relieved and incredibly turned on by the dark shimmer in Liam’s eyes. There was a sizzling tension between the two of them, the entire scene being completely unlike anything they’d ever experienced together before, adrenaline rushing through Nolan like it never had before. 

 

“One last question,” Liam said, licking his lips. “Who did you imagine those six people to be?” 

 

Nolan swallowed. He knew that Liam knew the answer. What he didn’t know was what Liam would say next. What would be the consequence to his dirty fantasies about Liam’s lovers? There was only one way to find out. 

 

“You,” Nolan whispered. “Mason. Corey. Garrett. Brett. And Theo.” 

 

“I want you to know how hard it is right now for me not to lick that cum off your chest and kiss you with it on my tongue,” Liam breathed out. 

 

“Why don’t you do it, then?” Nolan asked, the sheer amount of lust in fogging up his brain shutting off his filter. 

 

“Because we like to share,” Liam answered with a grin. 

 

“What?” Nolan asked dumbly. “What do you mean,  _ we like to share _ ?” Holy shit - what  _ did  _ he mean by that? 

 

“Me,” Liam explained patiently, “Mason. Corey. Garrett. Brett. And Theo. We like to share. As hard as it is right now, I’m not going to keep you to myself.” 

 

Nolan could barely breathe. It was one thing to get a little crazy for one day and allow himself a bit of pleasure he usually didn’t. It was an absolutely unexpected twist to be caught by his best friend and roommate and have a heartfelt conversation about his ultimate sex fantasy. It was the sound of heaven to have Liam say that he wanted to kiss him. But it was absolutely not possible for his brain to even attempt to process the suggestion that all of those incredibly sexy men would actually want him when they could have anybody, when they already had each other. 

 

“You’re not actually saying you’d like to share  _ me _ , are you? Because I might faint.” 

 

“Unless that’s not something you want, of course,” Liam said calmly. 

 

“Are you kidding me?” Nolan asked in reply. “Oh my God, but how do you even know? I mean, you can’t just assume the others like me as well. I’m pretty sure Theo doesn’t. And oh sweet jesus, what about Brett?” 

 

“Okay so don’t freak out about this, but you’re actually something… well, something that’s been discussed before. So I do know, in fact,” Liam declared. 

 

“What?” Nolan had lost count of how many times he’d reacted that way already, but there was simply too much new and completely overwhelming information. “You guys have talked about me?” 

 

“Quite often actually,” Liam confirmed, “especially those recent weeks.” 

 

“What did I do wrong, then?” Nolan wanted to know. 

 

Now it was Liam’s turn to look confused. “What do you mean? Who said you did anything wrong?” 

 

“Well, if you’ve been talking about me, and you say you as well as the others like me, and you’re all obviously very open to having sex with several people at once, then how come you never mentioned anything? You never even tried anything with me.” 

 

“No, no, no,” Liam shook his head, taking Nolan’s face in his hands. “That’s not... that has nothing to do with anything about you being wrong. I just… Look, we’ve been friends forever, right? And I’ve never seen you dating anybody. And those few times back in high school when I tried to hook you up with somebody, you had so little interest in that that I gave up. And you never made it seem like you wanted anybody. Like, really wanted them. See, the thing is, I really like sex a lot, and I’m not hiding that. And you’re just… the complete opposite of me in that regard and so I always thought, well, to be completely honest with you, I thought you weren’t into sex.” 

 

Nolan laughed. He looked at Liam to see if maybe he was kidding and then burst out laughing loudly. Thinking back to all the precautions he’d taken specifically in order not to let Liam catch him while jerking off, keeping his very rare hook-ups to himself simply because none of those people had mattered enough to make him want something serious, it was absolutely hilarious. 

 

Nolan was still laughing when he grabbed Liam’s hand and dragged it away from his neck, putting it over his dick that was as hard as it had ever been. “You wanna rethink that maybe?” 

 

“I obviously know better now,” Liam laughed, pulling his hand away and rubbing Nolan’s thigh instead. 

 

“Good,” Nolan said, “because after this eye-opening conversation, I’m as much into sex as a man can be.” 

 

“Say the word and I’ll call the guys over,” Liam winked at him. 

 

“Seriously? Like, tonight? Just like that?” 

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Liam shrugged. 

 

“Oh my God,” Nolan breathed out, “and here I was thinking my birthday is still two weeks away.” 

 

Liam got up to his feet and straightened his shoulders, taking a step back and away from Nolan, his smile turning into a serious expression. “I mean it,” he said. “After the things I just learned about you, I couldn’t want you any more badly. And I’ll get the others here to at least talk about this. I’ll do it, I’m not playing around here. But not until you explicitly tell me to do it. I want us to be one hundred percent clear about this, Nolan. If you want me to, I’m going to leave your room right now and not ever tell anybody what I saw and heard. I’d never do that. You can have me. And you can have any of the other guys who’s down. But that needs to come from you.” 

 

Nolan swallowed thickly. Suddenly, with a little space between him and Liam and the soft, almost concerned expression on his friend’s face, the whole thing turned into something real, into something that was actually attainable. There was a possibility right in front of him, and all Nolan had to do was to ask for it, but he’d never even known about this fantasy, and he felt like he was going from zero to sex-orgy just a little too quickly for his mind to keep track. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled, “please don’t think I’m not intrigued. I am. This just really comes a little unexpected.” 

 

“It’s fine, I get it,” Liam shrugged, “and you don’t have to make a decision right now. You can think about it for as long as you need.” 

 

***

 

Nolan had thought about it. He’d thought about it in bed that same night that Liam had caught him, and then in his classroom before first period and during every break and on his way home. He’d thought about it thoroughly while re-watching the porn video Liam had interrupted, each of the dozen times he’d done so. He’d thought about it when he’d heard Liam welcoming deep and familiar voices into their home from the safety of his room, when his heartbeat had started racing and something inside his belly had come alive.

 

Liam had apparently made quite an effort not to disturb his sleep anymore, but Nolan had also been lying awake thinking about it when a thin wall had once again been the only thing separating him from them, and from the adventure he could have been having, from the fantasy he could have been part of. A thin wall and a question. 

 

Three days and he’d caved in. He’d asked for it, with a blush creeping down from his face to his chest and a hoarse voice almost as shaky as his hands, he’d finally approached Liam and asked for it. 

 

“Whatever your heart desires, Noleyboy,” Liam had smiled at him, reaching for the phone in his pocket immediately. 

 

One of the main reasons why Nolan hadn’t had any mentionable romance or sex life so far was the fact that he was socially a little awkward. Not completely hopeless, probably, not to the extent where he’d make a complete fool of himself or get a panic attack while talking to other people, but it was bad enough for him to seek safety in the privacy of his home instead of going out with Liam all the time. 

 

He knew he was a smart guy, and he guessed his sense of humor spoke in favor of him as well, so whenever someone approached him and engaged him into a conversation, Nolan was perfectly fine, but it wasn’t like a queue of nice people willing to get to know him was waiting outside the door of his bedroom. Of course, no matter how used he was to awkward situations and nervous tension, it could always get worse. Which it did. 

 

It was downright terrifying to be sitting on the sofa in the living room of Liam’s and his apartment as all of the others came walking in one after the other until the too tiny room was filled by six intimidatingly attractive guys, all of their eyes on Nolan. 

 

Liam was a sweetheart, trying his best to lighten the mood, serving drinks and making small talk, telling jokes that made everybody laugh except Nolan who’d forgotten how, but every time they all collectively went back to silent staring, and it was making Nolan highly uncomfortable in their middle. 

 

None of it was their fault, of course. Nolan didn’t exactly expect them to behave any differently after Liam had basically told them that he wanted them all to tie him up and fuck him. They definitely had the right to look at him curiously, and after all, it would have hurt more if they simply hadn’t come at all. Still, the whole situation was a cringe, and all of Liam’s attempts to make it casual and comfortable remained utterly useless. 

 

It became too much when Nolan looked up and found that Brett’s eyes were on him, shimmering darkly, looking him up and down. It looked almost exactly like he’d imagined it in his wet dreams, but the feelings inside him were all wrong. Nolan was so far away from wanting to get naked in that moment. He already felt naked, exposed. They all knew his deepest desire, and he found himself in their hands, but not at all the way he’d wished to. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered as he scrambled to his feet, avoiding being caught by anybody’s eyes as he stormed out of the room and into his own. It was too much. Too many people, too much attention, not on himself but on the thing he still wasn’t convinced was okay to be wanting. Nolan fell down into his bed and buried himself beneath the sheets, pretending like he could actually disappear from the world like that. 

 

He was left in peace for a bit longer than expected before Liam knocked in his door and let himself in, sitting down carefully next to Nolan, putting one hand on his back above the sheets covering it. 

 

“That was too much at once, huh?” Liam said softly, rubbing his hand a little bit up and down. Nolan remained silent until the touch had calmed him down enough. 

 

“Yeah,” he agreed, peeking out from under his coverage, “I feel like a freak for… well, for wanting this.” 

 

Liam sighed. “Noleyboy, listen. There’s nothing wrong with having sexual desires, okay? We all do. There’s nothing wrong with asking for the things you want. We’re all grown-ups here. We can talk about it. And anything that happens with everybody’s consent and in a safe, healthy way is absolutely okay. Also, if you’re a freak for wanting this, then I know five other freaks currently sitting in our living room. And one right here on your bed.” 

 

“Really?” Nolan asked. The last time he’d had actual sex with another person had been the end of an affair with one of his colleagues. He’d ended it because he’d felt disgusted afterwards, like they’d both just been getting together once a month to give their bodies what they’d needed, and with every time it had felt a little more like he’d just wanted to get it over with. He’d always wondered whether he was going to really want somebody at some point in his life, and whether somebody else was ever going to really want him just as badly. 

 

“Oh, absolutely,” Liam answered, leaning down for a quick and gentle kiss on his cheek. “We want you, Nolan.” 

 

“I really want you too,” Nolan whispered. He could feel the memory of Liam’s kiss tingling on his skin, could feel his body being drawn to Liam’s like a magnet. “I just… I just don’t know how to make it work without freaking out again.” 

 

Liam looked at him and smiled, tugging a strand of hair behind his ear lovingly. “Actually, Mason had a pretty cool idea regarding that.” 

 

“Yeah?” Nolan was curious. He knew Mason well enough to trust in his ideas to be the best thought through ones. He had been the one to save everybody’s asses often enough before. 

 

“Yeah,” Liam nodded. “Just getting together for a sex orgy would probably be a bit much for all of us, to be honest. Plus, the other guys don’t know you the way I do, and you don’t know them that much. Considering the things you want us to do to you - not that I don’t absolutely want to do them - I figure it couldn’t hurt to build a connection first, build some trust.” 

 

Nolan considered that. Liam was probably right. He hadn’t looked at the whole thing from that viewpoint, to be honest, mostly because he trusted Liam, and he knew that Liam trusted the others, but if he was going to put himself into their hands completely, if he was going to give up all the control, maybe that wasn’t enough then. 

 

“I think you’re right about that,” Nolan agreed. 

 

“What Mason suggested,” Liam explained, “is for you to spend one night alone with each of them. One night with each of them alone before we’ll all come together. It’s up to you to decide. You decide who you want first and when you’re ready. And if you change your mind, we can stop at any point. And if after all those date nights you don’t want your fantasy fulfilled anymore, that’s cool, okay? Whatever you want, Nolan.” 

 

“Wow.” Nolan was a little speechless. “You would do that for me? All of you?” 

 

“I told you, we want you,” Liam nodded. “We would do that for you. And for us.” 

 

Nolan sat up next to Liam. He couldn’t quite get it through his head, the whole thing, the fact that somebody was interested in him, and not just one somebody, but six. Also not just interested in his body, but willing to make an effort to get to know him and make him feel comfortable with them. What he’d dreamed of was to finally get some really good sex, but as Liam was nudging his shoulder and smiling, Nolan was starting to think that he was in for just a little more than that. 

 

It was all new to him, for things to go better than anticipated, for life to offer him more than he’d asked for, and it was a little overwhelming, but it also gave Nolan the push he needed to take Liam’s hand in his own and just hold it like he’d wanted to countless times before. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispered. “You’re the best. I mean, all of you. You guys are the best. But you’re the best best.” 

 

“Do you want me to tell them to leave?” Liam offered, squeezing Nolan’s hand. 

 

For a moment, he really considered it, thought about being alone with Liam, maybe holding his hand some more, or even getting Liam to lie down with him, but then he had another idea. 

 

“No,” Nolan shook his head lightly. “Can you maybe go get Mason though?” 

 

A knowing smile spread across Liam’s face. “Sure,” he nodded, placing one quick kiss on top of Nolan’s head before he got up and disappeared back to the living room. Nolan used the minute on his own to take a deep breath, although it did nothing to calm him down. This time, the fear felt different, more like he wanted to be brave and face it than anything else. After all, a dream was about to come true for him. And it began with a faint knock on his door. 


	2. Mason

“On a scale from one to ten, how uncomfortable are you right now?” Mason asked with a soft smile on his face. He’d been polite enough to knock on the door before coming in, had sat down at the edge of the bed Nolan was resting on, face turned towards him in an open manner, his big brown eyes making it feel like his gaze was warm on Nolan’s face. He was inviting Nolan with the hand he’d placed between them, but he still kept a certain distance.

 

“Honestly?” Nolan replied with a sigh. “Pretty much a ten.”

 

“Wow, okay,” Mason said, straightening his shoulders as if he was ready to take action against Nolan’s unease.

 

“No, I mean…,” Nolan began stuttering, “I don’t mean it like that. Not because of you. I mean, it probably would be a twelve with any of the other guys.”

 

Mason cocked an eyebrow, almost accusingly, but his lips were drawn into an expression of amusement.

 

“No!” Nolan hurried to control the damage of his rashly spoken words. “That’s not what I mean either! It’s just… You’re so… Oh god, I’m already fucking this up, aren’t I?”

 

Finally, Mason reached out and placed a hand on Nolan’s knee, rubbing it carefully through his pants. “No,” he answered seriously, “you’re not. You’re just a little intimidated by the situation is all. And frankly, I think that’s fair.”

 

“But I’m the one who got us all in this situation, remember?” Nolan argued. He wished he could turn back time to the point before he’d watched that damn video and let Liam catch him, or at least he would, if it wasn’t for the warmth of Mason’s hand on his thigh.

 

“And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that, Nolan,” Mason told him calmly. “The fact that we all came here tonight for you should tell you that.”

 

Nolan wanted to believe him, but it was still a little hard. How was a guy supposed to process going from eavesdropping and fantasizing to having six super fucking hot guys sitting in his living room waiting for their turn on him? How could it even be real?

 

“You don’t think I’m a freak for listening to you? For having those… you know… thoughts about you?” Nolan had to ask. He had to be told explicitly that it wasn’t the case or he would never dare think it was true.

 

“Absolutely not;” Mason replied, shaking his head lightly, shifting a little closer. “Do you want to know what I think you are? I think you are an extremely attractive young man who none of us ever thought they’d have a chance with, but have definitely still hoped for it. You’re a man with wants and needs, and apparently also with the courage to get yourself these things. I can’t see anything there that I’d ever judge you for.”

 

“I get that we’re all nice and accepting and all that,” Nolan shrugged, “but what about Corey?”

 

Mason seemed confused. “What about him?”

 

“Well, doesn’t it bother you that I obviously thought about him too?” Nolan wanted to know. “He’s your boyfriend, right? How are you not mad about that? I was listening to him too. I wanted him to touch me. I wanted him to-” He swallowed audibly. “-to fuck me.”

 

Mason’s quizzical expression softened as he nodded understandingly. “See, Corey doesn’t belong to me. He’s my boyfriend and I love him, but I don’t see myself as entitled to make claims of his body in any way. He sleeps with Liam too, and I’m okay with that. He sleeps with Garrett and Theo and Brett, and I’m okay with that, just like he’s okay with me doing the same. He’s had a little bit of a crush on you since high school and I knew that, and I’m okay with that, because he’s never tried to hide it from me.”

 

“He’s had what?” Nolan asked incredulously. “Okay, now you’re just trying to make me feel better!”

 

“I am,” Mason nodded, “but I don’t have to make anything up for that. Corey likes you, just like I do. I’m going to tell you a little secret, Nolan.” He grinned and moved to crawl up to Nolan on his hands and knees, settling in Nolan’s lap, intertwining their fingers. Nolan was already fascinated by the proximity alone, the body weight on top of him and the scent that was perfectly familiar, but had never been so close driving him a little crazy already, his neck craned and his eyes fixated on Mason’s lips as the other boy spoke.

 

“You should have seen Corey when Liam told us about what he’d caught you doing. I knew right then that he didn’t need any time to think about it. We talked about you after Liam was gone,” Mason explained, his voice sultry, his eyes slightly lidded, his hips moving back and forth just by an inch and in incredible slowness. “Do you want to know what happened then? He got all touchy and greedy. He kissed me like he was starving.”

 

Mason let go of Nolan’s hands and moved his fingers up his arms, stroking over his shoulders and down his chest, making Nolan shudder as he slowly ran his hands down at either side of his torso. Mason leaned in until Nolan could feel his hot breath tickling on his neck, then whispered right into his ear, “I put my hand down his pants, and you know what I found there, Nolan?”

 

Nolan had a theory, the thought forcing a desperate sounding whimper out of him. He finally gathered up the courage to grab Mason by the hips and pull him closer.

 

“You wouldn’t believe me how hard he was if I told you,” Mason said. “He was all wet, Nolan. That’s what you did to him, and you didn’t even have to be there. It was just the thought of you wanting him. Of you wanting us. Do you want to know how that night ended?”

 

Nolan was breathless by then, his arms wrapped around the boy in his lap, his lips desperate to kiss him, but he didn’t dare shut Mason up just yet. “Yes,” he replied, “please, tell me.”

 

“He was looking at pictures of you as I fucked him,” Mason said. “He came all over his phone because he couldn’t put it away. And my name was definitely not the only one he screamed that night.”

 

Nolan bit down on his lip but couldn’t contain a moan. Since he knew so well what Corey sounded like while being fucked, it wasn’t very hard for him to make up the image in his mind, to picture Corey on all fours with his phone in front of him, being shoved forward and into the mattress with every hard thrust inside his ass, Mason’s hands on the pale skin creating a beautiful contrast.

 

“Are you thinking about it?” Mason asked, nibbling at the skin on Nolan’s neck, scraping his teeth over the goosebumps there.

 

“Yes,” Nolan admitted breathlessly, “so fucking hot.”

 

“You know what else is hot?”

 

“Tell me,” Nolan begged, chasing after Mason as the other boy leaned back with a smirk on his face.

 

“You, Nolan,” Mason said. “You’re so hot that it’s almost killing me. I can’t believe I finally get to touch you. Do you have any idea what you do to me with that blond hair and those infinitely long lashes and all those freckles? I bet you don’t.”

 

“Oh my god, Mason!” Nolan mumbled, hiding his blushing face in the crook of his neck. “You can’t just say that to me!”

 

“Of course I can,” Mason laughed, bringing on hand up to pull Nolan’s head away by the hair, tugging at it carefully enough so that it didn’t hurt, but harshly enough for Nolan to become aware of how painfully tight his pants were getting.

 

“You’re beautiful, Nolan,” Mason continued, looking right into his eyes. “You’re absolutely gorgeous, and those red cheeks make you even more adorable, but I still don’t get what you could possibly be shy about. You have no reason to do that.”

 

“Liam told you what kind of porn he caught me getting off to, right?” Nolan checked. “You know that I haven’t just been fantasizing about you guys, I…- I have something very specific in mind that I want you to do to me.”

 

“Yeah, he told us,” Mason nodded.

 

“Well, so you all know my kinks now,” Nolan stated, because that was exactly what he was being shy about. Even if he now knew Mason and Corey liked him, had even liked him for a while, that still didn’t change the fact that six ridiculously good looking guys knew about his ultimate sex-fantasy all of a sudden, and that he felt like he’d accidentally exposed his most intimate secret. He didn’t regret that they knew, it was just that normally, things were supposed to go in a different order when you started sleeping with someone, right? Opening all the way up about himself and making himself vulnerable was never supposed to come before the first kiss, or the first date even.

 

“Oh.” Mason seemed to think about it for a minute before he continued. “I see. I have to admit that I haven’t looked at it from your angle, apparently. Well, would it make you feel better if I told you one thing about every one of the guys that they like in bed? You know, to get us all even?”

 

Nolan almost laughed, but he realized that Mason wasn’t joking at all. At first it felt a little strange, learning something so private about them from Mason, but then again, Nolan was going to spend one night alone with each one of them. He was nervous enough about it as it was, so it probably couldn’t hurt to be prepared. Plus, he was dying to know what got all of them going and there was no way he could resist asking Mason to spill it.

 

“I think that would make me feel a lot better,” he answered, unable to keep the smile spreading over his lips under control. He got the tinglies all over and inside his body.

 

“Great,” Mason beamed at him, leaning in so close that their lips were almost touching, making Nolan arch is back and crane his neck, but pulling away so that there still remained a tiny distance between their mouths.

 

“Those informations are going to cost you,” he then whispered smugly. “A kiss each.”

 

Nolan had absolutely nothing to complain about. Kissing Mason was definitely a prize he was very happy to pay at this point.

 

“Deal,” he whispered in response, his fingers tightening on Mason’s hips to make clear he wasn’t letting him go, wasn’t going to back out of this.

 

“Okay,” Mason nodded, “first one on the lips. Who are you most curious about?”

 

“Brett,” Nolan answered without really having to think about it, then surged forward to finally press their lips together. Mason let go of his hair and cupped his face instead, holding him in place as he kissed him hungrily, licking over Nolan’s lips until he granted him entrance and almost got distracted from the things he wanted to learn about.

 

“Wow,” Mason said as he pulled away and licked his lips, “you surely know how to bargain.”

 

Nolan shrugged, this time not really ashamed of the bright pink color his cheeks must have. “It’s your turn, I believe,” he reminded.

 

“Brett is kind of an ass worshipper,” Mason said. “You can drive him crazy just by wearing something nice like a jockstrap. Show him what you’ve got. Let him play with it. He’ll eat you out for hours if you want him to.”

 

“Oh my god,” Nolan gasped. He didn’t know how to explain what hearing this did to him, just that it was dirty and hot and amazing. He had to take a few very deep breaths to gather himself before he could even think about asking about the next boy.

 

“Oh my god indeed,” Mason agreed, “but I guess you’ll see for yourself soon. Next kiss goes here.” He bared his throat and tapped his finger against the side of his neck to show Nolan where he wanted his mouth.

 

Nolan didn’t hesitate, moving his hands from Mason’s hips to his back, pushing him closer until his lips were on the soft, dark skin. They’d agreed on a kiss, but Nolan couldn’t leave it at that, needed to lick over Mason’s pulse and suck a little bruise into the skin, feeling very pleased with his work as the other boy began squirming in his lap.

 

“What about Theo?” Nolan wanted to know.

 

“You know how Theo has this incredibly sexy deep voice?” Mason asked. Of course Nolan knew. He’d totally gotten off while listening to Theo’s voice messages in a group chat before. He nodded eagerly, not even trying to hide it anymore. It was like Mason had managed to make him forget to be embarrassed somehow.

 

“Well, no matter how weak you think his voice makes you,” Mason explained, “it works even better the other way around. Theo is the ultimate sucker for dirty talk. He’ll do anything to you if you just tell him you want it. And if you start begging, he’s absolutely ruined.”

 

“Interesting,” Nolan said. He had his doubts that he could make Theo weaker with his voice than Theo could make him, but he was one hundred percent determined to test that theory. “Tell me about Corey,” he begged.

 

Mason smiled and turned his head to the other side, baring the side of his throat that was yet without any marks, but Nolan didn’t waste any time changing that, attacking the smooth skin with his lips, tongue and teeth, his dick twitching in his pants as Mason moaned loudly in reaction to his ministrations. It had something very satisfactory to it to feel Mason losing his composure just as much as Nolan himself did.

 

Mason was panting as he opened his eyes to focus on Nolan’s face again. “Corey likes to be teased,” he said, “a lot. You know you’re doing it right when he starts whining and squirming, but if you really want to give it to him good, you should push him to his absolute limits before you let him come. As often as he can take it.”

 

“How often can he take it?” Nolan asked curiously. He knew that edgeplay was a thing, but he’d never really had the patience to try it out on himself.

 

“He’s getting better,” Mason shrugged with a smug smile, “sometimes we don’t allow him to come for hours. But when he does, oh boy, it’s like nothing you’ve ever seen before, I can promise you.”

 

“Fuck, that sounds so hot,” Nolan half moaned.

 

“The fucking hottest,” Mason confirmed, suddenly discarding his shirt and sitting in Nolan’s lap with a whole lot of deliciously looking bare skin right in front of his nose.

 

Nolan moved his fingers up and down Mason’s back, feeling his spine beneath his fingertips as he watched the other boy pointing to a spot on his chest right between the prominent collarbone and a dark nipple. Nolan had to restrain himself in order not to go a little lower than Mason had demanded, placing a kiss above Mason’s heart, his head being pressed close by a hand buried in his hair. Again, he left a little bruise behind as he pulled back.

 

“Garrett,” he simply said.

 

“Mmm, Garrett,” Mason beamed, licking his lips. “Garrett is a delicious little boy, I’m telling you. All that neatly combed blond hair and the smooth skin and the friendly smile. He seems so polite, doesn’t he? Such a sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah,” Nolan nodded. It sounded about right.

 

“Well, see, Garrett’s also a little kinky underneath all that pretty niceness. He’s a bit of a cum-slut. He likes to suck dick until you come down his throat, but he likes it even more to get his pretty face painted. Can you imagine? Garrett’s face all covered in cum?”

 

“Fuck,” Nolan groaned. He could imagine it pretty well, but at the same time he suddenly felt like he needed to see it with his own eyes, like he wanted to lean down and lick some cum off of Garrett’s parted lips. He would definitely have to make Mason come soon so that he would at least be able to taste him.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Nolan?” Mason teased. “Is that what you want to do tonight?”

 

“Do you still have to ask?” Nolan countered with a quick nod down to the bulge straining against his pants. “I’m pretty sure my underwear is soaking wet by now.”

 

“Pretty sure, huh? Well, I don’t think pretty sure is good enough for me. I’d like to see to I can be _absolutely_ sure.” With those words, Mason reached for the button of Nolan’s pants, his skilled hands working awfully slowly on opening them, pulling the zipper down and granting Nolan more space at last, earning noise that was half a sigh and half a moan.

 

“Looks like you were right after all,” Mason commented on the dark spot at the front of Nolan’s strained briefs, rubbing his thumb over it, creating a maddening friction on the swollen head of Nolan’s aching cock.

 

“You still haven’t told me about Liam,” Nolan pointed out, feeling like he didn’t have much time left where he would still be able to talk as Mason continued to play with his dick through the fabric of his underwear.

 

Mason laughed. “In case you were wondering why Liam was so accepting of your nice little show while watching the video,” he began, “well, I imagine it was mostly because you looked hot as fuck. But apart from that, Liam’s a kinky little shit himself, so he’s the absolute last one to judge. It’s actually a little hard to pick just one thing about him, but I think I’m going to go with his thing for public or half public sex.”

 

“What do you mean?” Nolan asked. “Like, he likes being watched?”

 

“That too, I suppose,” Mason replied, “but not only. I think it’s about the thrill that comes with the possibility to get caught. The need to hide and keep quiet or keep a straight face even when it’s almost impossible. Doing something forbidden. It’s dirty.”

 

All of a sudden, Nolan remembered the one time when Liam had jerked off at the movies while sitting right next to him. He’d always pretended like he hadn’t noticed, although it had been utterly ridiculous all along. “Fucking hell,” Nolan gasped, “fucking Magic Mike…”

 

“He told you about the Magic Mike incident?” Mason laughed.

 

“No,” Nolan shook his head with a wry grin on his face. “I was the one he dragged along to see it.”

 

“Oh, I see. Well, anyway, you owe me a kiss for that one.”

 

“Where do you want it?” Nolan asked, focusing back from Liam to Mason, tightening his arms around him, nuzzling his nose against Mason’s chest, turning his head to follow Mason’s finger as it ran down the dark skin on his throat and his chest, brushing Nolan’s nose before it settled over his right nipple.

 

Nolan looked up as he stuck out his tongue, watching Mason’s eyes roll up as he made contact with the hardening bud, flicking his tongue over it a few times before he closed his lips around it and sucked, lightly at first and then harder until Mason was tugging at his hair with one hands and holding him close by the neck with the other, moaning and writhing.

 

“Fuck, Nolan,” Mason groaned, and then he pulled Nolan’s chin up and smashed their lips together to kiss him with sloppy hunger and burning passion, biting his lips and licking into his mouth, sucking on his tongue in a way that lead a few fresh beads of precum slick up the tip of Nolan’s dick.

 

It was Nolan who had needed a little convincing and encouragement at first, but now it was Nolan who grew impatient incredibly fast, so pulled his shirt over his head and threw it away carelessly, leaning forward and pushing Mason back by the shoulders until he was on his back on the mattress and Nolan hovering above him, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down, getting rid of the socks and his own unnecessary clothing articles too as he was already on it. Mason groaned as he spread his legs apart and Nolan settled between them, lowering his body slowly until their dicks were rubbing against each other.

 

“Not so shy anymore, huh?” Mason remarked as Nolan pulled both of their underwear with quick, purposeful movements, hissing when hot skin was finally touching hot skin between their bodies, beginning to move his hips in lazy circles.

 

“I think I’m past that,” Nolan smiled. The part of his brain that was responsible for nervousness had simply shut itself off.

 

“Does that mean you want to do it?” Mason asked. “You want to have sex with me tonight?”

 

“Yes,” Nolan answered, “do you?”

 

“So badly,” Mason replied breathlessly, leaning up to chase Nolan’s lips with his own, pulling him down and swallowing his moans.

 

“Wait,” Nolan said, using all his strength to pull away, his forehead resting against Mason’s shoulder as he caught his breath.

 

“What?” Mason asked in confusion.

 

“One is still missing,” Nolan said, “you. Tell me one of your kinks.”

 

Clearly, Mason hadn’t expected that, and Nolan smiled at himself, highly pleased with being able to surprise the other boy.

 

It took a brief moment, but then Mason shook his surprise off and gave his lips another quick peck. “Alright,” he said, “I guess that’s fair. Let’s see. I guess I’m pretty vanilla compared to the other guys, but there are definitely a few things that can destroy me pretty well.”

 

“Good,” Nolan smiled, “I’m intrigued.”

.

“I like to be fucked just after coming,” Mason told him. “I love it when I’m all high on an orgasm and hypersensitive and weak. That’s when I like to get fucked fast and hard until I can’t think anymore.”

 

Nolan swallowed, looking down into the big brown eyes that were trained on his face. “You want me to do that to you, Mason?” He asked. “You want me to make you come and then fuck your brains out?”

 

Mason spread his legs a little wider and wrapped them around Nolan, crossing his ankles behind Nolan and digging his heels into Nolan’s ass to push him closer. “Please,” he begged.

 

Nolan felt like a kid that had just been let loose in a candy store. There were so many ways to make a man come, so many parts of Mason’s body he still wanted to explore, so much soft skin for him to taste, so many new things to learn and discover, and yet he was too greedy to go about it strategically. Instead, Nolan followed his body’s instincts and went for another sloppy kiss before making his way down across Mason’s body, dragging his lips and the tip of his tongue over his chest and both nipples, down his soft belly and through the trail of dark hair leading to his ultimate destination.

 

His hands busy feeling the muscles twitch beneath Mason’s skin, heavy panting filling the room, Nolan nuzzled his nose against Mason’s crotch at first, placing soft little kisses and kitten licks everywhere before he finally sucked his balls into his mouth, chuckling as Mason jumped a little at first and then strained towards him.

 

He pushed Mason’s legs up and held them in place with one hand at either side, his dick twitching with joy as the little puckered hole between the round globes of Mason’s ass came into sight. Nolan had to fight himself in order not to dive right in and start eating him out, kissing everywhere around it instead, burying his teeth in the soft flesh of Mason’s ass until he’d left several bite marks behind.

 

“Fucking hell, Nolan,” Mason gasped as he finally got close enough to almost lick over his entrance. “I genuinely don’t think I’m going to survive this.”

 

“Good,” Nolan said before biting down again, talking with Mason’s skin between his teeth. “You’re not supposed to.”

 

Grinding against the mattress beneath him to offer his aching cock some friction, Nolan licked a wet stripe up between Mason’s cheeks, over his hole and across his balls, then up the entire length of his dick to the shiny pink tip peeking out from the foreskin. Nolan was no expert in that area, but he found that Mason had an exceptionally pretty dick, long and thick and uncut, resting heavy against his stomach and weeping, making a slight curve to the left, very much tempting Nolan to just swallow it down.

 

Instead, he repeated the same action a few times, making sure that Mason was absolutely desperate by the time he close his lips around him, sucking lightly, spreading a little bit of precum with his tongue, moaning at the salty taste before he let go with a plop.

 

“There’s lube and a condom in the second drawer of the nightstand,” he said to Mason, “I got a feeling this is not going to take us very long. Well, at least not for the first round.”

 

“Good call,” Mason agreed, reaching out with one arm to rummage through the drawer and throw Nolan a bottle of lube and a condom a few moments later while Nolan had already swallowed his cock halfway down again.

 

Seeing as Mason could barely keep himself from bucking up into his mouth, Nolan uncapped the lube and spread it on his fingers quickly, rubbing them over Mason’s entrance a few times. It was the hottest fucking thing how the other both was squirming beneath him in his attempts to both get his cock further down Nolan’s throat and push down onto his fingers, but Nolan enjoyed teasing him far too much to comply to his body’s pleas immediately. He kept rubbing and drawing little circles with one finger, pushing against Mason’s hole but not inside, adding just enough pressure for the tight ring of muscle to give way, but not taking advantage of it yet. He bobbed his head up and down, relaxing his throat, hollowing his cheeks and sucking, knowing that he could take Mason a lot deeper if he really tried, but he took his sweet time.

 

“Oh my lord,” Mason moaned, fisting one hand in the sheets beneath him and one in Nolan’s hair to push him down around him. “You’re going to be the end of me.”

 

“No,” Nolan said breathlessly after letting go of his cock. “Not yet anyway. Not tonight. I still need you. I don’t think I can go on with that dick in my life. Or that perfect tight little ass right here.”

 

The next time he took Mason in his mouth, Nolan went all the way down at once, not stopping when he gagged a little, simply trying to relax his throat as well as he could around the thick cock, clearly catching Mason off guard, earning a whimper at first and then a proper sob as his nose was pressed against Mason’s skin.

 

“Fuuuuck,” Mason groaned, but Nolan wasn’t even close to done with him and decided to finally push one finger inside his ass, feeling the tight muscle clench around it at first and then relax, moving in and out slowly, adding a little more lube and spreading it before he pushed inside again, moving his finger around in circles. The bit of voice in Mason’s breathless moans turned a little more high pitched with every move, the messy snaps of his hips a little more out of control as he tried to chase his own satisfaction between Nolan’s mouth and his fingers.

 

Nolan could tell that Mason was getting close by the twitching of his thighs and the more and more incomprehensible curses falling from his lips, so he added another finger and increased the pace with which he was bobbing his head and fucking his fingers inside of Mason, grinding against the bed in the sweet prospect of finally getting into that perfectly shaped ass as soon as Mason would come, moaning around a twitching dick that was now hitting against the back of his throat over and over.

 

Mason tightened the grip in Nolan’s hair and arched his back off of the bed. “Don’t stop now, Nolan,” he panted, “I’m so fucking close. I’m almost ready for you. Fuuuuck.”

 

Nolan decided to give his everything and went that last, almost impossible little bit faster and harder, his throat hurting in the best ways, tears welling up inside his eyes as he kept going and going, pushing harder, driving Mason higher, having no mercy to spare on Mason or himself, almost coming too as Mason clenched his ass tight around his fingers and forced his head still with a vice like grip in his hair, crying out Nolan’s name, emptying a ridiculous load inside Nolan’s mouth that he was having trouble to swallow down entirely.

 

“Get up here,” Mason commanded, although he could barely speak, his chest heaving and sinking, his breathing ragged, his eyes lidded, his body slack except for his dick that was still just as hard as before his orgasm.

 

Nolan had never seen anything like the image of Mason lying there, splayed out beneath him, looking properly wrecked already and still asking for more, unable to keep his legs up without Nolan’s help, but greedily kissing him and sucking on his tongue, chasing his own taste around Nolan’s mouth.

 

“Fuck me,” he begged.

 

Nolan didn’t need to be asked twice before he had the condom rolled down and his dick lined up, dribbling a little more lube on the tip before he slowly pushed inside. Mason winced at being stretched, naturally. Nolan’s cock was considerably bigger than two fingers.

 

“Is that okay?” Nolan asked as he pushed inside, almost losing his mind from the way Mason’s tight ass was massaging his dick, solling his hips as carefully as he could manage. He couldn’t even imagine what it must feel like, how intense it must be for Mason.

 

“You feel fucking amazing,” Mason sighed, “just try not to touch my dick, okay? I don’t think I can take that right now.”

 

“Okay,” Nolan nodded, leaning down for another kiss, letting Mason’s tongue slipping in and out of his mouth dictate his rhythm, following suit by rocking his hips with the same pace, going faster by the minute until he reached the point that pushed him towards his own orgasm.

 

“Harder,” Mason urged. He couldn’t believe that Mason could want this, that he could take this much at once without a damn fucking break, but he wasn’t going to complain about it, especially not when Mason’s hands came down to grab his ass and pull his cheeks apart while simultaneously directing him down again and again.

 

“Harder, baby,” Mason insisted. “You don’t have to hold back because I just came. In fact, I don’t want you to hold back. I want you to go as hard as you can.”

 

“You sure?” Nolan mumbled against Mason’s shoulder, the loud slaps of skin against skin ringing through the air.

 

“I’m sure,” Mason confirmed.

 

“Alright,” Nolan growled, pulled away just to pull Mason up and turn him around, earning a surprised squeak as he placed a nasty slap on Mason’s ass and pulled his hips up. “Head down, knees apart,” he commanded.

 

Mason barely had time to get into the desired position before Nolan slammed his cock inside him again, continuing right where he’d left off, except with a considerably better angle. He knew it must hurt how he dug his fingernails into Mason’s hips, but the other boy had explicitly asked for the hard way, and that he was getting now. Nolan stopped thinking about anything other than his dick inside the perfect ass before him and snapped his hips as fast and hard as he could, moaning louder than he’d ever had before, louder even than Mason at some point, moving straight towards his climax now, the deliciously tingling pleasure starting to move from his curled toes up his legs and through his entire body until he allowed it to consume him.

 

Nolan wondered how other people managed to cry out names while coming. All he could muster was a grunt and a very obscene noise as he pressed himself against Mason and came and came and came.

 

“Holy fuck,” he mumbled as he carefully pulled out, peeled off the condom and knotted it before throwing it away.

 

“Yeah, sounds about right,” Mason agreed, turning around an equally panting mess.

 

Nolan let himself fall down next to him, his arms and legs spread, his body slick with sweat, feeling like he was soaring an inch above a fluffy cloud instead of lying in his bed.

 

“So, I’m guessing that means you haven’t changed your mind about wanting to sleep with us yet?” Mason wanted to know. He brushed a damp strand of hair out of Nolan’s face and caressed his cheek softly.

 

“Hell no,” Nolan laughed. “Right now I feel like I won’t ever be afraid of anything again.”

 

“Good,” Mason smiled, turning his head to place a kiss on Nolan’s forehead, “because there’s no way I’m letting you go again.”

 

“There isn’t?” Nolan asked.

 

“No,” Mason confirmed. “I feel like I just discovered the greatest treasure on earth and all I want to do is show it to the other guys.”

 

“Well, you can’t,” Nolan laughed, “at least not yet. Because I was promised one night alone with each of them first, and I think I’m quite getting into that.”


	3. Theo

Nolan was slightly nervous as he was waiting around the corner, just a few feet away from school grounds, where he'd told his date for the day to pick him up. There was no real reason to do that, as he was aware, since he wasn't doing anything forbidden or inappropriate, but the whole thing still had something to it that made Nolan feel a bit dirty. Not in a bad way, though. Not at all.

 

The car he'd been waiting for stopped in front of him and Nolan's nervosity increased by a tenfold just from the action of opening the door to the passenger seat and ducking inside, being engulfed by the other man's smell and greeted by a smug smile on his handsome face.

 

"Hey there, pretty boy."

 

Nolan's face might have turned a little heated and possibly a little red from that. He rubbed his sweaty palms over his jeans and tried to look relaxed as he answered with a mumbled "Hi".

 

"I gotta admit, I didn't expect you to call me this soon. You've only been with Mason so far, am I right? I mean, I'm not complaining at all. I'm just a little surprised."

 

Nolan could see why he would think that, but the fact alone that he simply said it this directly had a lot to do with his choice. It had been spontaneous, really. The night with Mason had been fantastic, and the things he'd learned about all of the other boys then had kept him up at night ever since, but of course, it hadn't really helped him to make a decision. He'd waited. He'd waited until he'd been horny at work, and then in a sudden moment of absolute clarity, he'd known exactly what he wanted.

 

He wanted to try it out. The thing. The thing that he believed he was into. The letting go. The giving up control. The submission. He wanted to give it a try, wanted to know if he was only interested in it because it was something new to him, because he had no personal experience with it, or whether he would really like it. And then he'd thought about who to ask for help with that. His first thought had been Liam, because he trusted Liam the most, and because his roommate had seen the things that had gotten him the idea in the first place, so there would have been the least need for explanations.

 

"Honestly, I'm a little surprised by myself, too," Nolan confessed, shrugging his shoulders.

 

He hadn't acted on his first thought.

 

"But you're still sure you want this?"

 

"Yes," Nolan answered without hesitation. His eyes were on the big hand resting on the gearshift at first, then trailed up the thin, almost blond fuzz of hair on his forearm, the biceps that was straining a pretty tight t-shirt, to the broad shoulders. He looked so strong on the one hand, and on the other hand, he seemed soft with the beard covering his face and the strangely soothing voice.

 

"Your place or mine?"

 

Nolan considered it for only a second. "Can we go to yours?" He then asked. "Liam might be at home and, I don't know, I think I'd rather be alone with you."

 

"Of course." The widening grin on his face told Nolan that he was in absolute agreement with his decision. "I think I'd like to have you to myself, too. I know we're all pretty much into sharing and all that, and Liam has probably given you that talk already, but personally, I like to just not share sometimes."

 

"Oh yeah," Nolan nods with an amused nose exhale. "After he caught me with that porn video, he said he wanted me, but he didn't do anything. Something about not keeping me to himself..."

 

"What an idiot. See, Nolan, that's exactly where Liam and I are completely different from each other. I get the whole concept, okay. But right now, you're sitting in my car because you called me. You wanted me to pick you up, and now you want me to take you back to my place. I'm not even thinking about Liam or any of the others right now."

 

Now that sounded promising, Nolan thought to himself. It sounded like he'd made the exact right choice, like the faint hope he'd had when calling was turning out to be a lot more than that.

 

"Just you and me, then," he said. "Sounds like exactly what I want right now."

 

"Amazing," Theo replied. Nolan could imagine the twinkle in his eyes although they were fixed on the road ahead of them. "Fucking fantastic."

 

Nolan had never been in Theo's apartment before, and for an entire minute, the place he was entering seemed slightly more interesting than the guy it belonged to, because frankly, it was completely unlike anything he would have imagined. The walls were painted in a very light yellow, the living room flooded with sunlight, the kitchen as clean as the floor he was walking on. It smelled nice, like lemons and Theo a new discovery.

 

"Do you want me to give you a tour, or?" Theo asked.

 

Nolan almost answered with a yes, because he was absolutely amazed by everything he was seeing, but then he noticed the sarcastic tone in Theo's voice and remembered that he wasn't here for the interior decoration.

  
  


"I really like your kitchen," Nolan said instead, trailing his fingers over the counter top, looking back over his shoulder at Theo watching him with this incredibly intense stare. "It's nice. Just enough space for you to work properly, as I imagine. Seems rather... practical."

 

"Why does it sound so dirty when you say it, huh?" Theo asked, stepping closer, but still not close enough.

 

Nolan grinned to himself, remembering what Mason had told him about Theo. He could feel the other man's eyes raving up and down his body, could feel his warmth radiating off of him, felt almost as if Theo's attention was physically touching him, stroking his skin just lightly enough to send shivers down his spine. It was a little bit intimidating, but then, and more importantly, it made him feel special, and powerful, so he tried his best to not let his nerves show as he replied. "Because I'm having dirty thoughts, Theo."

 

The little breath that Theo sucked in was audible in the kitchen, and a second later, Nolan was pressed against the kitchen counter, his dick growing considerably harder from being caged between the pretty wooden countertop and Theo's body, Hot breath was ghosting over his neck and the shell of his ear, lips dragging along the skin, making him desperate for actual kisses.

 

"Tell me about them," Theo begged, his voice even deeper than usually. His hands were on the kitchen counter left and right from Nolan's body, and it was so endlessly frustrating not to be held properly in that moment, not to be kissed breathless.

 

Nolan swallowed hard and forced himself to speak, although he sounded unlike himself entirely. "Is that what you like, Theo? To hear me say it?"

 

Theo let out a little whimper at the suggestion and rolled his hips, grinding against Nolan's ass. Nolan bent his hips a little and pushed back into it.

 

"I don't think you understand how much," Theo answered, almost panting. "I'll do anything you tell me."

 

For a second, Nolan was tempted to just straight-up ask Theo to fuck him over the kitchen counter. He felt like he could use it, fast and hard, quick and dirty. But then he thought of all the years he'd spent fantasizing about Theo, thinking that he would never be good enough, never interesting or attractive enough to have a chance, and now Theo was rutting against him, promising him to do anything he wanted? Hell, the possibilities were endless, and there was no way Nolan wasn't savor as much of them as he could think of.

 

"I want you to touch me," Nolan finally said.

 

Theo chuckled against the skin on his neck, slowly moving his hands over Nolan's that were gripping the edge of the counter. Theo's hands covered his own easily, feeling warm and heavy, giving him ideas about what Theo could use his physical strength for with him. The touches were softer than anticipated, careful fingers trailing up Nolan's arms, covering them is goosebumps. He had to press his eyes shut while willing himself to be patient. Every inch that Theo's hands moved further felt like his body was coming to a new life, sensations flooding his mind that he wasn't used to, but happily welcomed.

 

It shouldn't have had such an immense effect on him when Theo groped at his arms and shoulders, the fabric of his shirt still preventing any actual skin on skin contact, but it almost drove Nolan wild because of how real it was. How close they were. How easy it suddenly was to get everything he'd ever wanted.

 

Theo let one hand drop to Nolan's chest, his fingers wandering across it, rubbing over his nipples that stood to absolute attention immediately, even through a shirt, while his head fell back onto Theo's shoulder with a moan escaping his lips.

 

"I want you to take my clothes off." It was out of Nolan's mouth before he could really think it through, but when Theo's hand drifted down across his stomach and lifted the hem of his shirt, he didn't have a single regret.

 

Nolan was almost shaking as he held his arms up high above his head to allow Theo to strip him. Where a piece of clothing was removed from his skin, soft fingertips caressed it, and he could feel Theo's eyes drifting across his back before he finally closed the distance again, bringing his hands around Nolan's waist and placing one palm flat over his lower belly while the fingers of the other hand lingered at the button his Nolan's pants.

 

"Go on," Nolan pleaded, squirming in his embrace, baring his throat to tempt Theo to properly kiss it, or just bury his teeth in it.

 

Theo cupped his dick with one hand before he undid the button with the other, squeezing and rubbing lightly. When he pulled Nolan's pants down at last, a sigh of relief escaped Nolan, his cock finally getting more space to strain towards Theo's sweet touches. He could have gotten off if Theo had kept stroking him through his briefs, but instead, Theo's hand disappeared, making him push up into nothing as Theo dropped to his knees behind him, pulling his pants all the way down and helping him step out of them, kissing the backside of his thigh before getting back up.

 

Nolan's briefs followed shortly after, pooling around his ankles while Theo was touching him literally everywhere except his cock that was already weeping with desperation. Nolan tried to turn around in his arms, but Theo held him in place, the feeling sending a thrill through him, Theo's strength limiting him in his movements.

 

"If you want something," Theo whispered in his ear, "you have to ask for it."

 

Nolan tried to move his body again, but Theo held him even tighter, silently insisting. It excited him. He wasn't strong enough to fight against it physically, but Theo had given him the power, had allowed him to be in charge of everything, and Nolan knew what he had to do.

 

"Kiss me," he begged.

 

Theo still didn't let him turn around. Instead, he grabbed Nolan's jaw and turned his head, with purpose and great care at the same time, waiting for Nolan to raise his eyes from Theo's lips to his eyes before he leaned in and kissed him hungrily.

 

Kissing Theo felt like nothing Nolan had ever known before, and also a little bit like nothing he'd expected, but at the same time, to his body, it made perfect sense. Theo was strong and gentle at the same time, holding his face and stroking over his cheek softly, demanding access and then delving his tongue between Nolan's lips, making his head feel dizzy and his hands hold onto Theo's arms around him.

 

Theo was still fully clothed while Nolan was completely naked and hard and in the hands of the other man, but nothing about that scared or even intimidated him. He was thrilled about being brave for once, and so far, Theo had rewarded him generously for every courageous little baby step.

 

Nolan sighed as Theo began kissing a line along his jaw and down his neck, turning his head to bare his throat in submission. "Theo," he whimpered.

 

"Tell me," Theo mumbled against Nolan's skin. "You need something from me. Tell me what it is. And don't leave any details out."

 

"I've been having this fantasy," Nolan pressed out, trembling. Theo rewarded every word with a kiss on his neck.

 

"Tell me about it. What is it that excites you?"

 

Nolan swallowed and closed his eyes. He could practically feel Theo's eyes on him. "Being dominated," he said truthfully, hoping that Theo would be willing to give him that.

 

Immediately, Theo pressed closer against him, trapping Nolan's cock between his stomach and the edge of the kitchen counter in a way that was almost painful. "Is that so?" Theo rasped. All of the tiny blond hairs in Nolan's neck strained towards him, his body humming with excitement. "I'm intrigued, Noley," Theo said while his fingers were stroking across Nolan's stomach, up and then down, but not far enough. "Tell me how far I can go."

 

Nolan thought about it. "I... don't actually have any experience with this?" He admitted shyly. "I guess I like the idea of being told what to do." He let his fingers wander over the hairs on Theo's arms. "I like it when you hold me like this. I like it that you're strong enough to do that. I like it that you won't just let my body do what it wants. That you make it follow your orders. You're making me want to please you."

 

"Oh, Noleyboy," Theo replied with a chuckle, "what a good boy you are. You want to please me? I have enough ideas how you can do that." He stepped away from Nolan, instantly leaving him with a craving for touch, nothing but warm breath grazing his skin. Suddenly, he became hyper-aware of his nudity, hoping that Theo would like what he saw.

 

"You're so pretty," Theo praised. "I could spend all day just kissing every single one of those freckles on your shoulders. But you know what? I bet you look super pretty when you're on your knees. Would you do that for me, Nolan? Would you get on your knees for me?"

 

Nolan caught himself wanting to turn around, imagining what Theo's cock might look like, but then he thought better of it, stood still and answered. "Yes."

 

"Turn around," Theo ordered, giving him a warm smile when Nolan came face to face with him, taking a moment to look him up and down. The dark shimmer in his eyes made Nolan feel dirty, and wanted.

 

"Will you let me suck your dick?" Nolan asked, trying to tempt Theo, because the tension was killing him.

 

"Get down," Theo said.

 

Nolan obeyed, dropping to his knees on the tiled kitchen floor.

 

Theo let Nolan stare at the huge bulge in his pants for a moment before he spoke again. "Go ahead. Open them."

 

Nolan's hands were shaking a little as he raised them to undo the button and pull the zipper down, hearing Theo sigh as his cock gained more space.

 

"You're wet," Nolan commented, his eyes fixated on the little damp spot on Theo's underwear. He wanted nothing more than to know what it tasted like.

 

"That's what happens to a man when a gorgeous boy like you gets down on his knees for him, looking so beautiful," Theo said, cupping Nolan's cheek with one hand.

 

"I want to see you," Nolan begged, looking up through his lashes, trying to make pretty eyes at Theo. "I want to taste you."

 

Theo bit his lip at those words and moved his hand into Nolan's hair, playing with it. "Do it," he said with a nod towards his still covered dick.

 

Nolan couldn't help but smile at the face Theo was making, knowing that it was his doing, the lip-bites and the whimpers, the rolling eyes and the heavy lids. He pressed a kiss onto the tip of Theo's cock through the damp cotton before he pulled it down along with Theo's pants, revealing soft curls of hair and a dick that made his mouth water, a pair of thighs that looked even thicker now that they were naked. Nolan's own cock was crying for attention at the sight, but it was Theo's turn first.

 

He brought a hand up to touch Theo, who grabbed his wrists instead and placed Nolan's hands on his thighs. "Just your mouth."

 

Nolan felt powerful even as he was on his knees with no way to use his hands, because all it took were some kissing to Theo's lower belly and around the base of his cock to make him moan and writhe. Nolan sucked at his balls, and licked him wet, looking up and into Theo's face only to get an even louder moan out of him.

 

"Open up," Theo told him, gripping his hair and angling Nolan's head up.

 

Nolan licked his lips before he parted them, blinking up and finding fire burning in Theo's eyes. He opened his mouth wider as Theo pressed his cock inside it, relaxing his throat and taking him all the way down until his nose was buried in pubic hair and he could barely breathe for a second before Theo pulled back and released him.

 

"I'm sorry," Theo apologized as he saw the tears gathering in the corners of Nolan's eyes, his voice laced with concern. "Was that too rough?" He leaned down and pressed a sweet kiss to Nolan's lips.

 

"No!" Nolan responded immediately. "That's what I want, Theo. That was so fucking hot. That's exactly what I was talking about earlier."

 

"One condition," Theo said softly. "You promise me that you'll use your fingers on my thigh to tell me when it's too much for you, alright?"

 

Nolan nodded. It was sweet how worried Theo was, and it meant to lot to him. "Promise," he said, sticking his tongue out, barely reaching the tip of Theo's dick due to the hand pulling at his hair.

 

"Hungry boy," Theo commented. Nolan wasn't going to fight him on that.

 

It felt amazing to have Theo tease him by rubbing along his lips, making him work for it before he finally let Nolan have his cock again, groaning as the tip hit the back of Nolan's throat. Nolan couldn't do much more than hollowing his cheeks and sucking lightly while Theo was fucking his mouth, both hands guiding him up and down around him, hips snapping forward with a quickening pace, thighs trembling beneath Nolan's palms. It felt fantastic to have Theo losing control because of what he was doing to him, and Theo was losing control fast.

 

"Fuck, Nolan," he pressed out, "your mouth feels so fucking good. God, you look so perfect."  He tugged at Nolan's hair and pulled him off, leaving Nolan's lips red and wet and swollen. "Where do you want me to come?" Theo asked.

 

"My face," Nolan answered, because if Theo thought he looked pretty now, he would sure as hell like that image.

 

"You're going to be the end of me," Theo whispered, holding Nolan by the hair and pumping his cock. Nolan could feel his bent legs hurting, same as his craned neck, his cock achingly hard and leaking against his stomach while he watched Theo working himself towards an orgasm, legs shaky and voice out of control.

 

"I don't believe you," Nolan smirked, "I think this is only the beginning."

 

He stuck his tongue out and almost touched Theo with it. One second later, thick spurts of warm come landed on his cheek and over his nose, some of it close enough to his lips that he could collect it with his tongue and savor the taste before swallowing. Theo looked down, panting, lazily milking his dick empty.

 

"Remind me why you've always been on the other side of the wall, Noleyboy," Theo breathed out, "I can't remember right now."

 

He held Nolan's face in his hands as he came down, licked his release from the corner of Nolan's mouth and kissed him.

 

"I don't know either," Nolan smiled, "but it doesn't matter anymore. I'm yours now."

 

"Well, for now you're mine."

 

"I think I can live with that," Nolan replied, letting Theo pull him up onto his feet and into a warm hug.

 

"Hungry?" Theo asked.

 

"You mean...?"

 

"Food, Noley," Theo laughed.

 

"Good," Nolan smiled back. "I'm starving."

 

*

 

Theo picked up Nolan's underwear from the kitchen floor and handed it to him after pulling his own pants back up, then pulled his t-shirt off over his head and put it on Nolan, for whom it was way too big, kind of looking like a dress. It was cute though, Nolan thought, for Theo to share his clothes with him so he wouldn't be cold while Theo made them something to eat.

 

"Don't worry," Theo said with a wink, "I'll be quick." He moved around the kitchen and opened the fridge, then closed it again. Nolan squealed when Theo suddenly picked him up and sat him down on top of the kitchen counter, giving his lips a quick peck and smiling. "Much better," Theo said before who got to work for real, turning on the stove and cracking some eggs, preparing sandwiches for both of them.

 

"Who even are you?" Nolan asked, watching fascinated as a shirtless Theo prepared a meal for him with the greatest care. He'd never felt close enough to even attempt to figure the guy out. had always admired the raw beauty from afar, had heard the rumors spread about him and wondered how many of them had ever been true.

 

He had thought everything possible, and yet, seeing Theo in his home with a smile dancing on his lips and the usually so perfectly styled hair a little ruffled, Nolan was completely stunned and frankly, a little bit in love. Theo's movements seemed cautious, yet purposeful. Graceful. There was a softness to him that Nolan hadn't expected. He had been promised a night with every guy, and he hadn't counted on Theo to be the one to give him more than that.

 

Theo smiled instead of answering, but Nolan needed more all of a sudden. "Theo?" He asked, catching Theo's gaze and holding it.  He wasn't sure whether he should really pose his question, but then Theo gave him an expectant and hopeful look, and Nolan thought that if the answer would be no, then he'd have to go home anyway.

 

"Is this a date?"

 

Theo looked away quickly. It almost seemed like he was blushing. "I... look, I know I'm not as good with this as Liam, okay? I haven't known you personally for years and I'm not one hundred percent sure how to make this comfortable for you. I'm also not kind and warm like Mason. I don't know what are the right things to say and I don't know how to be the perfect gentleman. I'm sorry if I'm doing this completely wrong. I just... didn't want this to be just sex. God, I'm making it weird. I'm sorry for making it weird."

 

Nolan was surprised, to say the least. "Theo," he said, shaking his head. "That's not what I meant. Come here." He held his hands out for Theo, who stood still and looked at him shyly. 

"Come here," Nolan repeated.

 

Theo finally moved towards him, allowing Nolan to wrap his arms around him and standing between his legs. Nolan hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'm surprised, is all," he whispered. "Positively."

 

"Wait... you want this to be a date?" Theo asked hopefully.

 

"Oh Theo," Nolan laughed, burying his face against the other man's neck. "You have no idea how many of my dreams you're making come true, do you?"

 

They almost forgot the food over the kiss that followed, dumbly grinning against each other's lips in between. Theo fed Nolan eggs and they shared both sandwiches, taking bites from each other's, making a mess in Theo's kitchen and laughing.

 

"Good?" Theo asked as Nolan was swallowing the last bits down, putting two plates in the sink and returning to Nolan's embrace.

 

"Amazing," Nolan answered. "Kind of makes me wonder what other secret talents you have."  It wasn't his fault how easily distracted he got by Theo's bare torso.

 

"Are you asking for dessert, huh?" Theo asked, wiggling eyebrows, soft palms rubbing over Nolan's thighs.

 

"What are you offering, master chef Theo?" Nolan wanted to know, using the most sultry tone he could manage, wrapping his bare legs around Theo's hips.

 

"My bedroom," Theo said bluntly, rutting against him, his hands wandering up higher on Nolan's thighs, reminding him that he hadn't come yet, that he hadn't even been properly touched.

 

"How tempting, is it as nice as your kitchen?"

 

"Better," Theo mumbled, nibbling at Nolan's neck and collarbone, pushing the too big t-shirt out of his way. "So much more comfortable."

 

Nolan leaned in until he could whisper right into Theo's ear. "Show me," he pleaded.

 

He was picked up and carried out of the kitchen, his ankles crossed  behind Theo's back, the two of them kissing all the way down the hallway until Theo turned a bright light on and carefully set Nolan down on a neatly made bed. The bedroom matched the rest of the apartment, simple but elegant, except that the walls were painted in a pastel green instead of yellow, giving the room a soft glow.

 

Theo nuzzled his way down along Nolan's neck, pushing his shoulders into the mattress with both hands as he rubbed his face over Nolan's chest, the beard scratching even through the fabric of Theo's t-shirt that Nolan was still wearing. His nipples stood to attention immediately, same as his dick. Nudging Nolan's legs up and apart, Theo teased the insides of his thighs with little kisses and licks and light sucks until Nolan wanted to rip the clothes off of both of them and beg Theo to fuck him.

 

"You're so hard, Noley," Theo cooed. "Does what you told me earlier still stand? Are you mine?"

 

"Yours," Nolan nodded eagerly, arching his back off the mattress in the hopes of Theo finally putting his hands on him where he needed them.

 

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear that, sweet boy." Theo sat up at looked down at him, opening his pants and then pulling them down, getting up on his feet real quick to get rid of them altogether, returning to the bed in all his naked glory. God but he looked good. All those perfectly defined muscles straining the soft, smooth skin. That damn happy trail from his navel downwards. And his cock. Fuck, did Nolan want that cock inside him.

 

"Tell me how to earn your cock, Theo," Nolan said. He was offering himself to the other man, back arched and legs spread widely, every fiber of his horny being pushing and pulling towards Theo, who seemed nothing if not satisfied with the situation.

 

"Oh, you've earned my cock with what you did in the kitchen, love," Theo told him softly, "now you only need to get ready for it. Take your underwear off, leave the shirt on. I like seeing you in my shirt."

 

Theo's eyes glowed as he said it, and Nolan almost died from the possessiveness. He pushed the hem of the shirt up until his stomach was exposed, then pulled his briefs down, feeling Theo's eyes following his hands down his legs until he threw them away and brought his legs back down at either side of Theo's body. It was thrilling, to let Theo see him like this, not just naked, but open and vulnerable, with his legs parted and precome dribbling from his slit, Theo's gaze being drawn between the cheeks of his ass.

 

"I want you to know that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever hand in this bed, Nolan," Theo marveled, stroking up his legs.

 

It was sweet, but Nolan knew he was exaggerating. "That can't be-"

 

"Shh," Theo made, one big hand covering Nolan's mouth all of a sudden, Theo's body weight on top of him. Their dicks were touching and Nolan would have ground up against Theo of the intense stare hadn't been pinning him down. "Don't think about them," Theo whispered. "This is just between you and me."

 

Before Nolan got a chance to respond, Theo was sucking on his dick, lapping up the precome and making him whine. He was incredibly sensitive to Theo's stimulation. He wouldn't last long.

 

"Fuck," Nolan moaned. "You and me."

 

Theo smiled contently and licked at his tip some more before dragging his tongue further down, fondling Nolan's balls before sucking at one and then the other, making him jump a little. He didn't know where, but Theo better got some lube from somewhere soon.

 

"Nolan," Theo murmured, holding his thighs apart with two big, strong hands. "Can I try something? I won't hurt you, I promise."

 

Nolan would have said yes to almost anything. "Fuck yeah," he pressed out, his fingernails digging in the sheets.

 

"Tell me when it gets too much," Theo warned, "you're really fucking sensitive."

 

Nolan was still busy wondering what Theo was talking about when Theo dipped down, spreading his ass apart. Nolan expected to feel a wet tongue at his entrance, but instead, Theo rubbed his entire face over the most sensitive parts of Nolan's ass, the beard leaving a burning sensation behind. A cry of pleasure escaped him before he could stop it.

 

"Oh my god, do that again."

 

Theo chuckled and obeyed, waiting for Nolan to tell him to go again, and again, and again, until he was a writhing mess in Theo's hands and his ass probably red. Theo swiped his tongue over the teased skin lazily, driving Nolan crazy. As much as he wished for Theo's cock inside him, Nolan knew for a fact that he didn't need it in order to come all over himself.

 

Theo's tongue moved in circles until it finally found his hole, licking over it. The tension was high in Nolan's body, lust making him desperate, his patience running out. He took what Theo gave him happily, savored every squeeze of his ass and every sloppy kiss, pressed his eyes shut as Theo sucked on his rim and when he pushed the tip of his tongue inside him, moaning loudly, but it was never enough.

 

"Theo," Nolan begged. Theo fucked him harder and faster with his tongue, but it wasn't enough.

 

"Theo," Nolan whined, earning a slap to his ass that rang through the air and stang on his skin, but it wasn't all that he needed.

 

He had to ask for it, Nolan remembered.

 

"Theo," he repeated again. "Fuck me. Please."

 

"Say please again, Noleyboy. It sounds so good when it comes from your mouth."

 

"Please." Nolan could tell he sounded desperate and dirty, exactly like he felt.

 

Theo relented and gave him a moment to breathe as he retrieved a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand. He settled back down between Nolan's quivering legs and held out the lube. 

"Get yourself ready for me," he said. "And you better be thorough."

 

Nolan was a little speechless as he took the lube and squirted some on his shaking fingers. He was barely functioning anymore, his body only waiting to be pushed over the edge, but there was still that part of him that wanted nothing more than to please Theo, so he focused as well as he could on slicking up his entrance before pushing one finger inside with a moan, feeling Theo watching him.

 

"Good boy," Theo praised him, "such a good boy, so eager to make me happy." He kissed the inside of Nolan's knee. "You don't know how hot this is, Nolan, watching you finger yourself so you can take my cock. We can only hope I won't explode the second I'm inside you."

 

Nolan was kind of glad that Theo seemed as impatient as he was. He pumped his finger in and out of himself only a few times before he added a second one, feeling himself stretch with a little burn around them, groaning, because Theo would fill him up so much better and he couldn't fucking wait for it.

 

"You're doing so good," Theo told Nolan, leaning over him and caressing his face gently. "You're driving me insane, Nolan. You don't know how much I want you right now."

 

"Have me," Nolan panted.

 

"Give me that third finger," Theo said. They kissed.

 

Another finger slipped inside relatively easily, making Nolan feel like he was finally getting at least close to what he was chasing. He couldn't stop fucking himself open, letting his fingertips brush against his prostate although he knew the fun wouldn't last very long like that.

 

Theo hovered over him, kissing Nolan. "Tell me again how badly you want it," Theo said, but Nolan had enough. He kissed Theo back hungrily, pulling his fingers out and digging his fingers in Theo's arms, distracting him with his tongue until he could catch Theo by surprise and flip them over.

 

"This," Nolan said, reaching for the condom, straddling Theo. "This is how badly I want it."

 

He tore the package open as carefully as he could and reached down to roll the condom down over Theo's dick while they were kissing, grinning triumphantly as he positioned himself to sink down on it, but Theo didn't let him.

 

Instead, he grabbed Nolan by the hips and took him off of him, sitting him on the mattress while Theo was getting up on his knees. "Turn around," Theo grumbled, slapping Nolan's ass as Nolan got on his hands and knees for him.

 

Theo leaned over him, his dick pressing against Nolan's entrance, his breath behind Nolan's ear. "Acting up, are we?" He asked. "Naughty boy. Very, very naughty boy."

 

Nolan had zero regrets. He wiggled his ass until Theo couldn't resist the temptation to push inside him. Nolan gasped first and then moaned, sinking down on his elbows, sticking his ass up in the air. Theo was so much bigger than his fingers, so much deeper. He felt fucking fantastic.

 

"Uh-uh," Theo made, "you stay up here, sweet boy." He grabbed Nolan by the hair until he was flush against his chest again, then brought his hand from Nolan's hair around his throat. "Okay?" Theo wanted to know, stopping for a moment.

 

"Fuck, yes," Nolan answered. Theo's big hand around his throat felt like everything he'd never known he needed. The breathing got harder, but everything else a thousand times more intense. He pressed back down, making Theo sink deeper inside him, barely having the patience to get adjusted.

 

"You're literally perfect," Theo growled into his ear as he pulled out and pushed back inside him. "I hope you know that. Fucking. Perfect."

 

Nolan moaned and fell back against Theo's strong body while he was being fucked. Theo thrust inside him relentlessly, hitting his prostate over and over again until Nolan felt like he was close to seeing stars. He held his own cock in his hand, not even stroking it. He was about to spill his load anyway. It wasn't going to take any more than a few more hard thrusts.

 

"Theo," Nolan warned, although he could hardly speak with Theo choking him. "Fuck. I'm gonna cum. You're gonna make me- Fuck! Go as hard as you can."

 

Theo let his hips snap with incredible speed, fucking Nolan's brains out until he was crying. Ecstasy pushed him higher and closer and further until he had to let go, clenching around Theo's cock, unable to stop coming, messing up Theo's clean and pretty sheets.

 

Theo let go of Nolan's throat and wrapped his arms tightly around his body instead, his hips stuttering. "Nolan," he whispered breathlessly, his face pressed against Nolan's neck until Nolan turned his face towards him, silently begging for a kiss that lasted until Theo was done emptying his load inside him.

 

Theo was still inside Nolan, his arms still tight around him as they fell down together. "Please tell me you'll stay for the night," Theo murmured against Nolan's sweaty skin. "I'm not ready for you to not be mine yet."

 

Nolan smiled. He hadn't wasted a single thought on leaving Theo's gentle arms. "Promise," he said. Somehow, he wasn't ready to let go either. The world outside of Theo's bed didn't really exist in that moment, and if it was up to Nolan, that it could as well wait a while longer. As long as he was wearing Theo’s shirt, it was a date. A date they wouldn’t be sharing with anybody else. 


	4. Garrett

After the night with Theo, and the morning especially, Nolan felt weak and boneless, like he'd been fucked his brains out, but he also felt something else. It wasn't exactly confusion. He knew what he was doing, what  _ they _ were doing. Still, he had a hunch that what he was getting was slightly more than he'd asked for, and while that wasn't in any way a bad thing, Nolan felt intimidated.

 

He'd never truly attempted to have a relationship, mostly because he'd always broken things up before they could become all too serious, realizing that he hadn't been ready to make space in his world for another person, usually at exactly the point he was at right now, except there wasn't one person, there were six. And instead of thinking about the nicest way to say goodbye, he suddenly found himself lying in bed at night, thinking about the what ifs that could change his life for the better, the endless list of things he was curious about. Like a teenager, Nolan was burning with the excitement for new experiences, but unlike a teenager, he questioned where it suddenly came from.

 

"Can I ask you something personal?" Nolan wanted to know from Liam when it was just the two of them, not as possible future lovers or whatever was inevitably going to happen between them, but as best friends and roommates, as the other's safe haven and anchor. Nolan had almost forgotten that Liam was exactly that for him too, still, and always would be. Looking into the crisp blue of the other man's eyes, he felt warm and comforted remembering.

 

"Sure, what is it?"

 

"This thing," Nolan began, unsure about how to best word his question, "between you and the others, how did it all start? I mean, did you just hook up with one of them and then he brought his friends one day?"

 

Liam leaned back against the couch in their shared living room and smiled. "No. It was just Garrett for a long time, back in high school when we were horny teenagers and saw each other naked four times a week after lacrosse. We were each other's first in almost every experience there is to make. The first boy to kiss, the first handjob in the locker room, the first to suck a dick in the backseat of a car. We were young and curious and we tried ourselves out. Together."

 

"Just you and Garrett?"

 

"I didn't even know Theo back then, or Corey. Mason was my childhood friend and I never saw him that way. I mean, sure, I was aware that he was into boys, and I was very much aware that he was pretty, but it just wasn't a thing between the two of us. Meanwhile, Brett pretty much hated me, or so I thought. In retrospect, he must have been the only one capable of seeing right through me, even when we were just kids. Anyway, Brett happened in college, years later, when I had my IED under control and he still had an eight pack."

 

"So, not a rumor then?"

 

"No," Liam laughed, "definitely not a rumor."

 

"What about Theo?"

 

Liam and Theo were a bit of a mystery to Nolan. He'd seen them together countless times, always thinking what a great couple they made. Theo didn't come over just for fun, didn't sneak out in the middle of the night. Nolan had caught the two of them sleeping on the couch more than once, entangled in each other, with Theo's hand in Liam's hair and Liam's head resting on Theo's chest or the other way around. He also knew it was Theo who was behind the texts Liam got sometimes that made him blush and giggle. Clearly, sex was far from all that was happening between them.

 

"He transferred to Beacon Hills when we were in junior year," Liam began explaining. "It was weird at first. He was always teasing me, making smug comments and that stupid smirk. I thought he was just having fun provoking me, and it worked, kind of. Until I tried to punch the damn smirk out of his face and he tried to kiss me, and a whole lot of puzzle pieces fell into place from one second to the other."

 

"You tried to punch Theo?"

 

"Oh, I succeeded. Broke his nose, actually. Twice."

 

"Not exactly the great love story I would have expected," Nolan mutters. "Anyway, so you started hooking up with Theo then. But there was still Garrett?"

 

"Garrett and I’s relationship had always been casual, no strings attached. He didn't mind me and Theo, same as I didn't mind him and Violet. They were cute, actually."

 

"Let me guess, Theo wasn't so cool about it, right?" Nolan remembered high school Theo only vaguely, had seen the hickeys covering Liam's neck more during the time than he'd seen the person responsible for them, but he couldn't imagine a younger Theo being anything else than a possessive, jealous little shit plotting the mysterious death of everyone getting too close to his Liam.

 

"Not at first," Liam shook his head. "We almost broke up. I mean, technically, we broke up several times between senior year and the third semester at college, but it never stayed that way for long. This whole thing? It's not for everyone, and I get that. We kept being drawn back together though, and so we both put in the effort to make it work."

 

"How?"

 

"Compromises," Liam answered simply before he elaborated. "Theo promised not to threaten any lives and I promised to tell him about everyone I so much as kissed. We decided to trust each other.  It took some time, but it was great. One night we went out to a college party, and I recognized Brett on the dance floor. I told Theo I knew him, and Theo said he thought Brett was hot, and that was how that thing started."

 

"So it was you, Theo and Brett during college. I think I remember that, actually. And the thing with Garrett never really stopped, did it?" Nolan couldn't think of a time when there had been no Garrett showing up here and there and from time to time again.

 

"No," Liam confirmed. "Probably never will. Garrett's been in my life for as long as I can remember. And by now I know we didn't just do what we did in high school because we were bored or curious or anything. I wouldn't want to live this life without him."

 

"Do you ever picture yourself in the future?" Nolan wanted to know, because sleeping with five or six different guys was one thing in your twenties, but those weren't the kind of love stories one wanted to tell their grandkids one day. "Do you ever think there's going to be the one? You know, like the one great love that you're destined for. Do you believe in that?"

 

"No," Liam decided without much consideration. "I don't think there's one person out there that I'm meant to be with. To be honest, that shit is probably made up by the media or something. We don't have soulmates, and there's no need to settle for one person that we're going to spend the rest of our life with. Movies always make that sound romantic, but it's not. It's sad and it's limiting, and if you truly love someone, you don't want that life for them."

 

"So you love them? All of them?"

 

Liam didn't owe him answer. It was his own business how many guys he wanted to have a sexual relationship with, and it required no justification of any sort, but Nolan was curious. The way Liam spoke about them, about Garrett who'd been a constant throughout his life ever since the most innocent of days, and Theo who'd changed to make them work out instead of giving up on them, about Brett who'd never hated Liam but understood him better than Liam himself at the time. Nolan knew Mason and Corey were a more recent development, but from everything he'd learned, he knew it all meant something.

 

"Of course I do," Liam answered. Nolan was fascinated and impressed by how serious, how certain he sounded. Even just the thought of his own feelings exhausted him, and as judgmental as he now realized it had been, he'd always thought someone with several lovers at once must do it for that exact purpose - to not have to be all exclusive and serious about anyone. He'd been wrong, Nolan understood as he watched Liam, letting all the pieces of information he'd just gotten sink in. Boy, had he been wrong.

 

"And they all love you back?"

 

Again, Liam nodded and replied without much hesitation, "Of course they do. Each of them in their very own way."

 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nolan asked curiously. He felt more comfortable than he would have expected talking to Liam about the topic, but it was still nerve-wrecking, especially because with everything Nolan was learning, the question arose how exactly he himself fit into the thing they'd got going, the thing they seemed to have figured out so well.

 

"Oh, I guess you'll see," Liam shrugged. "Some love is loud and some love is quiet, some love is ever-present and some surprises you when you least expect it. They all speak their own language, in a way. Sometimes that makes it seem like it's not the same thing they're talking about, but it is. You just need to want to understand them."

 

Nolan thought about Mason trying to comfort him, sharing secrets to convince Nolan to open up. Then he thought about Theo wanting him all to himself and the oversized shirt he wanted to see Nolan in. He was biting his lip as he usually did when thinking, looking up to meet Liam's eyes.

He wanted to, Nolan was sure of it. He wanted to learn. He wanted to spend all the time with each and every one of them that they'd allow him. He wanted to learn their ways of affection and speak in his own language to them. He wanted for Liam to see him through the same loving eyes as he did the others.

 

"But all of you guys need to want me too," he said quietly, because he couldn't silence the little voice in his head that kept insisting that it had to be too good to be true.

 

"Oh, Noleyboy," Liam almost laughed. "Just wait. They'll show you."

 

"What about you?" Nolan asked, because Liam was the one sitting right in front of him in that moment, and Liam was the beginning and the end of everything they were doing. Liam was the anchor when life rocked his little boat, and Liam was soft eyes and strong arms in the middle of a storm. Liam was home. Liam was warmth and security, and a spark of excitement. Liam was licking his lips and smiling at him.

 

"I'm right here," Liam said, "as always. I thought I'd made that clear."

 

"Yeah, but..." Nolan looked down at his own fingers. Why couldn't Liam just say it, just once? 

"Do you love me too?" There it was, finally out.

 

All of a sudden, Liam was right next to him, reaching for Nolan's hand and holding it. "Of course I do," he answered. His eyes were burning into Nolan's temple until Liam raised his free hand and put two fingers under his chin, turning his face to look him in the eyes. "If you think any of this is happening because I'm some sort of sex-maniac and five dicks aren't enough for me, you're wrong. If you think I haven't been in love with you for an eternity, you are also wrong. If you think I'd be cool with it if you were just anybody, or if you think we're all just looking for some fun. If you think for even a minute that I'm after anything else here but your happiness. Wrong, Nolan. If you think that, you are wrong."

 

Nolan felt himself becoming weak physically and stronger somehow on the inside. He was hyper-aware of Liam's fingers on his chin, and the palm pressed against his own. In the middle of absolute chaos in his head, one thought prevailed, and Nolan couldn't not ask anymore.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

The corner of Liam's mouth perked up and he leaned a little closer even. "If only you knew how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that," he whispered. In a split second, Nolan made the decision to believe him, closing the remaining distance to press his lips on Liam's in a first gentle kiss, his eyes closed and his heart racing, Liam's hand cupping his cheek.

 

They pulled apart for only a second. Nolan wondered how he'd spent so much time of his life with Liam around but not kissing him as he dove back in, tugging at the collar of Liam's shirt as they kissed because he needed him closer and nothing was enough.

 

Not that Nolan had expected any less, but Liam was a fantastic kisser, soft and careful mostly, making him go all mushy before starting a random attack with his teeth, biting Nolan's lip until he moaned. All the doubts and unanswered questions were pushed to the background pretty quickly. Instead, Nolan focused on the feeling of Liam's muscles beneath his fingers and the softness of his hair, the taste of his kisses and the little sounds he made in between, needy and a little out of control.

 

Needless to say, Nolan was rock hard in his pants before too long. Liam's hands were all over him, although they always stopped before exploring more of his body, waiting for Nolan to give them permission with an extra ounce of passion laid into the kiss. He didn't know what he was doing as he pulled Liam closer, just that he wanted more, and then Liam was suddenly on top of him, knees at either side of his body, his weight pressing down on Nolan's lap, hands on his chest, the changed position making Nolan crane his neck to reach him.

 

He felt amazing, wrapping his arms around Liam's body just because he finally could, feeling Liam's clothed dick rub against his own. A moan escaped him that made Liam break their kiss and giggle, his face against Nolan's neck, breath tickling his skin.

 

"What?" He asked, although he couldn't be mad at a laughing Liam in his lap.

 

"You're too adorable," Liam said, looking at him fondly. "You're too sweet and too hot and too irresistible."

 

"Well, good," Nolan  smiled, but for some inexplicable reason, Liam scooted away from him. 

"Hey, what are you doing? Weren't we kind of in the middle of something?"

 

"Looks like it," Liam said with a grin and a nod towards Nolan's middle and the well visible tent in his pants. "You better call someone to help you with that." He even winked before he simply left their living room. All Nolan could do was look dumbfounded and clueless.

 

"Liam?" He called after the other man.

 

"Not yet, Noleyboy," Liam called back. "Not yet. It'll be worth it though, promise." Nolan heard the front door falling shut a moment later and his confusion was perfect.

 

Nolan needed a few minutes to process the fact that Liam had just straight up left him alone in his current state, turned on beyond belief and desperate enough that he would have begged on his knees for Liam to finish him off. He was also a little disappointed by Mason, who'd given him useful information about every single one of the guys, except Liam, because that Liam was the biggest tease in existence hadn't been mentioned at all. He sat on the couch by himself for a while, palming at his dick through his pants, contemplating taking a shower, or sneaking into Liam's bedroom and fuck into his bedsheets, but in the end, he pulled out his phone like Liam had told him to and dialled a number.

 

"Nolan," the voice at the other end of the line greeted him promptly, "what a pleasant surprise."

 

"Is it, though?" Nolan asked, although he knew the other man couldn't possibly know why he was so worked up, and it was hardly fair to take it out on him. Still, Liam had gotten under his skin, and Nolan had needs.

 

"A thousand percent yes," came the immediate answer. "Tell me what I can do for you."

 

Nolan considered it. Was it really that easy? "Can you come over?" He asked. He could still confront him with the urgency of his situation later.

 

"Um, sure, I could certainly make time tonight. Should I bring food? A movie? Whatever you wish for."

 

Nolan bit his lip and tugged at the front of his pants, tempted to just open them and free his cock, but that wouldn't help him stay patient at all. "No, not tonight," he pressed out, "can you manage any earlier than that?"

 

"Like, when?"

 

"Now?"

 

There was a bright laugh as a reaction, and amusement in his voice as he spoke again. "Are you home?"

 

"Yes," Nolan confirmed.

 

"Liam there?"

 

"No," he almost whined.

 

"I see."  _ No _ , Nolan thought, because if he'd been seeing, they would definitely not have been talking on the phone anymore. "So I'm getting booty called by Nolan Holloway now. Gotta admit, that's something I didn't see coming."

 

"No," Nolan tried to defend himself. "That's not... I didn't mean to..." He'd fucked up.

 

"No no no, wait. Don't take it back now. Do you want this or not? Do you want me to come over?"

 

Nolan almost moaned into the phone. "Yes, please."

 

"Alright, give me fifteen minutes. And don't touch yourself until I'm there." And with that the line was dead, Nolan on his own again, with his heart in his throat and an almost painful erection, not sure if it was the worst or the best day of his life so far.

 

Every minute he waited seemed to consist of a million seconds, giving Nolan the time to roam the apartment to distract himself from the urge to touch himself. He picked a few things up here and there, pretending to tidy their place, although there was no point in hiding how messy they were. He stood in front of the bathroom mirror, combing through his hair with shaky fingers again and again, eyeing himself skeptically. Was he that pretty? That hot? Hot enough for a man to drop everything and come see him just because he was horny? Sure, he would have done the same for each of the other guys, but still, Nolan struggled believing in it.

 

Two eternities later, the doorbell almost gave him a heart attack. Nolan thought very briefly about how strange it was to open the door with a massive boner, but it wasn't going to stop him, and neither were the nerves showing as he looked into a pair of sparkling blue eyes and welcomed Garrett, who gave him a silent smile, then a look down his body and up again. When Garrett stepped inside, Nolan didn't clear the way for him, just kept standing right where he was, hoping that Garrett would take him and do it with him as he pleased, possibly right on the doorstep.

 

The amused smile that had greeted him faded, and their lips were smashed together with a low grunt. Garrett pulled Nolan close by the hips and held him tight. It was like he could read Nolan's mind, skipping the small talk and the shyness and the questions, moving right ahead to the point where he pushed the door shut behind him and pinned Nolan against it, kissing him hungrily while Nolan squirmed and rutted against the thigh that was pushed between his legs.

 

He remembered Liam talking about Garrett and all their firsts, and decided he wanted his first, too, right there and then, with Garrett, quick and dirty, so he took his hand and put in on his lower belly, moaning in encouragement as Garrett moved it downwards and his fingers slipped inside Nolan's underwear.

 

"That what you want, baby boy?" Garrett asked, wrapping his fingers around the length of Nolan's cock, squeezing lightly.

 

"Yes," he answered, nodding eagerly. "Please."

 

Garrett's jacket flew away and then he was on his knees in front of Nolan, pulling his pants and underwear down at once, stroking him slowly while licking and sucking at his balls. Nolan felt weak on his wobbly legs, gripping Garrett's hair and pulling. He had no more time for this damn teasing. Liam had done enough of that, and the phone call with Garrett had, too. The waiting and finally having Garrett there with him, the sight of him on his knees, all of it had enhanced his arousal to infinity. Nolan took one of Garrett's hands and squeezed it before pulling at his hair again and pushing his cock between his lips. "That okay?" He asked breathlessly.

 

Garrett confirmed with a slight nod and a moan around him that pushed Nolan even higher, so he moved his hips, slowly at first, careful not to make Garrett choke on his dick, but Garrett took every inch of him and sucked like he hadn't even heard of the word gag reflex. It felt so great that Nolan soon lost himself in his pleasure, letting his head fall back against the door with a thud, moaning loudly as he snapped his hips forward relentlessly, fucking into the warmth of Garrett's mouth.

 

Tears welled up in Garrett's eyes, but the hands on his thighs urged him to continue, and Nolan was close anyway as he began the mumbled cursing through gritted teeth, burying himself deep in Garrett's throat every time until he could feel himself coming. Garrett seemed surprised as Nolan pulled at his hair and held him at some distance, giving his cock a few last strokes with his hand instead before he painted Garrett's face, watching his tongue flicking out and chasing the taste of his release.

 

"Fuck," Nolan concluded as he looked down at his masterpiece, "I really needed that." He tipped Garrett's chin up with one finger and licked across his lips before he kissed him, tasting himself. Definitely the best day of his life so far, he decided.

 

"You are full of surprises, Nolan," Garrett said as he got up on his feet with Nolan's help.

 

"Oh, am I? You don't even know yet."

 

The pressure was released for the moment, but Nolan certainly hadn't called Garrett just to get him off and then leave again. The call itself might have been rather spontaneous, but to have a night with Garrett alone had always been part of the bigger plan, and Nolan was more sure than ever that he wanted to go through with it. "Let me return that favor," he said as he pulled Garrett with him to his bedroom where they'd have all the time and space for themselves that they needed, and a comfortable bed on top.

 

"Oh my god!" Garrett exclaimed as he stood on Nolan's carpet in his socks, looking around the room, cracking up a little more with every second, soon holding his belly as uncontrollable laughter shook his body.

 

"Is there something funny about my room?" Nolan asked, not that he was complaining. Garrett looked damn pretty like this.

 

"Yeah," the other man nodded, trying to calm down enough to be able to explain. "Looks just like Liam's. Except it's the exact opposite. It's like one of this before/after pictures."

 

"You mean Liam's is the one before the cleaning squad rocked up and mine is the one after? Because that's pretty accurate."

 

"More like yours in the one before a hurricane hit it and Liam's is the one after."

 

"Fair, I guess," Nolan shrugged, because his carpet was visible and still the same creme-white color that it had come in. His dirty underwear was in a laundry basket in the bathroom, his empty pizza boxes in the trash and his used coffee mugs in the sink in the kitchen. The window panes could actually be seen through and his bed was free of crumbs. He'd even cleared the clothes chair recently, putting everything inside the closet where it belonged. Sue him, Nolan simply liked it that way, and if it made a gorgeous guy like Garrett laugh, then what better thing was there in the world?

 

"You look really pretty when you smile," Nolan said shyly. With the overwhelming arousal gone, he was back to his self-conscious, slightly intimidated self, wanting to give Garrett the best he could without letting him see how much too good the other man was for him.

 

"You look really pretty when you blush," Garrett replied,  pulling him closer.

 

Nolan almost expected him to pull away at any given moment, but it didn't happen. Not when he held Garrett's face in his hands and kissed him, not when he pushed his tongue between his lips, not when he moved them both towards the bed, pushing Garrett down, climbing on top of him. On the contrary, Garrett's hands rubbed his thighs and held him close by the hips. He bared his throat to give Nolan access, made little noises as Nolan sucked a bruise into the skin on his neck.

 

Nolan took all his time, touching every inch of Garrett's face, neck and arms, kissing his lips and the tips of his fingers. Garrett helped him take his shirt off, raising his hips so that Nolan could pull his pants down. It wasn't quick or needy like before, it was calm and loving, every touch had a purpose and every reaction was taken note of. Nolan allowed himself to look, and Garrett wasn't uncomfortable in his body. He laid back and smiled lazily as Nolan's eyes wandered, his fingers following them and then his lips and the tip of his tongue.

 

Garrett's body was covered in a thin layer of light blond hair, and Nolan loved the feeling of it tickling his fingertips. He spread his hands over a pair of thick thighs and marveled, savored the feeling of them tightening around his middle as he leaned forward and kissed Garrett again. 

Garrett wasn't demanding, he simply let Nolan explore at his own pace, letting him know through tiny nods of his head or barely audible moans when he liked things especially. There were a thousand things Nolan needed to try out, like what it felt like when their chests heaved against each other, or how hard he had to bite down on Garrett's nipples before his mouth fell open.

 

When daylight faded, Nolan switched on the light on his night stand. "So that's how you take all those artful selfies, huh?" Garrett commented on the blue color that the light shone in. "Another Nolan-mystery solved."

 

"I like pretty things," Nolan shrugged, leaning in and whispering into Garrett's ear, "turn around."

He repeated the same routine with Garrett lying on his stomach, legs spread and Nolan kneeling between them. He almost felt faint at the sight of the muscles in Garrett's back dancing in the blue light, clearly putting on a show for him, and it totally worked. He placed a thousand kisses on Garrett's shoulders and between his shoulder blades, feeling him shudder as he moved down along his spine, breath ghosting over his skin. Every inch of the man lying in his bed was perfection and needed to be worshipped accordingly. He touched and caressed and nibbled and licked, gently, teasingly. He bit and sucked, pushing Garrett back down into the mattress when his hips rose to strain towards him.

 

Garrett was restless, practically writhing by the time Nolan arrived at his perfect butt, taking two sweet, round globes into his hands, watching with fascination as he kneaded them and pulled them apart. Garrett sighed with relief when his hole was exposed to Nolan's eyes, pretty and pink, rendering him weak and wanting. The body beneath his hands shivered as he leaned down, blowing air over it, resisting the urge to dive in and eat Garrett out - for now. Instead, he bit the flesh of his cheeks and traced the marks his teeth had left behind with his fingers. 

Garrett, who'd shown an impressive amount of patience until then was slowly but surely losing it, unable to keep his hips still, pushing up against Nolan and rutting against the sheets beneath him, seeking touch and friction. Nolan was long hard again, hard and leaking, ruled by the need to give pleasure.

 

The noise Garrett let out when Nolan rubbed over his entrance with one finger was deep and almost suffocated, the one when he flicked his tongue over it could only be described as a sob. Nolan couldn't remember ever being so turned on by something he was doing to another person, which excited him and spurred him on. They way Garrett wriggled and struggled in his hold did it for him big time, the beautiful ass pressing back against his face and the strong legs moving around his body. He had to use both hands to push Garrett back down again and again, and he loved it.

 

The whole situation was almost eye-opening, like Nolan had never understood what it meant to want nothing else but to make another person feel good, like he was experiencing for the very first time what it could be like when his own satisfaction depended entirely on that of his lover. 

He was still in a shirt and his boxers while Garrett was naked and losing his composure around Nolan's tongue, making him feel powerful. Nolan couldn't stop, like he was high on Garrett's pleasure, sucking on his rim to get those wonderful moans out of him, pushing his tongue past it and fucking him with it, fighting against Garrett's attempts to get up on his knees.

 

He brought a hand between the mattress and Garrett's body, letting him rub against his palm before he closed his fingers around a thick cock, spreading the precome dribbling from the tip with his thumb. He stroked slowly, careful not to make Garrett come just then, his intentions only to build him up some more. It worked beautifully, Garrett's thighs quivering as he alternated between pushing himself down into Nolan's fist and back against his face.

 

Satisfied with himself and Garrett's lack of control, Nolan replaced his tongue with a finger, biting down hard on the Garrett's left cheek to keep him still as he pushed it inside him, working it in slowly, pulling back and waiting before he went further. He stilled, with his middle finger buried inside Garrett's ass, did nothing for a minute except move his thumb over the tip of his dick, listening to him whine.

 

"Fuck, Nolan, I can't anymore," Garrett pressed out, sounding unfamiliar and breathless and utterly wrecked. "I'm begging you." His words were barely comprehensible. "Fuck, Nolan, please."

 

Nolan died a little bit on the inside at hearing him, sat back and allowed Garrett to push up onto his knees before he began moving his finger around. Garrett reacted in extremes to every little movement, and Nolan gladly rewarded him, crooking his finger and then giving his cock another stroke, adding a second finger and working him open, stretching him, his eyes always returning to the furrowed brow on Garrett's face and the muscles in his back moving. He decided to have mercy and set a steady pace fingering Garrett, watching in awe as he fell apart in his hands completely.

 

Pressed out pleas turned into nothing more than breathless sobs as Nolan quickened the pace, letting go of Garrett's cock to hold him down as he fucked him with his fingers, fast and hard until Garrett cried out with every thrust and then clenched tight around him, shaking and coming and sobbing while Nolan felt like was watching the most perfect thing in the world.

 

He pulled his fingers out carefully and Garrett gasped before he let himself sink down. Nolan rubbed the tension out of his muscles before he fell down half on top of him, kissing his cheek and grinning. He allowed Garrett to catch his breath, but he wasn't done, as his hard cock painfully reminded him, trapped between his stomach and Garrett's lower back.

 

"That was easily the hottest thing that's ever happened in this bed," he whispered against Garrett's cheek. He wrapped his arms around the other man’s body before he rolled off of him, pulling Garrett along until he was spooning him, holding him close against his chest.

 

"Give me five minutes and we can try to top it," Garrett muttered, melting back into him. Nolan intertwined their fingers and they cuddled in silence as their breaths slowly normalized. He took off his remaining clothes on the way back from the kitchen where he'd brought a bottle of water from, getting back into bed behind Garrett naked, their warm bodies touching.

 

"We can take a nap if you want," Nolan offered, but Garrett laughed it off and wiggled his ass until his cock was positioned exactly between the wonderful cheeks. He moved just lightly, teasing, kissing the back of Nolan's hand. It was nothing but calm intimacy for maybe half an hour, sweet pecks and gentle touches, but there was no kidding himself, Nolan wasn't going to lie in bed with his dick pressed between the cheeks of Garrett's ass and then not fuck him.

 

It looked like Garrett had the same idea from the way he ground back against him, but Nolan insisted to reach for Garrett's cock and stroke it to full hardness before he started moving his hips as well. He kissed Garrett's neck and his shoulders, rubbed his outer thigh before he lifted it up, started out slowly and carefully again although Garrett was still slick and his body gave way easily to the pressure of Nolan's fingers. He coated him in lube from a bottle stashed in his nightstand, using it to make the glide of his fingers around Garrett's cock smooth and comfortable. He rolled a condom down over himself and lined up with his entrance, and then he stopped to turn Garrett's head and kiss him.

 

He sank in slowly, his arms wrapped around Garrett's body, their mouths kissing without interruption as he began moving his hips. Garrett arched his back and lifted his leg up, shifted just a bit until they'd found the perfect angle. Sex was great in that position, they were close together and yet every thrust wrecked them. Nolan moaned into the crook of Garrett's neck as his pleasure built and the hand above Garrett's heart felt it beating for him. Nolan let his hips snap and Garrett met his movements. They needed a few minutes before they were both panting and sweating, aiming for each other's orgasm with every purposeful move they made.

 

Nolan knew he was close to coming when Garrett craned his neck to be able to kiss him again, but he wasn't going to finish without Garrett, so he pulled out and flipped him on his back, kneeling above him and throwing the condom away, his forehead resting against Garrett's as he took both their dicks in a hand and squeezed, looking down as well as Garrett did as he got them both off. Neither moans nor curses nor the spurts of come being splattered over both their chests could be ascribed to one out of the two of them as they fell over the edge together. Nolan was shaking leaned on his elbows while they kissed before he collapsed and they lay panting and grinning.

 

"I'm glad you called me," Garrett said after he'd caught his breath, pushing a damp strand of hair out of Nolan's face.

 

"I'm glad you came," Nolan replied, and he meant it. Everything was what he wanted, and he knew he hadn't had enough yet. He wanted to watch Garrett fall asleep in his blue light as much as he'd wanted to sleep with him, maybe more. He wanted him to still be around the next morning, and he wanted to do everything again, and again and again. He wanted all the firsts, like Liam, but he wanted all the seconds too, and everything Garrett would be willing to give him.

 

A part of Nolan wanted Liam to come home, too, and find them together, to see that he was worthy of Garrett, worthy to share the same love they all lived. He couldn't wait for the things he'd learn from Corey, and from Brett, couldn't wait for Liam to finally stop teasing him. He wanted nothing more than to dedicate all his time to deciphering their ways of love, to understand the language they loved in.  Nolan knew the nerves he showed were part of the deal, and absolutely worth it. He also knew he was starting to speak his own language, with warm water and a washcloth, cleaning up an almost sleeping Garrett before covering him with his sheets and kissing him goodnight.


	5. Corey

Ever since Mason had mentioned Corey's crush on him, it had been stuck on Nolan's mind. He re-played all the memories he had of meeting Corey, wondering how it was possible that he'd never even suspected anything. Thinking of Corey's friendly face with the smile that sometimes broke out like sunshine through clouds, he slowly began to understand. _ 'Each in their own language,' _ Liam had said, meaning the different ways all of the boys expressed their affection. Where Mason was calm encouragement and Theo was flustering praise, where Garrett was witty comments and soft eyes at once, Corey wasn't one to drown the others out.

 

Corey was tender beauty and whispered words, a rosy shadow on pale cheeks. He could crack up the sky by pulling up one corner of his mouth, but you had to look first. You had to want to pay attention, or else you weren't worthy of him anyway.

 

Nolan didn't want to just sleep with Corey. It didn't seem right. What he wanted was to prove himself, to show that he was devoted and determined, that he wasn't asking Corey to give him anything, but rather offering what he himself had. He wanted to take Corey on a date, wanted to reach for his hand and watch him blushing. He wanted to kiss his cheek and tell him how pretty he looked. No, with Corey, it wasn't going to be quick and dirty, or at least not only. There had to be more.

 

Nolan didn't text this time, and neither did he send Liam to make arrangements for him. In fact, he didn't even tell Liam about his plan. He could do without the suggestive smirk and the teasing this time, not that he generally disliked either of them. What Nolan did instead was wearing his nicest shirt to work with a pair of dark jeans. Just the thought of seeing Corey later that day distracted him. Excited anticipation felt fluttery inside his stomach and like it was taking him back to his teenage years, when every experience was a first and the world full of things he was dying to discover.

 

He was sure his hair didn't look good enough and the shirt was totally over the top by the time he'd made it out of school and over to the coffee shop that Corey owned, realizing that he'd never been at the place without either Liam or a bunch of his colleagues. Corey could probably afford to let somebody else do the work behind the counter for him, but he stood there either way, with an apron slung around his waist and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up. It was a mystery to Nolan how rolled up sleeves and exposed forearms could turn him on so much, but he didn't get the time to think about it. Corey looked up as he entered and smiled, giving him the usual customer smile first and then a little more, practically beaming. It made Nolan feel warm and weak at the same time.

 

"A coffee run that late?" Corey asked him, setting down the cup he'd just been drying, throwing the towel over his shoulder and looking at him. Those damn bambi eyes, Nolan thought, how had he not fallen head over heels for them before?

 

"Actually, no," Nolan answered, rubbing his neck. He should have been used to being nervous after Mason, Theo and Garrett. He also should have known there was no real reason for fear, yet there he was, feeling like only Corey's yes could save him. "I came for you. To see if you wanted to go on a date with me by any chance. To ask you that."

 

Corey grinned wider first and then bit his lip. "A real date, huh?" He asked.

 

"I mean, we don't have to," Nolan stammered. His heart was beating so loudly that he almost couldn't hear his own voice. "I just thought it would be nice to, you know, do something else before we... do it. If you even want to do it, that is." Nolan knew he was messing it up big time. Cool and casual was what he'd been going for, and he had a suspicion that that was not how he came across at all. Corey didn't seem so appalled though, the twinkle in his eyes telling Nolan that he was amused more than he was disappointed. "I'm sorry," he sighed, "can you tell I haven't asked anyone out for a while? Actually, I don't think I've ever really asked anyone out. I'm really bad at it, but I'd still love to take you on that date."

 

Corey laughed a little, not loudly, not in a mocking way. "So what I'm hearing is, I'm your first?"

 

"Well, yeah." Nolan knew it was hopeless to fight the flustered look, so he decided to embrace it. "Will you be my first to say yes too?"

 

"Yes," Corey said, without hesitation or commentary this time, lifting a heavy weight off of Nolan's shoulders.

 

"Tomorrow?"

 

"Tomorrow sounds perfect," Corey replied. "Pick me up at home?"

 

"I'll be there," Nolan promised. He couldn't stop the stupid grinning. Someone entered the shop and made a little bell ring, reminding him that they were still at the coffee shop and not alone. He looked Corey in the eyes one last time and turned away with a nod, reaching for the door and feeling the urge to pump his fist in the air and strike a victory pose.

 

"Hey, Nolan," Corey called after him just before he was out of the door. "Here," he said, sliding a paper plate over the counter that had a cinnamon roll on it. "On the house," Corey whispered with a tiny wink before he turned to the woman who'd entered after Nolan to take her order. 

 

Nolan took it and left, feeling like he was about to wake up from the best dream he'd ever had.

Nolan couldn't sleep during the night, and for once the sex noises coming from Liam's bedroom weren't what was keeping him awake. There were a million things to be nervous about when it came to sleeping with six different guys who had all started to mean something to him, there were even more reasons to lose sleep over taking one of them on an actual date. It wasn't just sex, wasn't just meant for him and Corey to try themselves out with each other. It was almost a confession. Nolan was making an effort for a guy who already had five incredible men in his life. He must be insane, he thought, but oh how lucky he'd be if things would go well.

 

The movies weren't exactly a super original and exciting date idea, but Nolan wouldn't have to make eye-contact all the way through, wouldn't have to fill every minute with conversation, so he figured it wasn't the stupidest thing to do. He texted Corey to be ready at seven and spent all afternoon picking out his outfit. Just when he stepped out of the shower, Corey answered his message with a selfie and the caption  _ 'Can't wait' _ . He looked gorgeous and worth the nerves that were showing in Nolan. In the end, Nolan knew that underneath all of his insecurities, he felt the same, like he was dying to see Corey again, dying to get to be alone with him, dying to see how far Corey would let him go.

 

It was Mason who answered the door after Nolan had rung the bell. "Just a secooooooond," Corey called from somewhere inside their apartment. "He's as good as ready," Mason said with a smile, "just needs to find pants."

 

It should have been awkward, really, for Nolan to pick Corey up and see Mason standing barefoot in the entrance of their home, to think about the fact that Corey wasn't wearing pants yet for some reason, but it wasn't. Mason's face was soft, his kiss on Nolan's cheek sweet. The memories of Nolan's night with Mason came back like scenes of a movie he'd replayed a hundred times, sending a shudder down Nolan's spine.

 

"You can join us, if you like," Nolan offered. He hadn't expected to see Mason, didn't want to be the one to take Corey away from him, even if it was just for the night.

 

Mason shook his head just a little. "I'm going to be over at Brett's later," he explained, "and besides, the deal was you get each of us alone. Also, just between the two of us,-" Mason leaned in and whispered the rest of his sentence into Nolan's ear. "- Corey has totally been waiting for this for years. I'm not going to take it away from him. You two have fun tonight." He moved a little farther away again before he continued. "Don't do anything the rest of us wouldn't do. And by that I mean, do whatever the hell makes the two of you happy."

 

"Thanks," Nolan replied dumbly, "you're really amazing, you know that?"

 

"Yeah," Mason laughed, "I know that."

 

When Mason reached out to touch Nolan's cheek, he was suddenly very glad that Mason was home. "How dirty are the thoughts in this pretty little head, Nolan?" He wanted to know, fingertips brushing over his temple. "Do you want to watch a movie, or do you want to play?"

 

Nolan's breath hitched. A movie? What movie? Did he want to play? Was there anything he didn't want from Corey? He could tell that Mason was searching for the answer in his eyes, slowly pulling his hand away. Nolan grabbed his wrist and kept it where it was, fingers touching his cheek. "I think you know exactly how dirty my thoughts are. My dirty thoughts are why we're here right now. I'm not on the other side of Liam's bedroom wall anymore. I want to play."

 

"I'm ready!" Corey declared, appearing in the hallway, hair damp from the shower, looking as beautiful as ever. He took in Mason's hand on Nolan's face and grinned to himself as he pulled on shoes and a jacket.

 

"Good," Mason whispered. Nolan didn't understand what was happening when a small item wandered from Mason's hand into his own. He looked into Mason's eyes instead of down, but no answer came, just Mason's hand wrapping Nolan's fingers around the thing he'd just given him.

 

"Stop flirting with my date now," Corey said when he was ready to leave, slotting himself into the space between Nolan and Mason, standing so close that Nolan could smell his shampoo. Corey turned around for a quick kiss on Mason's lips, although Nolan almost wished it would have lasted a little longer. A second later, Corey was out of the door and on his way down the driveway.

 

"Have fun tonight," Mason said to the both of them, but only Nolan could see the wink he gave him. He had only a moment to take a look at what was resting in the palm of his hand before he caught up with Corey, glancing down and then shoving the item into the pocket of his pants real quick. Mason hadn't been kidding when he'd asked whether Nolan wanted to play.

 

What he'd placed in Nolan's hand was a remote, and what it was for, Nolan could only imagine.

It hadn't been Nolan's plan to be hard before they even arrived at the movie theater, but there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The remote in his pocket meant that there was something hidden inside Corey's pants that would respond to it. It meant that Corey wanted to play too. It meant that there was an entire subtext to the conversation they had about how excited they were to see the movie they'd picked out.

 

Nolan remembered what Mason had told him about Corey, all of it in all the details, and would never forget it. That he was in on some of the secrets gave him confidence. He paid for the tickets and bought Corey popcorn. It was nice to do these things, and it was nice to stand so close to Corey in the foyer that he knew everyone could see they weren't just friends. He felt for the remote in his pocket to remind himself that Corey wanted him to have that kind of power over him. He took pride in it. Corey was asking for something without speaking any words about it. Nolan was making promises with his arm around Corey's waist and fingertips grazing the skin just beneath the hem of his shirt. He'd take care of him.

 

When they'd found their seats and agreed on which movies from the previews looked interesting enough to keep in mind, the light was dimmed and Nolan realized that at some point, he'd have to press one of those buttons to see what would happen. In the half dark, he reached for Corey's hand to hold it, thankful for their half hidden spot in a not very crowded movie theater. Although their eyes were on the screen, Corey squeezed Nolan's hand tight when he fished in his pocket for the remote.

 

The atmosphere between the two of them was tense with excitement and arousal. Nolan knew Corey loved to be teased and edged until he couldn't take any more. He was pretty sure he could give that to Corey, especially since they were going to be in their seats for approximately two more hours, forced to be still and quiet. He placed the remote on his thigh and let his thumb brush over the little buttons without pressing down on any of them yet.

 

Feeling Corey's tension through the grip on his own hand, Nolan decided to play around a little. He kept his eyes straight forward although the movie went completely past his attention. He moved to sit close enough to Corey so their shoulders were touching, his free hand always on the remote, but still not doing anything with it. Physically, there was nothing but fingertips gently caressing the back of a hand, and yet it took Nolan only moments to make Corey squirm in his seat, rubbing his ass all over it, trying to get pleasure out of whatever toy he was wearing underneath his clothes.

 

Nolan let him for a while, letting it sink in that he was the one making Corey so restless. Once he'd had enough, he let go of Corey's hand and put his palm over his dick instead, not surprised but still very happy about how hard it was. Corey gasped almost inaudibly and stilled. Nolan squeezed just a little. "Sit still," he whispered, waiting a few seconds to let Corey prove to him that he would manage before turning his head and breathing against Corey's neck.

 

"So, you want me to use this, huh?" Nolan asked, his lips dragging over Corey's skin. He held the remote in his other hand.

 

"Yes," Corey breathed out, sounding whiny and desperate. "Please."

 

"And you don't mind that we're at the movie theater? You want me to do dirty things to you right here? Because you can't wait until we get out of here? Is that right?"

 

Nolan could feel the shudder that went through Corey at his words. "Yes," Corey nodded, then bared his throat in a silent plea for Nolan to do something to it.

 

"I want to give you pleasure, Corey," Nolan said, still not giving in, being just close enough for his breath to tickle the other man. "But I don't want you to come just yet. I want you to be good for me. Tell me to stop before you finish.  I plan to take my time with you."

 

"I'll be good," Corey all but whined. Nolan felt his heart swell with pride at the promise and rewarded Corey with his hand that began rubbing up and down slowly over Corey's dick. Corey spread his thighs as far as the seat allowed him to and bit his lip.

 

It was absolutely fantastic how Corey reacted to every touch in a way that stayed hidden from the attention of the people surrounding them but took Nolan's breath away. A sucked in breath or Corey's fingernails digging into his arm, a twitch of a muscle or a soft little whimper. It was obvious already how hard it was for Corey to fight against his urges, but he tried his best for Nolan, and Nolan was determined to reward him.

 

He finally relented and pressed a kiss to Corey's neck, soft and sweet. Just with the very tip of his tongue, he traced the vein underneath the smooth skin, licking up a line from the nape of Corey's neck to his earlobe. More kisses followed, some gentle and some hungry. Nolan let his teeth graze Corey's skin and swiped his tongue over his pulse. He licked and sucked while Corey turned to putty in his hands, already looking forward to finding out later whether he'd sucked hard enough to leave bruises behind.

 

"Feel good?" Nolan asked in a whisper. He knew the answer from the way Corey's body melted against him, but he wanted to hear it, wanted to make Corey talk, forced to speak quietly so that they wouldn't be caught.

 

"So, so good," Corey pressed out, barely repressing the passion that wanted out of him.

 

"Hmm, I'm not sure I'm convinced yet. Care to elaborate a little?"

 

"You're already driving me insane," Corey whispered back. Nolan wasn't sure whether he was referring to his request to keep talking or what he was doing to Corey's body with his hand between his legs and his mouth on his neck. "I just want you to touch me and never stop. I never thought you'd ever want to do it and it's honestly killing me."

 

"What did you think about me?" Nolan wanted to know. Technically, he already did. Mason had told him all about it, but to hear the words from Corey's lips would be something entirely different. He stopped the movement of his hand when Corey didn't immediately reply to show he would only continue as long as Corey kept talking.

 

Corey swallowed thickly. He looked at Nolan for a second and then back to the movie screen. "I thought that you were insanely pretty," he whispered. "Back when we were in school. You looked like a little fae when you were sixteen. All that blond hair and the blue eyes and the freckles. And then the fae grew a beard. It was like you'd changed from a boy to a man over night. It was almost unreal how hot you'd become."

 

"You liked me back when I was sixteen?" Nolan asked, almost forgetting for a second to keep moving his hand over Corey's dick. "You knew who I was when I was sixteen?"

 

"I liked you before I even liked Mason," Corey admitted with a shrug, only that his arousal made it impossible for the gesture to appear casual.

 

Nolan was a little unsure how to respond to this. He'd known about Corey's crush on him, but not how far back those feelings went. It was a little crazy to think about it. Not knowing what to say, he grabbed Corey's face instead, holding it between his hands, stroking his thumbs over soft skin and lovely dimples. He was so close to Corey's lips that they were almost touching. "I want to kiss you so badly."

 

"Please," Corey begged him. Nolan had never obeyed more willingly. He parted his lips slightly and pressend them on Corey's. One kiss made him hungry for more and he pulled Corey close to claim his mouth, stroking his tongue with Nolan's own. A few minutes later, they were full on making out in the back of the movie theater, Corey's hands tangled in Nolan's shirt, their lips wet and swollen, pants entirely too tight. Nolan allowed Corey to be just as greedy as Nolan was, if only for a moment longer.

 

In the middle of a heated kiss, with Corey all but sliding into Nolan's lap, he decided it was time for a little reminder who was in charge, so Nolan finally pressed one of the buttons on his little remote, making Corey jump and moan into his mouth. "Fuck," Corey whispered as he broke the kiss.

 

"What does it do?" Nolan wanted to know. If they hadn't been in public, he would have asked Corey to strip down and bend over to let him have a proper look as he tried out the different settings. Like this, Corey's descriptions would have to do.

 

"It vibrates," Corey breathed out, gripping his armrest tightly as he sank back into his chair. "It's not even big, but fuck. Can you touch me again?"

 

"Will you warn me before you come?"

 

"Yes," Corey nodded eagerly.

 

This time, Nolan slid his hand beneath the hem of Corey's shirt, feeling the muscles in his stomach tensing under his touch. As slowly as he could manage, he moved his hand down and inside Corey's pants. Corey covered his mouth with his own hand when Nolan had his fingers wrapped around his cock for the first time. There wasn't much room to do anything, so Nolan circled his wrist as well as he could. Precome dribbling from Corey's slit made the whole thing smooth and easy.

 

Nolan himself was rock hard as well, his cock straining against his pants almost painfully, but unlike Corey, he wasn't being touched, wasn't wearing a toy. Still, he was having his sweet trouble keeping his composure, which left him in awe of Corey's self-control. Not a sound came over Corey's lips, just the ragged puffs of breathing. It was impressive, and yet all Nolan wanted was to see him losing it. He sped up and moved his hand as quickly as he could inside Corey's tight pants, pumping his cock, and granted, Corey couldn't take much more.

 

He let his head fall to Nolan's shoulder first, breathing against his neck. "Fuck," he muttered quietly, repeating the same word over and over again until it turned into a "Stop".  Nolan let go immediately and pulled back his hand, waiting another few second until he turned off the vibrations as well and Corey slumped in his seat, his thighs trembling.

 

"Are you okay?" Nolan asked, pressing a quick kiss to Corey's cheek. He'd turned that gorgeous man sitting next to him into an absolute mess, and he didn't think anything hotter had ever happened to him.

 

"Turn it back on," Corey pleaded instead of answering. He was squirming again, desperate for friction. Nolan didn't have any objections, so he chose one setting above the one they'd already tried. Corey hid his face against his neck and bit down to muffle the moan that followed.

 

"Better than before?" Nolan asked. Corey nodded without letting go of Nolan's skin between his teeth. The buzzing sound of the vibrating toy was practically not audible beneath the sound of the movie, but Nolan felt it rocking Corey's body.

 

Curious to see what the little thing could do, Nolan waited until Corey got used to the feeling and then pressed the button again, changing the rhythm and speed of the vibrations. This time, Corey couldn't keep quiet. He mewled quietly, but it was enough for Nolan to look around to make sure nobody had heard them.

 

"I think you're going to have to try a little harder to stay quiet," he said, caressing Corey's heated cheek.

 

"It's way easier when you kiss me," Corey muttered, raising his head and looking up to Nolan, who couldn't really see his face in the dark, but still felt the intensity of his gaze.

 

He leaned in as if to kiss Corey only to tilt his head slightly at the last second, brushing Corey's cheek with his lips and bringing them to his ear. "Say please," he ordered.

 

Trying to speak as quietly as possible while also putting all his needy passion into the word made Corey sound like pure, dirty sin. "Please," he whined, lips brushing against Nolan's ear. "Kiss me, please."

 

"You're so good at this," Nolan praised, smoothing a hand through Corey's hair and then tugging at it, pulling his head back so he could be in control of the kiss. He changed the setting on the vibrator first and then kissed Corey breathless.

 

The second time Corey was pushed to the edge of an impending orgasm was with Nolan's tongue delving inside his mouth and his whole body shaking, the final straw before he decided it was becoming too much being Nolan's fingers finding their way underneath his shirt and around his nipples.

 

"I'm gonna-"

 

Corey didn't have to finish the sentence. Nolan let go of him and turned off the toy, rubbing his arm instead and showering him in praises and soft kisses to his forehead. "You're doing so good," he whispered. "So good for me."

 

Nolan waited until Corey strained for his touch again, nibbling at his neck and tugging at his shirt impatiently. He savored the feeling of being so desperately wanted for a bit and then reached down Corey's pants again, popping the button open this time to have at least a little more room for movement. Corey sighed in relief as Nolan fondled his balls and allowed him to rub off on his wrist, his hips moving without a rhythm but with a definite purpose.

 

It took longer this time to build Corey up. Nolan kept the toy turned off and let Corey do the work, offering his fist for Corey to fuck into. Nolan found that it was a good way of teasing Corey to kiss him and then pull away, making Corey follow his lips as he broke apart. Corey chased him and the kisses he'd promised until he was too far gone to concentrate on two things at once. His hips moved in a steady, quick rhythm, thrusting up and into Nolan's fist.

 

"It's you who's gotta stop this time," Nolan warned him.

 

Corey let out a whine in complaint and thrashed a little after he'd pulled Nolan's hand out of his pants. It was clearly becoming more and more difficult not to simply give in to the pleasure. It took him long moments to calm his breathing, and he refused Nolan's attempts to touch and kiss him.

 

"Take all the time you need," Nolan murmured into his ear. "You're going above and beyond for me. Such a good, good boy. You're doing so well. I'm going to make this worth all your self-restraint."

 

"Fuck," Corey breathed out a bit later, "that was intense."

 

"That was so hot," Nolan added. It was true. Corey pulling himself back from the very edge seemed as good as impossible, and Nolan alone was the reason it wasn't. He could almost physically feel the tension, was almost as desperate as Corey, his cock throbbing and untouched, his briefs probably soaked by now.

 

"I want to come so badly right now," Corey whispered. He was holding Nolan's hand tightly in his own. "And at the same time I want nothing more than to do what you asked and keep myself in check."

 

"Can you?" Nolan asked genuinely.

 

"I will," Corey replied. "I'll be good for you. I'll behave until the movie is over. And then, if you want me to, I'll suck you off before we go home."

 

"Is that what you want, Corey? Sucking my dick until I come down your throat while you have to keep it in your pants? Swallowing my load while you don't get to come at all?"

 

More than anything he'd ever wanted, Nolan wanted Corey to say yes, but at the same time, he wasn't sure he could answer the same question with a yes if he was in Corey's shoes.

 

"I'll let you come on my face, too," Corey said in response. "I'll leave that choice to you. I like it when you call the shots."

 

Nolan was turned on beyond belief and knew that he wouldn't be able to decline the offer. He had no sense of time left and no idea how much longer the movie was going to last as he began kissing Corey again. It seemed unreal that their first kiss had been on that same day and not ages ago. Nolan was careful and gentle, keeping his hands to Corey's face and neck at first, but Corey wanted more, and Nolan complied.

 

A gasp was audible, but only to Nolan as he unzipped Corey's pants. Not his kisses, not his fingers rubbing over Corey's nipples through his shirt or the freeing of Corey's leaking cock from his pants seemed to be enough. Nolan knew that they weren't going to pull the whole pulling back last second thing off that many more times, so he pulled Corey up in his lap.

 

With one bent leg at either side of him, Corey was grinding down against him, seriously testing Nolan's patience.

 

"Be still," Nolan growled into his ear lowly, one arm slung around Corey's waist but not holding him in place. When Corey didn't react right away, he let one hand slide down from Corey's back and inside his underwear, cupping one of the gorgeous, round cheeks of his ass, digging his fingernails into the flesh. Corey let out a moan and Nolan put a hand over his mouth. The game they were playing was getting dangerous with Corey in Nolan's lap and his pants open. They needed to be quiet, hard as is was getting.

 

Corey bit Nolan's palm repeatedly while Nolan was kneading his ass and moving around the toy inside him. Nolan still had no way to see it, but his fingers were close enough to feel for it. He spread Corey's ass and felt a huffed exhale hitting his cheek. His fingers slid down until they caught something hard and round. Nolan tried to picture the base of the toy peeking out from between Corey's cheeks, moving his fingers around it to get a better idea of what it must look like. He pushed and pulled a little here and there to tease Corey, moved it around and loved every second of Corey slowly but surely falling apart in his lap.

 

"Please, turn it on," Corey begged, clinging to Nolan's shoulders. He seemed eager to keep his ass stuck out and give Nolan access to it, but he couldn't resist rutting against him and rubbing his dick off on Nolan every now and again.

 

Nolan wasn't going to deny him, but he had to reason to hurry. Instead of turning the vibrations on, he pulled at the toy, carefully and slowly while Corey whimpered until he held it in his hand. It was a cute little plug, not long or wide enough to properly fill Corey up, not like Nolan wanted to do with his cock later. Still, wearing this thing for a few hours and handing off the remote, never knowing when it would start vibrating and how strongly, going out with this dirty little secret must be so hot.

 

"Please," Corey repeated breathlessly. He was squirming in Nolan's lap.

 

Nolan brushed a finger over his hole first, pushing against it but not inside, teasing it, denying the pressure Corey was straining for. He turned the plug on first and felt it vibrating in his grip before he brought it back to Corey's ass. Corey jumped a little when it touched him, making a strangled noise. He arched his back and pushed back, seeking closer contact.

 

"Will you be quiet?" Nolan whispered. Corey nodded with his face against Nolan's neck, tongue dragging along his collarbone.

 

After a glance around the movie theater, Nolan finally gave in and pushed the buzzing plug back inside Corey, whose grip around his shoulders tightened immediately. Nolan brought both hands around Corey's ass and dug his fingers in it.

 

Corey didn't have to be loud to show his pleasure. He was completely out of it, his breathing ragged and heavy, his legs weak while his arms were holding on tightly. Moans were muffled by Nolan's skin or the fabric of his shirt between Corey's teeth. Deliberate movements to create friction turned into uncontrollable writhing.

 

Unsure how much longer it would be until they lights would turn back on, Nolan kept an eye on the screen and their surroundings, since Corey definitely wasn't paying attention to that anymore. He made the man in his lap sit upright with one hand on his chest and one around his hip, then pushed  the damp piece of underwear down that was the only thing still covering his cock.

 

It was exciting to be able to feel him properly for the first time, to move his hand like he wanted to, feeling the weight of Corey's cock in his hand, wrapping his fingers around it and playing around, swirling a finger around the head and savoring the jolts that he was sending through Corey's body. Nolan took a mental note for later to take that gorgeous cock in his mouth and suck Corey's brains out, but for now his hand was enough to push Corey as high as possible without toppling over.

 

Nolan began stroking him slowly, making a fist around the base of his dick and then moving it up until precome was pooling in his palm. All the way up and all the way down he went, quickening the pace a tiny little bit at a time. Once he'd reached a certain rhythm, he decided it was best to cover Corey's mouth with his hand again before he went all in and turned Corey into a sobbing mess once more.

 

"Use your hands to stop me," Nolan instructed him. He figured it must be even harder that way to pull back before coming, but Corey hadn't asked for the easy way, and Nolan was going to make up for it at home.

 

He almost thought Corey wouldn't be able to stop himself or Nolan this time. His breathed become heavier and more uneven. His body shifted slightly and the tension in it felt differently. Nolan was pumping his cock, fast and hard, not slowing down. A tremor went through Corey, but he allowed himself another couple of seconds before his fingers left Nolan's shoulder and touched his wrist instead.

 

Letting go of Corey's cock, Nolan found the remote and shut the vibrations off as well before he caught Corey slumping down in his arms, hugging him tightly against his chest as Corey tried to breathe.

 

"Fuck, you're incredible," Nolan whispered. "I can't believe you. You're doing so, so good. So fucking good for me."

 

Corey didn't react in any other way than with his arms coming around Nolan's neck while he calmed down, so Nolan kept whispering praises in his ear, telling him over and over again how proud he was, how generously he was going to reward him. Meanwhile, Corey melted into his embrace, warm and quiet. It made him feel special, to be the one holding Corey, taking care of him while he recovered. He was so hard that it almost pained him physically, but there were more important things, too.

 

"Corey," Nolan murmured a few minutes later, "hey, Corey. I think this is the end of the movie." He nudged at Corey's shoulder and pulled him up, putting his underwear and pants back on although it felt wrong to him.

 

They were both in a somewhat acceptable state by the time the credits rolled down the big screen at the front, or so Nolan thought, but he still waited for everyone else to leave before he took Corey by the hand and pulled him outside of the movie theater and into the restroom.

 

He quickly reconsidered his opinion on the state they were in as he took a proper look at what he'd done to Corey's neck in the dark. In combination with the mess that was Corey's hair and his swollen lips, it made him look like sex on two feet. Nolan had never seen him quite like that, and it did things to him.

 

"Will you make it home?" Nolan rasped. He sounded entirely unlike himself, hoarse and needy. "Or do you want me to let you come before we go?"

 

Corey looked down at himself. His eyes lingered at the bulge in his pants for a second before they swayed to Nolan's. He licked his lips. "I want you to fuck my face," he said, not that it really answered Nolan's question.

 

A second later, Nolan had Corey pinned with his back against the door of a bathroom stall, snapping the lock shut as he kissed him.

 

"On your knees," Nolan ordered, barely leaving enough space between the door in Corey's back and his body, holding Corey's gaze as he dropped down, hands reaching up for Nolan's pants, but he swatted them away.

 

"Hands behind your back," he said, "you don't need them."

 

Corey's eyes darkened as he obeyed, putting his hands behind his back and keeping them there. Nolan took his jaw in one hand and tilted his head up, looking down at his plumb lips, stroking his thumb over them.

 

"A hand on my leg and I'll stop," he promised, waiting for Corey to nod before he undid his pants and let out a sigh that was way louder than anticipated when his cock was finally free of the restraints of his clothes. He pulled pants and briefs down to his thigh and took his cock in one hand while the other hand cupping Corey's face.

 

He was wet and leaking, unsurprisingly, so he dragged the tip of his cock across Corey's lip until they were glistening. "Beautiful," he decided, letting a moan follow as Corey parted them and flicked his tongue out, lapping up the taste.

 

Nolan took pleasure in teasing Corey for a while, watching him stick his tongue out and chasing Nolan's dick as he pulled back. He held Corey's head in place by his hair and granted him nothing but a lick here and a taste there, but Nolan himself was only human, and the things Corey was doing to him were powerful.

 

He let Corey catch his cock between his lips and held still as he sucked on it. The feeling was too overwhelming and Nolan decided that the teasing was over. He made a step forward so that there was barely any space left and Corey was trapped, pressed against the door.

 

"Look at me," Nolan told him, catching Corey's eyes as he pushed his cock deeper inside his mouth, watching as Corey took every inch, fighting against his gag reflex and relaxing his throat, taking all of him in. "So good," Nolan muttered as he pulled back out. Corey was panting, but didn't try to fight Nolan when he pushed between his lips again.

 

He went as slowly as he could manage, letting Corey adjust to the size of him before he stopped pulling out completely every time. With one hand buried in Corey's hair, he let his hips move, chasing his pleasure. Corey moaned around him and pushed him higher. He gave a quick nod when Nolan looked down into his eyes with a silent question. His hands stayed behind his back when Nolan let go, his hips snapping forward fast and hard.

 

The first tears welling up in Corey's eyes hurled Nolan dangerously close to the edge. He groaned and continued to thrust into the heat of Corey' mouth, hitting the back of his throat and feeling how it was slowly but surely becoming his absolute undoing. Corey struggled but made no attempt to stop Nolan from fucking his face against the door of a bathroom stall while he still wasn't getting his satisfaction.

 

"Fuck," Nolan grunted, tightening his grip in Corey's hair. "I'm gonna-" Before he could say it, he was emptying himself down Corey's throat, watching the man before him struggling to swallow. Nolan fell forward and braced himself with his forearm against the door while Corey kept sucking, milking his cock empty.

 

He felt boneless as he let go of Corey, drained of all energy for a second before he took in Corey's appearance. Kneeling on the floor, his lips looking thoroughly used and his cheeks damp, he was breathtakingly beautiful. Nolan dropped down to his knees as well, took Corey's face in both hands and kissed him softly, moaning quietly at the taste of himself on Corey's tongue. He was the luckiest dude on earth for sure.

 

"So, are you going to take me home now or what?" Corey asked with a grin as he pulled away.

"Oh, absolutely," Nolan smiled back at him. He had to thank Corey in so many ways. On his feet or his knees or lying down, with his hands or lips or tongue or his cock and ass, he'd find all the ways to reward Corey for his self-control. "Let's go home," he said, getting up and pulling Corey with him, pressing another kiss to his lips before they left.

 

Nolan was excited to get Corey home and into the privacy of his bedroom where he could take all his time and see everything he was curious to see, where he wouldn't have to be careful not to get caught. So many ideas were on his mind that he needed to try out, but still, with the satisfaction from the bathroom blowjob, he wasn't off so badly at the moment. Not like Corey, who walked to the car a little awkwardly and sighed as he sat down in the passenger seat.

 

"You okay?" Nolan checked. He'd never really tried the whole edging thing before, not on himself and not on another person. He knew from Mason that it was a thing they all did to Corey regularly because he wanted them to, and Mason had also told him that Corey was getting quite good at holding out, but he would have lied if he'd said that he knew what Corey must felt like.

 

"I'm fine," Corey said. "I mean, I'm obviously not, but that's kind of exactly what I need, so really, I'm fucking amazing. Don't worry. I'll tell you if it gets too much."

 

"Good," Nolan said with a smiled. He didn't really get it, but he knew Corey wasn't lying to please him. "We're gonna be home in just a bit. Here," he said, holding the remote out for Corey to take it, "entertain yourself while I drive."

 

"Oh my god," Corey groaned, "you better not drive like Mason, then, because he's slower than the slowest grandma in Beacon Hills."

 

Nolan grinned and started the engine, Corey whimpered and pressed one hand down over his cock.

 

"I'll try my best," Nolan promised, hitting the gas.

 

Nolan didn't know what Corey was doing with the remote control, he could only listen to his moans when they hit a bump on the road and the whines when Nolan stopped at a red light. 

Corey was rubbing himself through his pants and not sitting still at all. Nolan wondered if anyone could tell what was going on from the outside. It sent a fresh wave of pleasure over him.

 

Shortly before they arrived at the building where Nolan and Liam shared an apartment, Corey had completely lost himself. He couldn't keep his hands still. They were wandering up and down his body, stroking his chest and stomach and then his clothed dick.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Nolan asked, taking in the blissed out expression on Corey's face, the teeth buried in his lower lip and the fluttering eyelids.

 

"Seeing you naked," Corey answered promptly. "I want to touch you. I imagine you pushing me down on your bed where it smells like Nolan. I wonder how many times you're gonna feed me your cum before I'll explode."

 

"Fuck, Corey," Nolan gasped. They were almost there, but he still had to focus on traffic for a little longer.

 

"Don't blame me," Corey said, "I've been dreaming about it forever."

 

They had to make up for so many missed opportunities.

 

Nolan felt himself growing fully hard. It was fun watching Corey forgetting that he could be seen through the windows of Nolan's car, and it was indescribably hot to hear him speak about his fantasies, but it felt even better to get out of the car and rip the passenger door open, to take the remote from Corey's hand and put it in his own pocket before he dragged Corey out, kissing him hungrily against the car first and then against the front door. They stumbled inside the apartment and Nolan moved Corey in the direction to his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

 

He stood with a smirk for a second before he raised his hands against Corey's chest and gave it a push, watching as Corey landed on his bed. It seemed to good to be true, Corey with a dark shimmer in his eyes on Nolan's bed, but every kiss tasted like it was the truest thing in the world.

 

Nolan crawled up and straddled him, moving his hips to brush against Corey's dick. They both moaned. Now it was time to really play.

 

"So you wanted to see me naked, huh?" Nolan drawled. He was rubbing his butt all over Corey's middle, and there were several layers of clothes too many in their way.

 

"Oh god, yes, please."

 

Nolan tugged at the hem of his shirt and pulled it up. Corey's eyes were drawn to the skin that was exposed between his pants and the shirt. He showed off his hip bones and the little fuzz of blond hair on his stomach, dropping his shirt again before he pulled it all the way up and over his head to throw it away.

 

Corey's hands came up to Nolan's chest immediately. He let his fingers brush over every inch of skin, caressing it so lightly that it drove Nolan insane. Rocking his hips, he let Corey watch and touch as much as he wanted to, throwing his head back and moaning when greedy lips closed around his nipple.

 

All of a sudden, Nolan couldn't stand wearing pants anymore. He climbed off of Corey and pulled them down, throwing them away along with his briefs and socks, standing in front of Corey completely naked for the first time, flustered as he definitely shouldn't be after everything that had already happened between the two of them.

 

"Fuck, you're perfect," Corey muttered, dropping to his knees in front of Nolan, hands coming up to stroke his thighs. Corey nuzzled against him and pressed sweet little kisses to his pale skin, worshipping him with his hands and lips, not just his cock, but every part of him. His legs, his butt, his hips, his stomach, over and over again touching and kissing until Nolan felt light-headed and too weak to stand.

 

Pulling Corey up, Nolan got to work undressing the other man, too. Corey definitely wasn't the only one who wanted to see naked skin, and Nolan needed him to know that, so he took care of his shirt for him, throwing it away. He took a proper look, taking in the bruises against the creamy skin, letting his hands wander.

 

Leaning forward, Nolan licked over the purplish marks and up to Corey's ear. "You know," he whispered, popping the button of Corey's pants open, "since the moment Mason put that remote control in my hand-" He pulled down the zipper and slid his hands around Corey's waist to his lower back, fingertips beneath the waistband of his underwear, slowly dipping inside. "-I've wanted to see you." He grabbed Corey's ass with both hands. "Bent over," he added, "showing me your toy and what it looks like in your ass."

 

Corey didn't need to be asked twice. He turned around and shuddered when Nolan pressed against him from behind and kissed the back of his neck. He let Nolan pull his pants and underwear down at once, stepping out of them and standing with his legs slightly spread. With gently pressure between Corey's shoulderblades, Nolan made him bend over, feet on the ground and arms on top of the bed. He took a step back to admire the view.

 

Nolan grabbed his cock and began stroking it. Looking at Corey like this, he couldn't resist. The image was too hot not to do anything about it. Long legs and a perfect, round ass, stuck out and spread to show off the little plug that was still vibrating on a low setting. Nolan had no idea how Corey wasn't absolutely losing it, because Nolan was, and that was only from watching him.

"Come closer," Corey said, "don't stop touching yourself."

 

Nolan reached out with one hand to put it in Corey's back, feeling it arch beneath his touch. Jerking his cock, he stood behind Corey, brushing his ass and the toy every few seconds.

 

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Corey asked. Nolan was, and it wasn't going to take so long. He dragged his fingers from Corey's back farther down, pressing his thumb against the toy, which earned a whine from Corey.

 

"Like this?"

 

"Yes," Corey nodded, face rubbing against Nolan's bedsheets. He was touching himself as well now, arm moving beneath his body in a slightly slower rhythm than Nolan's.

 

His pleasure grew until it took hold of Nolan, forcing his hand to move faster. He couldn't hold the moans in. Fingers dug into Corey's skin and Nolan started shaking. Corey stilled, hand still around his cock but not moving anymore. For Nolan, it was too late. He came with a sob. His release all over Corey's back put a lazy smile to Nolan's lips.

 

"As much as I admire your self-control," Nolan said, "I think it's time I find out what it takes to break you." He retrieved the remote he'd forgotten in the pocket of his pants in the heat of the moment earlier and went back to Corey, dropping to his knees behind him.

 

He'd told Corey not to come at the movies. They'd sat through an entire movie, a little buzzing butt plug and Nolan's hands testing Corey. The tension compared to nothing Nolan had ever experienced. He could see, hear and smell Corey's desperation, his wanton need for satisfaction, but above all, he could feel it. Every touch, as brief and tender as it was, provoked a reaction from Corey's body. Nolan drew moans and curses from his lips, made his body follow him, made it beg for him. He felt powerful and trusted, and he'd never been so eager to give someone pleasure.

 

"Spread your legs wider," Nolan ordered. Corey obeyed and arched his back until Nolan had easy access, breathing directly against him. Like that, he could reach between Corey's thighs and grab his cock, could lick it, dragging his tongue from the tip to the base and sucking his balls into his mouth. It sent a jolt through Corey that filled Nolan with pride and determination.

Corey was squirming so much that Nolan decided to hold him still by the hips and use only his mouth. He bit the flesh of Corey's thighs, carefully at first and then a little harder at a time when he noticed Corey's moans as a reaction. His lips left faint little bruises and his teeth white indentations. Corey shook as he moved from his thighs to the curve of his ass. Not that he wasn't absolutely loving what the vibrations did to Corey, but the plug was now definitely it his way.

 

Nolan licked around it while Corey sobbed and writhed. He tapped against it with one finger. "I'm gonna take this out of you now."  It felt like he'd finally found his treasure when Corey's rim gave way, Nolan pulled the plug out and set it down, returning with both hands to Corey's ass. He wanted to fuck that ass so badly, but he wouldn't be satisfied until Corey was utterly ruined.

 

Flicking his tongue out, Nolan licked over the little hole. It was warm and wet and stretched a little, letting him push inside. He wrapped his fingers around Corey's cock while he licked and sucked, stroking it while he ate him out thoroughly. Every scrape of teeth over skin earned a shudder, every swipe of his tongue over the rim a moan. Corey's legs seemed to buckle, but Nolan wasn't going to stop. Corey's dick was dripping, a glistening pearl of salty pleasure turning longer and making a little mess.

 

"Still think you can pull yourself back this time?" Nolan asked smugly when Corey fell down on top of the bed, ass stick stuck out and straining towards his mouth, but his legs bent, his body caught by the mattress. He blew warm air over his hole and watched him shudder. "Because I'm not doing anything to help you with that this time," he added.

 

"Fuck," Corey whined, repeating the same curse when Nolan's face was all over his again, pressed against him, tongue fucking him open. Like the times before, Corey's breathing becoming uneven spurred him on, and like before, he could feel the tension building, but this time. Soon enough, Corey would be trembling again, warning him that he was about to come, but Nolan didn't intend to stop at that point. Corey could try all he wanted to fight it, Nolan was going to push him over and watch him falling apart in his hands. He needed it, or his life wouldn't make sense anymore.

 

One of Nolan's hands was trapped under Corey's body, wrapped around his cock and moving around it just a little. He pulled the other hand away from his hip and pressed one finger inside Corey without taking his mouth away. The next moan from his lover was long and deep. More slowly than necessary, Nolan moved the finger around, pulled all the way out and pushed inside again, almost fucking him, but not fast or hard enough. Corey wasn't quite there yet, but he would be. Nolan wasn't finishing him just yet, only building him up, pushing him higher.

 

"Another one?"

 

Corey muttered something that was muffled by the sheets, but then he turned his head. "Please," he begged. It sounded like one word could make all of Nolan's wet dreams until the end of his life. He relented and added a second finger, going even more slowly.

 

"Fuck, more," Corey breathed, unable to keep still in his position.

 

Nolan bit his ass harshly. "I think we're gonna need lube for that," he said. "I have some in the second drawer of the nightstand." He smacked Corey's ass. "Get it for me."

 

Corey returned to Nolan with a bottle of lube, a condom and a hungry mouth attacking Nolan's lips. They fell onto the bed together, Nolan on top of Corey. He pulled away and looked down. 

He liked seeing legs spread widely to make room for him. Corey's cock was hard, the head red and steadily leaking against his stomach. Nolan felt the urge to touch it, or swallow it down, but he resisted. He'd save it for later, when all Corey needed would be the final push.

 

A generous amount of lube was squirted between the cheeks of Corey's ass and spread by Nolan's greedy fingers. Again, he was teasing, making Corey watch as he rolled the condom down over his cock, rubbing lube all over it too, stroking it with both hands before he focused his attention back on Corey. He teased with his cock against the waiting entrance as long as he could take it, pinning Corey back down when he leaned up and tried to push him closer. When Nolan finally sunk inside him, it was with simultaneous moans from both of them.

 

Corey started losing his composure as soon as he'd bottomed out, holding his position for a moment and feeling Corey tremble before he pulled back. Without having come once that entire evening, Corey was dripping away steadily. He brought a hand up to his mouth to bite into when Nolan started thrusting inside him, but Nolan took it away and pinned both wrists down over his head. Watching Corey holding back had been an experience like no other in his whole life, but now he wanted to see him let go.

 

Corey was already close when Nolan still went slowly and carefully about it, and there seemed to be endless increments that he could be pushed closer, and closer and closer. Nolan fucked him and kissed him, held him down and built him up. He took him to oblivion, eyes rolling up and lips parting, body being rocked and shaken by Nolan and lust and an incredible force that was about to hit him.

 

Nolan couldn't recall how many times Corey had warned him of his orgasm that night, but when he heard the words again, pressed out between ragged breaths, he wanted only one thing. To wreck him.

 

Corey was too far gone to realize what was happening, let alone try to fight it. Nolan sat up on his knees and pulled Corey up, manhandled him until he was flush against his chest, on his knees in front of Nolan with his ass pressed against him, held up only by Nolan's arms around him. That way, he could bury his face against Corey's neck as he pushed back inside him and resumed the relentless fucking. That way, he could hold him and ride the same waves of pleasure alongside him. He could bite down and make Corey bare his throat to him. He only needed to move his hand down a little and he could grab Corey's dick.

 

It was messy and loud and wild, and frankly, difficult to hold Corey in place as he thrashed around. He shot the first thick spurt of his release over Nolan's hand around his cock pretty much the moment Nolan touched him, and the second one when Nolan hammered against his prostate, hard and with purpose. The breathed words could have meant something like "don't stop", and Nolan didn't, although Corey fell forward, but he was still coming, painting his chest, his stomach, his chin. Nolan fucked him through it, milked him empty, stunned by the enormity of his orgasm.

 

Either sweat or tears were running down Corey's face when he was finally done, his body as slack in Nolan's arms as it hadn't been all evening.

 

"Fucking hell," Nolan whispered, kissing his cheek. He'd never seen anyone come so hard.

Carefully, he let Corey down onto the mattress, leaning over him and caressing his face. They were both panting, exhausted. Nolan thought for a moment that he should simply lie down and have a nap next to Corey, but his dick wasn't quite agreeing. "Fuck," he mumbled, peeling off the condom. After Corey's show, all he needed was a few strokes before he came as well, not nearly as hard and not for as long, but for the third time that night.

 

The sheets were messed up enough already that Nolan wouldn't have cared about falling asleep right the way they were, but for Corey, he got up again and soaked a washcloth in warm water to clean him up.

 

Corey hissed when he touched him between the legs and around his dick, but hummed contently when he brushed his chest, eyes closed. He looked fucked, so properly and beautifully fucked that Nolan felt like he totally got the point of the whole edgeplay.

 

He wondered what Corey felt like as he pulled a thin blanket over both their bodies. One leg came and slotted itself between his own, otherwise, Corey stayed still, breaths slowly evening out. Sex couldn't possibly be any better, he thought for a moment as he closed his eyes. And then he remembered the bigger plan that his night with Corey was only one part of.

 

Nolan didn't really need any more wet dreams for the moment, but they found him anyway.


	6. Brett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking finally, it's Brett's turn. I've been waiting forever. 
> 
> Fair warning, this is a little over 10k and I have zero motivation to read and/or edit it. May you enjoy the mess I made!

Nolan didn't quite know why exactly, but among all the guys he'd been promised a night with, who were all incredible and irresistible in their own way, Brett still stood out. He always had, ever since high school. Although he hadn't technically known Brett, not officially, not like Liam or Garrett or Mason, there had always been something about the guy that had made Nolan's heart beat faster.

 

Sure, he was tall and ridiculously well trained. He had perfect hair and a perfect smile, but that wasn't it. There were enough attractive men in the world, but that wasn't what Nolan was after. There was something else, something deep and powerful, reeling him in and leaving him breathless and shaking just from the anticipation. Something that was yet unexplored. And boy, was Nolan looking forward to getting a taste.

 

Unlike the last three times, with Brett, he'd waited intentionally, not giving in to the temptation of calling him earlier. He'd been saving Brett for later, for when he'd be a little more sure about their whole thing, a little more experienced. Later was now, and while Nolan was nervous, he wasn't clueless.

 

Thanks to Mason, he knew a presumably safe way to drive Brett insane, and thanks to Liam, he felt  confident enough to pull through. For Brett, it had to be something special. A night with Brett required preparations, Nolan decided, and so he told his racing heart to shut it, wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and entered a sex shop for the very first time in his life.

 

So far, Nolan had preferred to order the few toys he owned online and have them delivered in discreet packaging, but this was about something different, and it wasn't just for him, and it couldn't wait, and it had to be perfect. Nolan swallowed and told himself his face surely couldn't be that red. And if it was, there were still more important matters at hand.

 

Efficiently like he always liked to be, Nolan scanned the little store and read signs to find the right direction. Although some pretty things managed to distract him for a second here and there, he was focused and determined. He could always come back later. Nolan found the right corner in under a minute, standing in front of an overwhelming assortment of different pieces of underwear. He'd come with a clear vision, but the endless possibilities made him rethink that.

 

There was everything, from just plain briefs over lace, silk and leather to fishnet pieces and tiny thongs, black or white or in any possible color, half transparent or glittery, with cut-outs or zippers or whatever the hell else you could possibly be looking for in underwear. Nolan let his eyes wander, and then his fingers, feeling the different materials beneath his fingertips. Maybe the task to buy something nice for Brett wasn't so easy after all.

 

Of course, there was someone Nolan could always count on to make his life a little easier while also making it a little more embarrassing. Just when he blew out warm air and sent a strand of hair flying, doubting that he'd be able to actually make a choice before both he and Brett would be old and grey, Nolan's phone buzzed with a text from Liam.

 

_ Hey Noleyboy. I thought I'd see you at home after work. What are you up to? _

 

The way Nolan knew Liam, he'd probably already called all of the other guys and ruled out the possibility that he was with any of them. Originally, Nolan hadn't wanted to tell Liam all the details of his plan with Brett, but he was pretty sure that he needed some help. His thumb hovered above the call button next to Liam's name for a few seconds, but then he gave in and called, asking Liam for his assistance and explicitly stating that commentary wasn't needed, not that he believed it helped.

 

"This is a wet dream come true!" Liam declared as he walked into the sex shop some while later, obviously not caring about the other customers. He spotted Nolan immediately and made his way over. From the look on his face, Nolan knew he'd regret asking for his help soon enough.

 

"Just so you know, we're not here so you can put me in everything you might like on me, okay? We have a mission. We're focusing on what Brett will like, and you're not taking photos, or doing anything at all except telling me your honest opinion when I ask you for it."

 

"Ugh, you're so boring," Liam sighed. "What a waste. But I'm in. Let's see. Did you have anything particular in mind?"

 

He put a professional expression on and went through the entire section, then started over again, except that he skipped certain kinds of stuff completely. Obviously, they were already out of question.

 

"So, uh, Mason said I should wear a jockstrap," Nolan shrugged, "so that was kind of what I was going for. Also it shouldn't be, like, super freaky. I'm not really used to-" He made a gesture at everything in front of their eyes. "-you know, this."

 

"Alright, alright," Liam mumbled, "something pretty but simple would be best then. Any preferred color?"

 

"I don't know?" Did people ever think about these sort of things before buying underwear? Almost everything Nolan owned was black, and that had the sole and simple reason that it made laundry a lot easier if everything had the same color. "What do you think?"

 

Liam looked him up and down. "Hm," he made, thinking. "With the light skin and the blond hair, I'd say blue is a good choice for you. Red could work too, if you're feeling it." He turned back towards the shelves he was working through. "Oh, how about this?" He pulled out a piece with black straps and a dark green front. The fabric was so thin that Nolan assumed it left very, very little to the imagination. His curiosity got the better of him and he reached out to touch it.

 

"Wow, soft," Nolan said.

 

Liam held it in front of Nolan's body and squeezed his eyes to slits. "Yeah," he then decided, "I can see it."

 

Nolan tried on the green and black one, a blue one that left him a little too naked for his taste, and a red version that had him staring into the mirror for a minute while he turned around. He'd never seen himself quite like this. The color was pretty against his skin, but more than that, what was special about the image was that he looked like he wanted someone to see him. What he'd put on wasn't underwear in its original sense, it was more like a bow around a present he had for Brett. It turned what was beneath it into something special.

 

A shiver went down Nolan's spine at the thought of Brett's reaction.

 

"You okay in there?" Liam wanted to know from the other side of the curtain. "If it's not comfortable, just give it back. The most important thing is that you feel good in it."

 

Nolan wasn't just feeling good, it was more like he was discovering a new part of him, like he was seeing himself in a new light, and for once, there was no doubt, no searching for flaws. He was looking like a delicious little snack, and if Brett Talbot wasn't going to eat his ass like this, Nolan wouldn't understand the world anymore.

 

"Actually," Nolan said, "I think I like it."

 

He heard a heavy breath from the other side as he continued watching. He just couldn't tear his eyes away. "Can I... see it?" Liam asked quietly.

 

Nolan heard himself answering with a yes before he had time to really think about it. The curtain was pulled back just a little and Liam slipped inside the little cabin. It should have felt weird, for Liam to be fully dressed while Nolan's legs and ass were exposed, but it didn't. Liam looked into the mirror at first, and then at Nolan directly, swallowing.

 

"Shit," he whispered. "Brett is one lucky dude, Noleyboy. He's going to eat you up."

 

"You think?" It wasn't so much that Nolan disagreed, but he found himself in a new and unfamiliar situation, seeking Liam's support and reassurance.

 

Liam's hands moved to Nolan's shoulders. He stood half behind Nolan and looked into his eyes through the mirror. "Look at yourself," he said, "what man wouldn't get weak at this sight?"

 

Nolan took another moment to look at himself before his eyes landed on Liam's face. He was so close. "Are  _ you _ ?" He whispered, slowly turning around. "Are  _ you _ getting weak?"

 

Liam still had his hands on Nolan's shoulders. There was hardly enough room to do anything else than stare each other directly in the eyes, but that wasn't why it was happening. "You don't even know," Liam whispered back.

 

Nolan looked into pretty blue eyes and then stole another glance of himself in the mirror. He was feeling himself. He knew Liam was affected by him. Liam's lips parted, and Nolan decided to be brave.

 

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked. "Are you going to get down on your knees? Are you going to help me out of this thing again?" Liam nodded slowly, licking his lips. "Is that all you're going to do?"

 

"Whatever you want, Noleyboy. Whatever you want."

 

"Are you going to suck my dick?"

 

Liam swallowed and sunk down slowly, hands moving across Nolan's body until Liam was on his knees, looking up with pretty eyes and pretty lips. Nolan was going to have to buy the red jockstrap either way. He'd already made a mess in it. Still, Liam slid his fingers under the straps and helped him out of it. His face was right there, so close to Nolan's hard and leaking cock that he only needed to stick out his tongue to lick it, but he took his sweet time stroking up Nolan's legs before he finally touched him where he wanted it.

 

Nolan closed his eyes and bit his lip as he threw his head back and buried one hand in Liam's hair. Liam knew exactly what he was doing, licking him wet, flicking his tongue out and swirling it around his tip, lapping up the sweet bitterness that was leaking from it. He wasn't playing around much, and Nolan had to lean against the wall behind his back and cover his mouth with one hand to keep himself quiet as Liam swallowed him down.

 

Liam licked and sucked a bit before he began bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. With one hand wrapped around Nolan's dick, moving in sync with his lips, he drove Nolan higher, increasing the pace steadily until he needed to hold Nolan up by the hip. It felt absolutely amazing, the sight of Liam on his knees before him and the feeling of his hand and mouth slowly taking him apart. Together with the thrill caused by the fact that only a curtain was separating them from an entire store full of staff and customers, it was ruining Nolan.

 

He bit his hand and pulled at Liam's hair as he came, looking down into Liam's eyes while Liam swallowed. Not that he didn't want to see Brett, but maybe he should just cancel his plans for the day and make Liam weak some more at their apartment.

 

"Yeah, fuck, I'm definitely buying this," he said with a smile, picking up the red jockstrap.

 

"Glad I could be of service," Liam beamed at him and got up to his feet.

 

"So, should we go home now?"

 

"I think you have a date tonight," Liam pointed out. Was he serious? How was he okay with Nolan leaving him for Brett right now?

 

"One day," Nolan breathed out, eyeing him curiously. "One day, I'll figure you out."

 

"Can't wait to see you try," Liam replied with a grin.

 

*

 

Nolan found it hard to take his mind off of Liam and the things he could do to him. Liam was a tease, from the minute on he’d caught Nolan getting off on that porn video in his room. Yes, he was gently letting Nolan in, making sure he was getting everything he’d imagined that day, but he was also using their whole experience as a chance to drive Nolan insane. A kiss here, a dirty look there, Liam walking around in their apartment naked. It was hardly fair. 

 

The only person Nolan wanted even more badly at the moment was Brett. Technically speaking, he’d been waiting for years, and way longer than for anybody else. After a rough start, Nolan had become friends with Liam in high school, best friends, and that had kind of ruled anything else out between the two of them. Garrett had belonged to Liam, Mason and Corey had belonged to each other even before they’d gotten the memo as well, and yeah, sure, Nolan had had a bit of a crush on Theo when he’d transferred to Beacon Hills, like every other person too, but that was just because he had eyes.

 

Brett on the other hand was a different story. When Nolan had first discovered he liked boys, he’d had a new crush every week. It had been impossible not to. There’d been boys all around him at school and during lacrosse and they’d all been so pretty. Like a kid in a candy store, he hadn’t known where to look first, hadn’t managed to keep his eyes on one of them very long. An exciting time of his life, sure, but stolen glances and flushed cheeks were about as much as had come from it. Until Brett Talbot had come along. 

 

Nolan had no difficulties picturing teenage Brett on the playing field, celebrating a goal with a confident smirk while throwing his jersey away and raising the lacrosse stick over his head, letting it rest on his shoulders, muscles rippling beneath tanned skin. He’d stood there as if to let Nolan watch and savor the image, as if he’d been giving him time to realize how badly he’d wanted to lick those damn abs. It had worked excellently. From that moment on, a part of Nolan had been lost to Brett, still was. 

 

Truth be told, it wasn’t about his exceptional physique. Sure, the tall, lean body and the defined muscles were great to look at, but Brett’s magic was in the way he carried said body around. It was in the calm confidence he had in himself and his ability to make the most ridiculous outfits work on him. In the way he said what he was thinking and it never came across the wrong way. Just from watching him, Nolan was sure Brett never lived one day of his life not enjoying himself. Brett wasn’t one to be stopped by insecurities or overthinking. He defeated life with a shrug of a shoulder and a dazzling smile on his lips. 

 

When Nolan was on his way over to Brett’s, he knew that he was in for something real, whatever it would be. Brett wouldn’t have agreed to their little deal if he hadn’t wanted it. Brett wouldn’t do things halfway. Brett was the last missing piece. After their night together, Nolan would know if he really wanted them, all of them, together. And boy, was who dying to find out. 

 

“Nolan!” Brett greeted him at the door. There was a smile on his lips, but in his eyes there was something darker, sinful. Promising. 

 

Nolan had planned to say something, to maybe talk a little bit, or at least thank Brett for being patient with him and letting him have the experience, but his nerves were showing, and Brett was looking too good to deal with. Nolan’s cheeks were hot and his body burning with desire, and Brett was right there in front of him, so he surprised them both by lunging forward and grabbing his neck, pulling Brett down for a kiss. 

 

“Well hello to you too,” Brett whispered, grinning, his lips still touching Nolan’s. He kissed him again, taking Nolan’s lower lip between his own, sucking on it, flicking his tongue out across it. Nolan couldn’t contain a moan, pushing up against Brett’s body. He was nervous, and it was showing. He was more clumsy, more greedy and messy than he’d been with the other guys. 

 

It was just what Brett did to him, making him want to much more and all of it at once. Brett let happen, let Nolan cling to him and nibble at his lips, licking into his mouth. He pulled Nolan inside until they fell on top of a couch together, Nolan half on top of him, climbing on his lap, rubbing himself all over Brett. He was so hungry for the man underneath him, Nolan had never even known it could be like that. 

 

He didn’t know where to touch Brett first, and two hands weren’t enough to feel all the muscles and the smooth skin, to bury them in Brett’s hair and caress him and rub little reactions out of him. Nolan never wanted to stop kissing him, but Brett had such a beautiful, long neck that needed attention too. Nolan wanted to suck on it and leave a mark there. Since he’d been a teenager, Brett had been more or less unattainable for him, but not anymore, and he wanted the proof of it visible on Brett’s skin. 

 

A shudder went through Brett when Nolan’s teeth grazed his neck. Nolan tugged at his hair and earned a moan. Every brush of a finger over Brett’s skin, every tiny kiss or lick with his tongue made Brett strain closer to him or give some noise, and Nolan couldn’t stop, couldn’t get enough. He wanted more. 

 

His fingers slid beneath the hem of Brett’s shirt and there was so much soft skin there, and a bit of hair covering his stomach, muscles twitching beneath Nolan’s fingertips. He needed to see it, so he pulled at Brett’s shirt until it came off and messed up the golden curls of hair, which made Brett look even more irresistible. 

 

“Nolan,” Brett whispered, arms wrapped around him. He was hard, but it wasn’t just that. From the look on his face, Nolan could tell that he was affected big time, and he loved it. For all the times he’d told himself Brett Talbot was out of his league, as he was whispering Nolan’s name now, it was clear that he wanted him. Nolan felt like he was high on Brett and arousal, like he was powerful and nothing could stop him.

 

He sucked on Brett’s neck and moved his hips, rubbing their clothed dicks together. 

 

“Nolan,” Brett said again. He sounded breathless, ruined, and Nolan was only just getting started. 

 

His hands wandered across Brett’s body, groping and squeezing and rubbing, pinching his nipples and then sliding inside his pants. He hadn’t expected Brett to be anything other than big, but fuck. Brett whimpered as he wrapped his fingers around him, triumphantly grinning against Brett’s neck. 

 

Without knowing it, Brett had given Nolan so much pleasure over the years, and finally, Nolan could give some of it back, watching as Brett clenched his eyes shut and moaned, tensing up beneath him. He loved it. He was making Brett feel good, but that wasn’t enough. He wanted to make Brett feel better, better than he was expecting, better than he’d felt before, simply because it was Brett, and it had to be special, and there had to be more, and more, and more. 

 

“Fuck, Nolan,” Brett growled. All of a sudden, he reached for Nolan’s wrist and stopped him from moving it. “Nolan. Hey, Nolan. Look at me.” 

 

Nolan looked up and into Brett’s eyes that went soft immediately. Why was Brett interrupting him? 

 

“What are you doing, baby boy?” 

 

Nolan didn’t know what to say to that. Wasn’t it obvious? It was called a handjob, he was pretty sure. 

 

“Oh my god,” Nolan whispered, pulling his hand away. “You don’t like it.” Of course. He should have seen it coming. Mason, Theo, Garrett, Corey. All of them too hot to want to get into bed with Nolan, and yet, they’d each given him an incredible night. More than that even, Nolan had started to believe he could have a chance with them. But Brett wasn’t his to have, and Nolan was naïve for thinking otherwise. He felt stupid and embarrassed. Nolan got up, his eyes fixed to the ground. 

 

“Stop!” Brett grabbed his hand and made him turn back around. “What are you talking about? Where are you going?” 

 

“Home,” Nolan said. Home and under his blanket where he was never going to return from ever. 

 

“Nolan,” Brett said, softly but insistently. “No. I’m not letting you go. Well, I mean, obviously, if you want to, then I am, but not because you think there’s anything about you I don’t like.” 

 

Nolan let Brett pull him down on the couch next to him, but the only thing he could look at was his own hands. “Then why did you stop me?”

 

Brett took his hand an pulled it in his lap, holding it between his own hands. “Because I can’t have you thinking that’s who you are to me. A quick handjob on the couch. That’s not what I want this to be like. Yes, it felt good.  _ Good  _ is not what I’m going for with you. You wanted this, right?” 

 

“Yeah,” Nolan nodded, “but I wanted you to want it too. You don’t need to try just because you know I’ve fantasized about you.” 

 

Nolan could feel Brett’s eyes on the side of his face. Two fingers tilted his chin up and turned it towards Brett until they were looking directly at each other. “Okay,” Brett began, “look. You’re not going home. You’re staying here, and you’re going to listen to me. I’m going to tell you everything about how badly I want you, and then I’m going to show you I mean it.” He raised their intertwined hands until he could kiss every knuckle of Nolan’s hand. “Okay?”

 

“Okay,” Nolan agreed. 

 

A smile spread across Brett’s face, one of those super pretty ones that made his eyes sparkle. He got up on his feet, still holding Nolan’s hand. Nolan felt insecure, nervous, but he wanted to see if Brett could change that. He let Brett pull him up and lead him into a little bedroom. The bed wasn’t as huge as Liam’s and the room not as fancy as Theo’s, but full of things that belonged to Brett.

 

“Here,” Brett whispered into his ear. Nolan stood in front of his bed on a carpet. Brett turned on a lamp on the bedside table and switched the ceiling light off, shutting the door. He wrapped his arms around Nolan from behind. Breath was ghosting over Nolan’s neck and ear, making him shudder. “First of all, there are exactly five other people who have been in here,” he said. “Liam was the first one, and that was weeks after things started happening between us.” 

 

Nolan would have lied if he’d said that he wasn’t surprised by this. Brett had always been one to flirt with people, to go out and have fun, to dance sandwiched between two people at Sinema. Brett had never seemed to be opposed to casual hook-ups. Nolan hadn’t really thought beyond that, but if Brett claimed nobody except the other five had ever been in his bedroom, Nolan would believe him. 

 

Brett kissed Nolan’s neck softly, one side first and then the other, his hands stroking up and down Nolan’s chest and stomach. “You’re here because I wanted you to,” Brett continued. “I knew from the moment Liam told us about your fantasy that it would get intense. I wasn’t sure you’d actually follow through, but god, was I hoping for it.”

 

Nolan melted back against Brett’s body. It felt nice to be held by someone so tall and strong, to be engulfed by his warmth and his scent. Brett’s voice was wonderful, and Nolan wanted to spend the rest of his life listening to it. 

 

“I was so afraid I’d scared you away when we were all at your place,” Brett whispered. “And I hated it. You probably know there haven’t been a lot of things in my life I wanted but didn’t get. I’m not innocent, and I don’t take any shame in that. But for you, fuck, for you I wanted to. You were that one person I wanted so badly, that I adored so much I didn’t even consider doing anything about it.” 

 

“You could have,” Nolan pressed out. It was a good thing that Brett was holding him, because Nolan’s knees were getting a little weaker with every word. “You could have had me. Even back in high school.” 

 

“You know,” Brett said, “I wanted to, but maybe I’m glad nothing happened between us in high school. I was a jerk at the time. I think I had a lot of growing up to do to deserve you.” 

 

“And now you do?”

 

“I’ll try my best,” Brett whispered into his ear. One hand slipped beneath Nolan’s shirt and lifted it up. “May I take this off?” 

 

“Yes,” Nolan answered, raising his arms above his head to help Brett take off his shirt. Long, gentle fingers caressed his sides and then his arms as Brett pushed the fabric up. Brett threw the shirt away and took both Nolan’s hands in one of his own, bringing them back down to each side of his body. 

 

“You’re really beautiful,” he said, nuzzling against Nolan’s neck. “I want to kiss every single one of those freckles on your shoulders.” And then he did, pressing his lips against Nolan’s skin and covering him in sweet little kisses, from left to right and back to left, slowly. The intimacy of it all shook Nolan to the core. 

 

Brett let go of his hands and began touching him, pressing flat palm on his skin, letting his fingertips brush it, rubbing him and stroking him and leaving goosebumps everywhere he went. He played with the few blond hairs on Nolan’s tummy with one hand and brushed over one nipple with the other. Nolan longed to turn around and Brett let him, kissing him back when Nolan pressed their lips together. His fingers were everywhere, making him feel so good that Nolan wanted to cry, and that was even before Brett began sinking down in front of him. 

 

He left a trail of kisses along Nolan’s neck and then his chest. He caught one nipple between his lips in a kiss and flicked his tongue out over the other one. Nolan buried one hand in his gorgeous hair to keep him from moving away and heard his own breathing becoming heavier. Brett knew exactly what he was doing, licking both his nipples first and then sucking just lightly. Nolan moaned when he started nibbling carefully. Brett looked up to his face every now and then, searching for the plea in his half-lidded eyes to continue. He bit down and soothed the little sting immediately with his tongue while Nolan writhed in his hold. 

 

“See, Nolan, this is what I was talking about earlier,” Brett said as he dropped to his knees in front of him. “Sex isn’t just about getting off together. Do I want to make you come? Yes, absolutely. But first, I’m going to give every inch of your body the attention it deserves. I want to learn you by heart so I know how to take you apart.” 

 

Nolan was almost certain he’d never been so turned on before. “You’re already killing me,” he replied, but Brett looked up with the sweetest smile on his face and shook his head. 

 

“Not yet, baby boy,” he said, “I’ve spent far too much time fantasizing about all the things I want to do to you. I’m taking my time with you.”

 

Nolan bit his lip. Brett kissed his stomach, and although he didn’t have a perfectly tanned six-pack, he didn’t mind Brett seeing him, soft eyes wandering over his body, hands touching his. Brett looked like he was holding a treasure between his hands, like Nolan had to be worshipped, and with every kiss, Nolan forgot another one of his insecurities.

 

Once, he’d thought he wasn’t as hot as the others. That thought was gone. Once, he’d thought he wasn’t interesting enough for anyone to want to be with him. Gone. Once, he’d thought he’d never feel comfortable alone with another person. Gone. Once, he’d been ashamed of his lack of experience. Gone. The fear that none of the guys were serious about him. Gone. His worries about his future and career. Gone. Loneliness. Anxiety. Self-doubt. Gone, gone, and fucking gone. 

 

Nolan gave in to the urge to make noises, because he loved what Brett was doing to him, and he wanted him to hear it. “God, fuck, Brett, your hands. Your lips. Everything,” he sighed. 

 

“You like what I do to you?” 

 

“Fuck, it’s ruining me.” 

 

“Will you let me take your pants off?” Brett asked. 

 

Nolan nodded without hesitation. Brett didn’t need to ask, but he did it anyway, and Nolan loved it. He loved that his consent was a must for Brett, and he loved telling the other man yes. He loved hearing Brett say what he was planning to do, and he loved confirming that he wanted it. 

 

The button of his pants popped open under Brett’s skilled touch, immediately granting his rock hard cock more space. It wasn’t until Nolan looked down and saw the bright red color peeking out from his pants that he remembered he wasn’t in his usual underwear. He blushed, but he was dying to see Brett’s reaction. 

 

It was almost celebratory, the way Brett pulled down the zipper and leaned forward. So far, all that was visible was red fabric being stretched by Nolan’s erection and a damp spot where pre-come had bled through it. Brett licked his lips and then leaned in to suck on it. Nolan let out a groan that was low and loud and uncontrolled. Brett’s lips were stretched around his tip, tongue lapping up the salty sweetness. 

 

Nolan had to fight against his instincts to keep his eyes open, not wanting to miss Brett’s face as he tugged at Nolan’s pants. He was planning to pull them down over his butt really slowly, but his breath hitched when nothing but a flexible strap was exposed around Nolan’s hips. His eyes went wider and he swallowed, entranced by the slim line of red against Nolan’s pale skin. 

 

“Go ahead,” Nolan told him, “take them off.”

 

Brett’s breathing was uneven as he continued to pull Nolan’s pants down. Nolan had felt really good about the red jockstrap when he’d first tried it on, even if it was a bold choice for him, but with Brett kneeling at his feet and looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive? He felt confident. He felt sexy. He felt like Brett fucking Talbot’s hands were right where he belonged, and he was going to get himself everything he’d wanted. 

 

Brett helped Nolan out of his shoes, socks and pants, and then, with his hands on Nolan’s thighs, he leaned back and stared for another long moment. All those things the men of his dreams could do to him? Nolan could do them too, he realized. 

 

“Like what you see?” He asked, unable to suppress a grin. 

 

Brett had to tear his eyes away from the jockstrap and everything it was barely covering to look him in the eyes. He parted his lips and just kept looking Nolan in the eyes, not saying anything. “You’ve actually made me speechless,” he finally whispered. “I’m so turned on right now, you don’t even know. You don’t even understand what you do to me.” 

 

Nolan smiled and bent down to kiss him on the lips. Brett’s hands came up to his hips and his tongue slid inside his mouth. Kissing Brett always made Nolan forget himself for a moment, but then he pulled away and stood up again. Brett kissed his stomach some more and then his hips. He licked over Nolan’s still covered dick and sat back. He squeezed Nolan’s hips. “Turn around for me, love.” 

 

Without Brett’s hands leaving his middle, Nolan turned slowly, listening to Brett sucking in a breath. Who knew that being looked at could give a person so much pleasure? 

 

“Your ass is literal perfection,” Brett said. His hands moved from Nolan’s hips to his waist to his lower back and then down over the curves of his butt. “A perfect, soft, little peach,” he marveled. A second later, he bit Nolan’s asscheek, not hard, but hard enough. The way he touched him, cupping both cheeks with his hands, groping and kneading the flesh made Nolan want to spread his legs for him, so he did, opening his legs. 

 

“Fuck, Nolan,” Brett pressed out. Not that he wasn’t enjoying what Brett was doing to him, but Nolan needed Brett to do something to him, something that would give him satisfaction. 

 

Brett’s breaths landed right between his asscheeks, which only made him arch his back and stick his ass out. Brett went back to holding him by the hips, and then he nuzzled against his butt, rubbing his face all over it. Again, same as with the rest of Nolan’s body, kisses needed to be placed everywhere Brett could reach. Warm air hit his hole and Nolan moaned. 

 

“Nolan,” Brett said, “you’re driving me insane. You look so delicious like this. I’m going to eat you.” 

 

“Do it,” Nolan replied simply, and he wasn’t above begging in case it wouldn’t work. 

 

Brett mewled against his skin. “Can you spread your ass for me?”

 

Nolan reached behind and pulled the cheeks apart, drawing another moan from Brett. He was desperate he was practically bent over offering himself, trusting Brett to hold him up by the hips. Brett licked over his rim, just lightly at first. Nolan sighed with the relief of finally getting closer to satisfaction. Brett’s tongue returned and gave a few more licks of varying pressure, wetting him. 

 

As good as it felt, rimming wasn’t something that worked with just anyone. With Brett, Nolan wasn’t thinking about the position he was in or whether his ass looked weird from Brett’s angle. He trusted Brett to do nothing but make him feel good, so he relaxed while Brett swirled his tongue over and around his hole. Brett alternated between licking and sucking, and Nolan’s cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-come that soaked the front of his jockstrap. 

 

“Feels so good,” Nolan moaned, because all of the other words of the English language seemed to have left him. “So good. So fucking good.” 

 

Brett hummed and sent vibrations through him, pushing him back by the hips against his face, the tip of his tongue teasing him, pressing against his hole. Brett released the pressure again and resumed licking him, which made Nolan desperate, whimpering every time Brett refused to push inside him. He was wet enough, he was ready, dying to feel it, dying to have Brett fuck him with his tongue. 

 

“Please, Brett,” he whined. “Please.” 

 

Finally, Brett gave in. Nolan’s rim stretched easily around his tongue. A combination of relief and even greater longing came over him. Brett devoured him, pushing his face up between his cheeks and eating him out like he’d been starving for it. Nolan knew he wouldn’t be standing on his own two feet anymore if not for Brett’s hand keeping him from falling down. His cock twitched and his body trembled. 

 

“Brett,” he moaned, hesitantly at first, like the name didn’t belong on his lips, but he liked how it tasted, and with every time it sounded better. Really, it was all that Nolan could say that properly conveyed how he was feeling. 

 

When Nolan’s voice turned into a strangled, sobbing mess, Brett pulled back and turned him around again, arms wrapped around Nolan’s thighs. “How close are you?” He wanted to know. 

 

“Close,” Nolan replied. “If you don’t want me to come, you should give me a second.” 

 

Brett was chewing on his lip. He looked at Nolan’s dick, the head clearly outlined against the front of the jockstrap. He raised his hand on put on finger against the middle of the wet spot there, pulling it away slowly, watching with fascination as a string of pre-come connected his fingertip to Nolan’s cock. 

 

“Look how wet you are. Fucking hot.” 

 

Nolan was instantly getting a little more wet. 

 

“Will you let me suck your cock?” Brett asked, blinking up at him. “I feel like you need to release some of that pressure. We can keep going slow after that.” 

 

Nolan didn’t need to be asked twice. He only had to give the jockstrap one tug until his cock was freed, jutting out against Brett’s lip. Brett went slightly more efficient about it this time, wrapping one hand around Nolan and closing his lips around the tip, sucking and giving a moan at the taste of him. 

 

It felt like he knew exactly what Nolan needed, and how he needed it, gripping him around the base and bobbing his head, taking Nolan a little further down with every move. Nolan grabbed a handful of his hair and moaned out his pleasure as Brett sucked him off, relaxing his throat and taking him all the way in until Nolan’s tip hit the back and he cried out. Nolan tried not to buck his hips and choke Brett, but it got harder and harder to contain himself. 

 

Brett didn’t stop or slow down once. One hand squeezed Nolan’s balls and the other led his cock back into Brett’s mouth, again and again until his toes started to curl and he warned Brett that he was about to come. Brett kept going while he looked up and into Nolan’s eyes, which pushed him over the edge for good. 

 

Brett wasn’t done until he’d sucked every last drop out of Nolan and then licked him clean. 

 

“Fuck,” Nolan sighed. He felt boneless and blissed out. “That was intense. And fucking fantastic.” 

 

Brett laughed quietly and caught him in his arms, maneuvering Nolan towards the bed, sitting him down on top of the mattress. “Feel better now?” He asked with a smirk. 

 

“For now,” Nolan said. No doubt, Brett was going to have him hard and wanton again in no time. Just for comfort, he pulled the strangely twisted jockstrap off of him and threw it away. 

 

“Good,” Brett smiled. He gave Nolan’s lips a quick peck that tasted only faintly like his release, and then he took two steps back. “How about you relax for a moment then?” 

 

Relaxing wasn’t exactly what Nolan was thinking about when Brett put one hand down his pants and gripped himself, throwing his head back and baring his throat, showing off the bruise Nolan had left earlier. 

 

“Take them off,” Nolan demanded. “You’ve seen me. I want to see you too.” 

 

He’d been to lost in the sensations before, but now that Brett was standing a few feet apart from him, he understood Brett’s admiring looks. The dark, skinny jeans were riding low on Brett’s hips and his upper body was flawless. The bulge in his pants promised fantastic things, and Nolan wanted to see him. He wanted to be allowed to let his eyes wander, wanted to know that Brett was okay with it. 

 

Brett obliged, watching Nolan watching him. He pulled his pants down first, pushing them down his legs, kicking them away. A pair of black brief was next, but Brett couldn’t resist teasing him first, pushing the waistband down until Nolan could see the base of his cock and the hair around it, turning around and doing the same there, exposing half of his ass before pulling the fabric back up, only taking it all the way off the second time. 

 

If Nolan’s ass was perfection, Brett’s was, too. His whole body was, really. The muscles in his back moved beneath his skin, making Nolan’s mouth water. His legs were long and muscular, the calves hairy, thighs and butt relatively smooth. Nolan wanted to reach out and touch Brett, wanted to spend hours familiarizing himself with the other man and the things that made him feel good. His cock stirred when Nolan’s eyes were following Brett’s hands to his ass, watching as he played around with it. 

 

Brett turned his head and looked at Nolan over his shoulder. “You look like a piece of art,” Nolan said truthfully. 

 

“You know what’s a little inconvenient about art though?” Brett replied. “You’re not allowed to touch it.” 

 

“Am I allowed to touch you?” Nolan wanted to know. He could tell Brett was thinking about it. 

 

“Not yet.” 

 

Nolan swallowed and dug his fingernails into the sheets. Brett turned around and finally, Nolan got a proper look at his cock, long and thick and uncut and pretty, so pretty that his own was hard again in an instant. 

 

“You’re not allowed to touch yourself either,” Brett decided. Nolan knew it was close to impossible to obey. 

 

“All you can do is watch.” With those words, Brett began touching himself. One hand rubbed over his chest, one came down around his dick. Nolan wanted to feel what his body would be like in his hands, but being concentrated solely on what was happening in front of his eyes was nice as well. He wasn’t missing a thing. 

 

Brett stroked his cock slowly, rubbing his thumb over the tip every time he reached it. Nolan made a mental note of how he pinched his own nipples, quick and hard, gasping for air. It wasn’t easy to hold back, but Nolan was mesmerized. Brett’s muscles twitched as his pleasure was growing. He gathered up the liquid from his tip and spread it across his lower lip, flicking his tongue out at licking it off again. Nolan felt faint. 

 

“Brett,” he said. It was everything, but not enough. Nolan felt a need rising inside him and growing stronger, and he had to let Brett know. Brett was the only one who could satisfy him. 

 

“Tell me, baby boy,” Brett smiled. 

 

Nolan watched Brett’s cock gliding in and out of his fist, completely entranced. “I want you to fuck me,” he said. He didn’t want it, he needed it. He needed that gorgeous cock inside him, wanted to be stretched around it. He wanted to fight for every inch more and be filled, to be left breathless, to go from not enough to too much and be overwhelmed by everything Brett had to give him. 

 

Brett remained where he was, continuing to jerk his cock. “Fuck, you’re going to let me have your ass?” 

 

“I’m going to let you have  _ me _ ,” Nolan told him. He was serious. He belonged to Brett, and there was nothing else he wanted or needed or was even thinking about right now. 

 

“Go to the nightstand,” Brett ordered. Nolan scrambled to his feet and walked around the bed, feeling Brett’s eyes on him. “Open the bottom drawer.” Nolan did as he was told. “Get the lube.”

 

Nolan fished a bottle of lube from the drawer, but he couldn’t turn away and return to the bed. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. Nolan had a stash of lube in his nightstand too, and condoms, just like Brett, but Brett had a lot more in there as well. There was a shiny box and a small whip, a couple of chains and a pair of handcuffs. His eyes wandered, but what they lingered on was a thin, red rope, neatly coiled and tucked away. 

 

“See anything that interests you?” Brett asked. 

 

Nolan considered how honest he should be, but it was more an old habit than real reservation. “You know about that video, right? Liam showed it to you guys. He told you why I’d watched it.” 

 

“Yes,” Brett answered. 

 

“That guy in it,” Nolan began, still staring at the rope. “I imagined what it would be like to be him. He could barely move. He was so helpless. I wanted that.”

 

“And now?” Brett wanted to know. “After you’ve been with almost all of us? After you’ve seen the hands you’d be giving yourself into?” 

 

Nolan shuddered. Brett would take care of him, he just knew it. He’d be safe in his hands. “I still want it,” he answered. 

 

Brett stepped closer until Nolan could feel his body warmth, but they still weren’t touching. “Isn’t it frightening though?” He asked. “I don’t want this done to you if frightens you.” 

 

“No,” Nolan decided. “I think it makes you free.” 

 

“Free?” 

 

“Do you know what a huge part of every single day I spend in my own head about the stupidest things? I always worry, I always think. I hold back instead of speaking my mind because I don’t want anyone to take offense in what I say. I dress appropriately, I talk appropriately. I do what’s expected of me. I fit in, or least I bend until it looks like I do. I want to let go. I want to give up control and have someone else decide what happens. I want to stop thinking. I want to not know what comes next. It’s only scary if you can’t be sure you’ll be caught when you let go.” 

 

Brett nodded. Since he owned the rope, he’d probably done something similar before, but Nolan understood that it was something that needed to be talked about first. 

 

“If you tell me you’ve got me,” Nolan whispered, “I’ll let you have me.” 

 

Brett hugged him from behind, kissing his cheek. “I’ve got you,” he promised, tightening his hold. Nolan let himself fall back and leaned against him. Brett was strong and right there behind him, supporting his weight, peppering him with kisses while Nolan melted in his arms. “You tell me we need to stop, and I’ll stop immediately.” 

 

“Yes,” Nolan nodded, “promise.” 

 

“Good.” Brett spun him around in his arms. “Now kiss me.” 

 

Nolan got on his tippy toes and craned his neck to capture Brett’s lips in a kiss that was soft and gentle at first but turned hot and messy and hungry a minute later. Brett pulled away and smiled down at him. “Get on the bed,” he demanded, “on your knees. Arms behind your back.” 

 

Being given orders excited Nolan. He could decide not to follow them, but he wanted to. He wanted Brett to be pleased with how well he’d do, and possibly be rewarded for it. He climbed on top of the mattress, back turned towards Brett, placing his knees as far apart as it was still comfortable. His cock was hard and leaking again, and he loved that it was now in Brett’s hands what would happen to it. 

 

Nolan put his arms behind his back and wrapped one hand around the other wrist. He couldn’t see Brett, and Brett was taking a moment, probably to enjoy the view. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” A second later, the mattress dipped behind him and something cold touched his back, which must be the rope. 

 

Brett’s hands moved up and down Nolan’s arms and he pressed a kiss between his shoulderblades before he began tying him up. The rope was laid around the back of his neck, both ends falling over Nolan’s chest. He looked down and found that the red looked good against his skin. It went well together with the jockstrap too. 

 

Brett started with one end of the rope, wrapping it around Nolan’s upper arm. He did the same on the other side, moving slowly, making sure to brush Nolan’s skin with his fingers as much as possible. Both arms were covered in rope eventually and Brett tied the wrists together. Nolan tried pulling them apart just to see if he truly couldn’t. Brett tested the ropes until he was satisfied with his work. 

 

“I’ll catch you,” he said, and before Nolan could ask, he gave him a light push forward, which would have sent Nolan toppling over, but Brett held him back by the rope around his wrists. He wasn’t exactly steady on his knees on the mattress, but Brett was there, and that was all the safety he needed. 

 

Brett pulled him back up and flush against his chest, his cock near Nolan’s bound hands. Nolan stretched his fingers for it and tried touching as well as he could, which was not very well, but Brett still moaned against his neck. 

 

“Baby boy,” he said, “one more thing.” 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“You said you wanted to know what the guy in the video felt like, right?” 

 

“Right,” Nolan nodded. He’d come so hard when he’d watched it. 

 

“So, do you want me to blindfold you?” Brett asked. “You can say no, that’s fine. We already have the rope. Whatever you want.” 

 

Nolan felt his heart beating faster. On the one hand, it seemed like a sin not to look at Brett, but on the other hand, it would put him completely at the other man’s mercy. His cock twitched and his breath hitched and he felt an extra dose of excitement rushing through his veins. 

 

“I want it,” Nolan said. 

 

“You’re such a good boy,” Brett praised. “I’ll reward you for this later.” He made sure Nolan wouldn’t fall over before he left him alone on the bed for just a couple of seconds. Then he was back right behind Nolan. “Close your eyes,” he whispered. Nolan obeyed and something smooth and warm covered his eyes a moment later, with an elastic band around his head. Brett tugged at the blindfold and put it in place. Nolan let his head fall back onto Brett’s shoulder to give him access. 

 

“Good?” Brett asked. 

 

“Perfect,” Nolan answered. 

 

He was blind, his arms bound behind his back. He couldn’t move without Brett’s help, so he focused on everything he could do, which was listening to Brett’s breathing and his voice, smelling the salty scent of their arousal, and of course feeling everything Brett was doing to him. 

 

“Beautiful,” Brett commented, and then he turned Nolan’s head by the jaw and kissed him with hunger and passion. Nolan could only imagine how greedy and wanton he looked when Brett pulled away and he strained after him, not knowing if there was any chance for another kiss. 

 

“You want me to fuck you, love?” Brett said. “We should probably get you prepared then.” 

 

Nolan couldn’t agree more. A shudder went through him as Brett kissed his neck. He bared his throat, asking for more and Brett bit down, causing him to cry out and buck his hips. He heard the sound of the bottle of lube being uncapped and smelled a faint, fresh scent, arching his back and spreading his legs, but Brett took his sweet time until he finally abandoned Nolan’s neck to do something else. 

 

“Lean forward,” he ordered. Nolan let his body fall forward, the tension high in his stomach so his wouldn’t just drop down, but Brett had a hand around the rope and lowered him carefully until Nolan’s chest and the side of his face were down on the mattress, his ass high up in the air, the single most intimate part of him exposed to Brett. 

 

Brett let go of the rope and reached for Nolan’s cock instead, licking up a wet stripe from its tip along the shaft and over his balls until his tongue was once again circling Nolan’s rim. Nolan let out a whine and tried pushing back, which was close to impossible in his current position. 

 

Finally, slicked up fingers rubbed over him, spreading lube and teasing him. Nolan couldn’t remember ever wanting to be fucked so badly. Brett slid one finger inside him and drew a loud groan from Nolan’s mouth. With nothing to see and nothing to do, he could only hold still and remember to breathe, burning up on the inside as Brett pushed in and pulled out again, going entirely too slowly to be enough for him. 

 

“That feel good, baby boy?” 

 

“More,” Nolan begged. “Please.”

 

“You want more, Nolan? You’re really hungry for my cock, aren’t you?” Brett picked up the pace, pumping one finger in and out of him, which was still far from enough, but better. 

 

“Yes,” Nolan whined. 

 

“Lucky you,” Brett said. Nolan could hear the smile from the sound of his voice. “I think I do indeed have some more for you.” 

 

All of a sudden, his finger was gone and Nolan let out a sob, pushing his ass back, which was no use not get it back inside him. The mattress dipped but other than the fact that Brett was moving, Nolan knew nothing. He waited, anticipation building up inside him until he was physically shaking from it. 

 

When Brett’s mouth sucked his balls in, Nolan jumped a little and cried out, partly from surprise but mostly from the pleasure. Brett was lying beneath him, hair brushing against his spread thighs and hands reaching up for his ass again. His mouth released Nolan’s balls and then swallowed his cock instead, sucking on it while one finger returned to his hole and pushed inside it. 

 

Brett raised his head off of the mattress and took Nolan all the way down, but only once before he lied down, his lips closed around the head of Nolan’s cock. Nolan tried to push down and fuck into his mouth, which Brett seemed to want him to do, but it was the opposite of easy, and he didn’t get quite far enough, and didn’t manage to keep a rhythm going. Still, he didn’t stop struggling for the satisfaction. It was simply too good not to, especially when Brett added another finger and began really stretching him, pulling out and pushing back in, circling and scissoring his fingers and turning Nolan into a writhing mess.

 

By the time Brett had three fingers buried inside him, pushing against his prostate, but never hard or long enough, always retreating when Nolan’s moans got dangerously loud, Nolan was desperate and ready to be fucked. His cock was probably going to explode before Brett would get much pleasure out of it himself, but that didn’t stop him from begging for it. 

 

“Brett,” he breathed out. “You’re killing me. Give me your cock. Please. I want you to fuck me so badly. Please do it. Fuck me.” 

 

Brett released his cock with a pop and wriggled out from beneath him. “You’re going to come as soon as I start fucking you, aren’t you?” He asked, smacking Nolan’s ass. 

 

“Yes,” Nolan confirmed. 

 

“Here,” Brett said, laying his dick into the palm of Nolan’s hand, “just so you know I put on a condom.” Nolan wouldn’t have ever thought of that, but he was thankful, and maybe he loved Brett a little bit for it. 

 

Instead of Brett’s cock against his hole, what Nolan felt a moment later were his arms around his upper body. “I want you on the side,” Brett explained, kissing his shoulder. “So I can see you shooting it.” 

 

Nolan died a little bit on the inside when Brett simply picked him up and brought him into the desired position, Nolan’s body on his side and his head on a pillow. Brett slotted in behind him, raising his upper leg up  with one arm before he lined up. 

 

Nolan could feel his breath against his neck. He held it when he pushed inside, waiting until Nolan had adjusted to the thickness of his cock. He released the hot air and Nolan shuddered. 

 

“Move,” Nolan whispered, “please.” 

 

Brett pushed inside him slowly, stopping after every inch until Nolan’s heavy breathing calmed a little. Nolan wanted more; more of the slightly burning sensation as he stretched around Brett’s cock, more of the pleasure that came with it, more of Brett’s sinful and uncontrolled moans, more bites on his neck, more tight grips on his thigh, more whispered curses, more body warmth, more everything. 

 

Brett bottomed out and momentarily took Nolan’s breath away. He sucked on Nolan’s earlobe and whispered into his ear. “Soft and slow?” He asked. “Or hard and fast? What’s it gonna be, baby boy.” 

 

Nolan wanted to fucking cry from how turned on and ready to combust he was. His voice sounded unlike himself, wrecked, ready to be completely ruined. “Hard and fast.” 

 

And Brett gave him everything he wanted. 

 

He pulled almost all the way out and then slammed his cock back inside him. Brett let every single hard, merciless thrust hit his prostate. He fucked Nolan into the mattress and Nolan could do nothing but take it and let the tears soak the blindfold. His body was being rocked by Brett’s; his world too. 

 

He started out screaming Brett’s name but couldn’t focus on it, and all that came out was strangled sobbing and incomprehensive cries. Brett fucked his brains out, as promised, hard and fast and then a little harder and a little faster until Nolan exploded, his body shaking through an orgasm that was so intense he wasn’t sure he wasn’t going to actually blackout. 

 

Brett stilled inside him as Nolan’s cock pulsed. He couldn’t see the mess he was making, but he was hitting his own chin and face and wasn’t one bit surprised by it. 

 

“What a good boy,” Brett crooned. Nolan whimpered softly as he eased out of him and set his leg back down. His body had never before been so sensitive to any sort of touch. 

 

Nolan could tell that Brett was climbing over his to his other side. He peeled off the condom and touched Nolan’s face, gently caressing his cheek. The blindfold would come off and Nolan would see Brett’s beautiful face again. They’d kiss and Nolan would probably fall into a coma. 

 

Brett’s fingers grazed the fabric covering Nolan’s eyes, but instead of pulling it off, their found their way into Nolan’s hair, grabbing a handful and pulling his head back and up. 

 

“Open up, love,” Brett ordered, and Nolan realized he’d forgotten the one little detail where Brett hadn’t come yet. He parted his lips eagerly and stuck his tongue out, but Brett wasn’t waiting for him to suck his dick, he was rather holding him in place as he pushed inside his mouth, making Nolan gag at the first thrust. 

 

“Relax your throat,” Brett said, letting his hips snap forward again. Nolan tried his best, but there was only so much he could do without his hands and with Brett’s tight grip in his hair. More tears escaped his eyes as Brett fucked his mouth, hitting the back of his throat again and again. It was sloppy and messy and wet and noisy, but Nolan didn’t mind. All he could think about was Brett coming down his throat. 

 

He hummed and moaned and swallowed to tease the climax out of Brett, pushing him higher until Brett let go of his hair and moved to hover above him, literally fucking into Nolan’s mouth a couple of last times until he started rambling, pressing out Nolan’s name. He stilled with his cock down Nolan’s throat, which made it hard to swallow when he came, filling Nolan’s mouth with a salty-bitter taste and something inside him with pride. 

 

Brett pulled his softening cock out of his mouth and kissed him, licking his lips clean. He pulled the blindfold up and looked Nolan in the eyes, smiling softly. “You were incredible,” he said, kissing him again before he sat up. “Now we should probably get you out of that rope.” 

 

He helped Nolan sit up and immediately started untying his hands and arms, rubbing them gently with both hands. The pins and needles were a little unpleasant for a moment, but Brett’s touches soothed the feeling. He took his time to massage the life back into them, and then he took a moment for Nolan’s shoulders and neck too. 

 

“Thanks,” Nolan said. 

 

“All good?” Brett wanted to know. 

 

Nolan turned to face him and smiled. “Perfect,” he said. 

 

Nolan pulled the sheets off the bed that he’d made quite the mess on while Brett went to get some water and a washcloth. “I ordered pizza as well,” he declared when he came back into the room. Nolan emptied almost the entire bottle of water by himself and Brett got fresh sheets from a closet. 

 

“Hey, Noleybody,” Brett said when the bed was all ready and fresh. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Come here,” Brett said, waving him closer. Nolan joined him on the bed and let Brett pull him into a hug, then kiss his cheek. “This here,” Brett whispered, brushing his fingertip over one of the freckles splattered over Nolan’s chest. 

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“This is mine now.” 

 

Nolan laughed. Brett was being ridiculous, claiming one tiny little freckle on his chest for himself after what he’d just done to him, but Nolan found it cute, and special. “Okay,” he nodded, “it’s yours.” 


End file.
